Gundam Rise Purpose
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Sequal/spinoff to Gundam Seed Purpose: Gekido Jaeger, survivor of Jachin Due and the first of his kind seeks to discover the secrets of the age he lives in and his own origin. His journey takes him into deep space where a new war must be fought with his new friends and the sentient Gundam Purpose. Multiple Gundam crossover, all timelines mixed into one original plot.
1. Prologue: The Purpose

Disclaimer: I dont own the Gundam series or any mecha anime that has inspired the characters and mech of this story

Hello loyal followers, and to those who are new welcome. This is my spinoff of my Gundam Seed stories, but it serves as the sequal to Gekido and the Purpose's story formed in Gundam Seed Purpose. Using the Cosmic Era as a basis, I established an alternate world featuring not just the Seed characters, but many other Gundam characters and settings as well. You've already seen other characters established in my Seed/00, Seed/UC and Seed/Wing crossovers.

This story establishes characters from series such as Turn A, Age, After War, all with my own spin on them. Those who follow my other Gundam stories will know what to expect in this one. But for those who are new to the series and want to know a little more about Gekido and his impact on the Seed verse then read my Gundam Seed Purpose story.

But if you've already done that or you feel like skipping please enjoy the first two chapters of my story :).

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Prologue: The Purpose

Cosmic Era, the date taken after the end of the AD calendar. The Cosmic Era was named as such because it began humanities rise into space. With the advancement of technology came the ascendance of humanity not just beyond the stars, but the limitations of genetics. George Glen was the first to be born by 'unnatural' means. His genetics were altered so that he could absorb knowledge and gain skills at an incredible rate. Even his body developed to gain greater reflexes and muscle mass. Glenn excelled in ways that most never thought imaginable and for years people believed him to be a prodigy. However when Glenn joined the FASA mission to explore Jupiter he revealed to the world that he hadn't been born by natural means. Releasing the information necessary to create 'coordinators' George Glenn left Earth believing that he had left it with the means to advance humanity.

For years George and his compatriots explored deep space, finally arriving at their chosen destination. Searching the mysterious planet, George's excavation team discovered mines of minerals and chemicals that would be used to advance technology and science by generations. Deep into his search, a sudden tremor caused the ceiling of the tunnel to collapse, cutting George off from his search team. In the hours that it took for the team to drill through, George continued to explore the network of tunnels. Officially he discovered fossilised remains that the Plants would come to call Evidence-01.

In actuality George not only discovered E01, but something else that would change the Cosmic Era forever. The coordinator, his blonde hair aging with grey streaks walked through the tunnels. He shined his light across the wall, stopping as he saw a magnificent sight. His eyes widened in amazement as he analysed every bit of the stone. Imbedded in the wall, was the fossilised image of a whale like creature. George shined his light to the creatures back and saw the outline of a pair of wings.

"Incredible," he whispered.

Walking past the whale stone, George continued his search to see if there was anything else left to discover. He walked several inches from the whale stone and found a network of rocks and boulders. Climbing over the boulders, George removed his radio and spelunking gear, keeping a hold of a small rock hammer. Suddenly, George slipped and rolled down a steep slope. He immediately bought his hands to his helmet, hoping to cushion his faceplate. But the glass smashed against a rock, creating a hole. George's cheek scratched against the surface of the rock and he immediately crawled back, gasping for air. But much to his surprise, air was what he found. He removed his helmet and breathed.

"This is impossible," George said.

He dropped the helmet and spread his arms out, taking deep breaths. The searing pain of his fresh cut confirmed that he wasn't dreaming. George looked at his surroundings, a cavern of some kind packed with rocks. But a small border had formed around the cavern, a green border. Kneeling in front of the border, George touched the surface of the plants and his database mind found no match to any on Earth. Against his better judgement he sniffed the plants and sighed at the heavenly smell.

"Life, life on another dead planet, my god this is truly incredible," overcome with emotion, George let out a heartfelt laugh.

He noted that the plants must have produced a breathable atmosphere, yet had evolved to develop in the harsh and dry conditions. George formed the idea that despite how seemingly empty the planet was life even the smallest and seemingly insignificant of creatures could find a way to survive. This plant and the whale stone were living proof that creatures lived on this planet. Walking into the centre of the cavern, George curiously looked at the ground. His sharp eyes caught sight of a small cylinder object buried under the rock. Moving the rocks aside, George picked up the object, regarding it with innocent curiosity. He wiped the dust away, his eyes widening as lines across the object began to glow. The object suddenly floated away from George's grip and unleashed a brilliant light.

"What the…"

George's words were cut off as he was left speechless by what he saw next.

* * *

C.E 71

_Many years had passed since George Glenn's declaration that he had not been born through natural means. In the years that followed, those whom accepted the coordinator existence had their own children altered, beginning a swath of first generation coordinators. As more and more coordinators were born and Earth's population began to burgeon, the Atlantic Federation, one of the leading factions of the Earth immigrated several 'unhopefuls' to the regions of space where colonies had been built. Groups of coordinators with limited assistance from Earth factions created a series of colonies and established the Plant nation, a nation of Coordinators. For a few years, the Plants formed an uneasy partnership with the Earth whilst some colonies were left under the control of private companies on Earth or single governments. While the problem of overpopulation was solved, space born humans known as spacenoids were treated as second class citizens and had no say in who would be the head of state for their colonies. The Plants meanwhile as representatives of all coordinators were regarded with hostility and mistrust. Trade negotiations broke down and in time both groups began striking out at one another._

_The war truly kicked in when the agricultural colony of Junius Seven was bombed. Thousands of people died from the explosions or from the airless vacuum of space. Amongst those thousands was Lenore Zala, wife of Defence Committee chairman Patrick Zala and at the time the simple Athrun Zala. Having seen the death of his wife first hand, Patrick was driven into a silent rage, unlike that of Commander Dagger Thanos. A quiet, second generation coordinator who had been unremarkable in his military career suddenly turned into a beast on the battlefield. Dagger Thanos formed the legend of the black Storm when he decimated the nuclear force that broke Junius Seven. Even though those that perpetrated the attack were long dead, Patrick Zala developed a hatred of the Earth Alliance. In time he began to hate every natural born human._

_Thanos rose to the position of Commander and formed a unit of soldiers and pilots that shared his vision of the ideal war. Zala became a leader for the anti natural masses to rally behind and despite the disagreement of his great friend Siegel Clyne, Patrick began to see coordinators as a new species and the next phase for humanity. Simple Athrun Zala however became a mobile suit pilot, joining ZAFT with the intention of protecting the innocents of the Plants. I cannot say whether revenge ever came into his reason for joining._

_In retaliation and out of fear, ZAFT launched N-Jammer cancellers, not only ridding the Earth Alliance of their nuclear stock piles but effectively crippling the nuclear energy economy. Nations across Earth were left in a state of depression and uprisings began to take place. Civil wars between countries were overshadowed by the Earth Alliance war with ZAFT. Terrorist and private mercenary forces clashed with government forces and chaos had erupted across Earth. One of the few places that remained neutral and free from conflict was the nation of Orb._

_Uzumi Nara Athha was the chief representative of the Orb government and the equivalent of its head of state despite it being led by a parliament. He was the figurative king of the land, a land with a high level of understanding amongst coordinators and naturals and even spacenoids that sought out new lives. Orb's primary source of energy was a natural means, geothermal energy taken from the network of underwater volcanoes that surrounded the island. But in time not even Orb was able to avoid the war._

_Orb Noble man Rhondo Ghina Sahaku, along with a secret committee of Orb traitors worked with Morgenroutte and the Earth Alliance to launch the G-Project. Heliopolis was chosen as the building sight for the Earth Alliances first generation of mobile suits. As part of the G-Project six mobile suits were built. They were called Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, Massacre and Strike, six mobile suits equipped with the revolutionary Phase Shift armour and given the label Gundam. Three units were also built but to be left in the hands of Orb. The three Astray Frames, coloured and labelled Blue, Red and Gold._

_When ZAFT learned of Orb's betrayal, they attacked Heliopolis and stole five of the six G-weapons. The Strike was picked up by an unsuspecting youth Kira Yamato, who would prove to be more than he seemed. His old friend Athrun took the Aegis and the two of them began a bitter battle that would begin on Earth and finally end on Earth with the destruction of their machines. But amongst this conflict was the theft of the Astray Frames. Ghina Sahaku took the Gold Frame and manipulated Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild and Gai Murakumo of Serpent Tail into taking the Red and Blue Frames respectively. At the same time, Gundams began arising from the space colonies as well as the nation formed on Jupiter._

_Five Gundams came from the independent colonies. They were known as Deathscythe, Shenlong, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Wing. More Gundams came from other colonies and the Jupiter nation including the Victory, F91, Zeta and Double Zeta. From unknown technology found on Jupiter, mercenary companies like Beowulf created their own line of Gundams, every Gundam pilot in some way fought for peace. One however, the pilot of the Comet Gundam grew to hate the democratic system and assassinated Jupiter's king, leading to the war of succession in Jupiter. The conflict went on and cost many people their lives, until an unlikely mercenary called Sakon Date finally bought an end to the conflict by uncovering the truth from the Comet Gundam's pilot and defeating him in battle. Meanwhile in the Earth Sphere an organisation called Celestial Being revealed its own line of Gundams. The Virtue, Kyrios, Dynames and Exia carried out armed interventions on multiple private military companies with the intention of eradicating warfare. Celestial Being was so advanced and large an organisation that it had produced other machines. A Trinity of machines known as the Thrones were manipulated by the Earth Alliance, they were in actuality beings grown in a lab to cripple ZAFT and other Alliance oppositions, by dirtying the name of Gundam._

_These magnificent machines were all based on the idea and technology of the First Gundam. An organisation known as Understanding built the First Gundam in a zero gravity environment from the alloy called Gundarium. This magnificent machine, built as a symbol and protector for humanity was piloted by the grandson of the man that created the means to modify coordinators. Jack lived by the code that only understanding could bring about peace, yet the ones that could understand one another needed to be protected from those that refused. But understanding was betrayed from within. Uragiri, an Ultimate coordinator destroyed the organisation, killed Jack and threw the Gundam aside. In the years that followed, Uragiri would gather followers while the last survivor of Understanding Yamato Kuzunagi would release the Gundam to engineers that he knew could successfully build it._

_Uragiri, having risen as the Queen of a new faction within the Bloody Valentine War intended to create the perfect force to help her dominate not just the Alliance, but all of humanity. Believing herself to be a god, she used technology and Jack's recovered remains to create a cybernetic being that could interface with a machine like a mobile suit. Yamato however, trusting that Uragiri's lieutenant Akushi would do the right thing began creating a Gundam that would rise above all others._

_At the time I didn't know his intended purpose. Ha…Purpose, that's what I called it. Akushi, bearing the name Kyusai freed me, the Cyber Psyche that Uragiri intended to use as her soldier. Yamato took me in and taught me about humanity, accepting me as a member of his family. On the day ZAFT attacked Heliopolis, I discovered the Purpose and took it as my own. Akushi joined ZAFT as the Massacre pilot and showed me true evil so that I could gain the killing intent necessary to defeat it. My feats with the Alliance military bought rise to factions within the military that were willing to change the anti-coordinator masses from the inside. I fought alongside Kira and Canard Pars to show the Earth and the Plants that even in battle we could all understand one another._

_As more and more time passed Zala's madness became evident and factions within ZAFT joined with Orb and the renegade Earth Alliance factions to stop his plan to destroy Earth's population. Using the great weapon Genesis, Zala intended to damage Earth's atmosphere, making it uninhabitable, whilst Muruta Azrael of Blue Cosmos launched a nuclear attack to completely wipe out the Plants. Uragiri presided over this conflict, intending to take over the Earth Sphere once all her opposition was dead. Rau LE Crescet, the instigator of all the events that it took to build Genesis simply wanted humanity wiped off the face of the planet. While Athrun, Kira, myself and a few other Gundam pilots fought a devastating battle at Jachin Due, Celestial Being fought for its own survival against machines that utilised their stolen technology. It took much sacrifice but eventually the Gundams prevailed. With the last bit of power my Gundam had I fired my beam cannon into Uragiri's ultimate weapon. Athrun stopped his father at a heavy price while Kira and my friend Vincent finished both Le Crescet and Uragiri._

_Even with the war over, infighting still took place. Taking my will, Vincent formed a organisation known as Sensou. Their objective was to maintain the peace and wipe out threats before they arose. They began with the OZ faction and with the help of the Five colony Gundam pilots they managed to arrest the rebels before they could cause any damage. Setsuna, the pilot of the Exia discovered where the distortions of the world were coming from and killed the Celestial Being traitor. Celestial Being then split, with half joining Sensou and the other half moving to deep space in order to prepare for the next war._

_Delegates within the Plants and the Earth Alliance launched the Junius Seven treaty and accepted Sensou as a nation of the Alliance responsible for the investigation of corruption and terrorism within the Earth sphere. Jupiter, with the civil war over began a period of rebuilding and running its first democratic elections. OZ meanwhile was rebuilt, abandoning its title so that it could become a regular military organisation in the EA, guided by its leaders principles and not military code of conduct. Cagalli Yula Athha assumed the role of Orb's chief representative, succeeding her adopted father Uzumi as the lion of Orb. The price had been heavy but peace had been restored._

_Many had died and my friends on the Archangel believed that I was one of them. My name is Gekido Jaeger; this is the continuation of my story._

* * *

He held onto the controls of the mobile suit, even though it no longer required a pilot. Both pilot and machine were used to relying on one another. In a way they had formed a friendship despite not being able to actually communicate. The pilot, a grey haired young man of eighteen years wore his red and gold suit proudly. Bandages covered his right eye, but despite this crippling loss he still held a confident smile. His hair was wild and his flight suit seemed more like a suit of armour, or even a super hero costume. The Gundam Purpose was a reflection of its pilot in the fact that its right eye didn't glow. Its armour was a grey and red colour and its bulky chest armour had huge vernier thrusters mounted on the back of the shoulders.

They flew through an asteroid belt, smoothly flowing between rocks and pieces of debris. The Gundam began folding its arms and legs, its head sliding into its body as it turned into its jet mode. Grappling hooks flew out of the jets belly, striking a nearby meteor. Pulling itself towards the rock, the Gundam slid out its hands and buried the fingers within the surface of the meteor. A hatch opened by the pilot's foot and he eagerly took the water canister. He sipped from the store, releasing a pleasured sigh as if he had drunken ice-cold lemonade.

"That hits the spot," he said, talking to his machine.

Despite the loss of its control assistance AI Biggs, the young man still spoke to thin air.

"I can't even remember the last time I had some water, or when I even ate anything," he groaned as his stomach rumbled.

Another panel slid open, revealing a pair of food paste tubes. The pilot took the one-labelled chicken and squeezed the contents into his mouth.

"Wow, drink and food, I don't suppose you've got a music player or a woman hidden in one of those panels," he grinned.

Silence was his only response, yet still he laughed.

"Yeah I know wishing too much, still I got enough here to survive before I have to salvage off of other ships. You know your lucky I haven't asked you just how the hell your still alive…err functional, you did go through a nuclear blast after all."

Again no response came.

"Don't suppose it matters really, thanks for coming anyway, you always seem to save my life…I just wanted to say Purpose…thank you!"

The deep silence seemed to be the only reply the pilot needed as he leant his head back.

"Shut down the lights and all the screens and cameras, I think its time we had a little sleep," Gekido Jaeger yawned as he crossed his arms together.

The machine remained lodged in the asteroid, hidden from sight. Life support systems and its solar panels were still engaged but the only machine still emanating a sound was the snores of its pilot, a man who was just as much a part of the machine as its own generator.

* * *

_I remember them all as I dream. The Archangel, my home is safe, its crew is safe right? Mu…Mu La Flaga…my comrade…my mentor…my friend._

"_I am the man who makes the impossible possible!"_

_His grinning face is replaced by an image I know I didn't witness. The beam slams into his shield, melting as the rest of his mobile suit begins to blow._

"_Didn't I tell you I could make the impossible POSSIBLE!"_

_Miquel, my rival_

_Our fists slam together, then our mobile suits and finally our upgraded Gundams. I hold the blade to his chest, but I can't push it deeper. We laugh and he flies into the air._

"_It was pretty fun, see you around Gekido,"_

_A beam pierces through the machines cockpit and it abruptly blows up._

"_Goodbye…my friend!"_

_I continually fight a machine with Heavy machine guns. Again and again we clash, I even watch it destroy a shuttle with my adopted siblings inside it. But I learn that he's not the evil man I though he was. I learn that he sacrificed everything to save Flay and me. He became evil just so he could reveal the truth about the people that claimed to be good._

"_You truly were my best friend Gekido, your bonds of friendship were never programmed into you!"_

"_BRIAN!"_

_Lacus tries to comfort me, but I throw her aside. A happy ending isn't for me but there are two people who I know deserve a happy ending._

"_Flay," Kira whispered._

_He moved the Freedom faster than he ever had. Rau fired mercilessly at Flay's shuttle._

"_FLAY!" Kira yelled._

_He blocked the shot, but a second funnel popped up behind the shuttle. Suddenly, a spiked hammer slammed into the funnel._

"_We are friends, right Gekido?" Vincent asks me._

_The Archangel, my home, the crew, and my family I can see you all. Tolle, we're training together on the simulator. Mir, you're bringing me sickness medicine when I'm throwing up into the sea. I'm sorry that Tolle died, I never forgot your kindness. Tachi, Yisagi, damn it you both gone yet still here. You live on in the form of your clones and they're just like you. Sai, your helping me study the tech of my mobile suit. Kuzzey, you always made me laugh, I don't blame you for running away. Pal, Chandra, Neumann, Murdoch, Natarle, Murrue I remember you all. Your faces, what you'd say to me whenever I did something undisciplined._

"_I want to protect the world, but I don't want to sacrifice my friends to do it!"_

_Kira!_

"_We're all fighting desperately, all to protect the things and people that are so important to us!"_

_Cagalli!_

"_Do you feel justified fighting by the side of these cowards!"_

_Athrun!_

"_He saved me Gekido, Kyusai sacrificed everything to save me and you, we can't let that sacrifice be in vain!"_

_Flay, you were all right in end, I hope you and Kira have found happiness._

"_Gekido…go…good luck out there!"_

_Lacus, you have a duty, fulfil that duty. Only you can lead the Plants, under your authority I know that the Plants will be in good hands. Everyone, I'm sorry but I have to go, I need to find answers._

* * *

Cosmic Era 71, days after the Junius Seven treaty is signed. With Sensou in the early days of formation, peacekeeping and 'mop up' forces had been left in the hands of the Alliance. The Agamemnon class ship Panzer has flown deeper into space than any Alliance ship of its kind. Its captain, a survivor of Jachin Due and a man of neutral feelings for coordinators walked into the brig. His fellow officers saluted him as they led him into the darker depths of the makeshift prison.

"Where was he found?" he asked, professional as always.

"We found him near the remains of the Uragiri meteor base just after it was raided by Celestial being. His mobile suit was damaged and he didn't have a flight suit on." His first officer explained.

The Captain could see the uneasiness in the young man's eyes. Despite the united front that had been presented at Jachin Due, not all of Uragiri's forces had been destroyed. Even one Uragiri operative was cause for concern, considering her extreme goals for the world. They walked further into they reached the end of the hallway. Only one of the cells had been occupied, its prisoner kneeling on the floor. His hands were cuffed behind his back and much of his form was covered by the dark. But the Captain could still see the black hood covering the man's face completely.

"What is this?" he motioned to the hood, partly in outrage.

His response came in the form of a distorted, almost sinister voice:

"Your men find my appearance unnerving!"

He looked at the prisoner and nodded for the guards to open the door. The prisoner remained still as the captain walked in front of him, flanked by two armed soldiers. Slowly, the captain grabbed the black hood and slipped it away from the prisoner's head. What the captain saw made him understand his crew's fear. The face was covered yet the mask was frightening. It was a metallic black mask that covered every sign of flesh. The Captain could see a pair of eyes, calm and in control underneath the grey glass visor. Two hoses, like the kind found on a gasmask ran across the cheeks of the mask and connected the mouthpiece to the back of the head. Long slick grey hair flowed out of the top, partly obscuring the prisoner's mask. Despite this however the man had an unnerving presence and the captain had to resist the urge to shiver and how calm the man seemed.

"Do all of Uragiri's soldiers wear something as ridiculous as that?" he tried to mask his own fear with bravado, but not even his soldiers were convinced.

"Soldiers, is that what you think I am?" the masked man asked, as if genuinely curious.

He tilted his head and looked the captain in the eyes. For the first time on this mission, the captain felt his hands tremble.

"While true I do fight and that war is my speciality, I am not some simple…grunt as you might call it," the masked man explained.

"What are you?" the captain asked.

"I am the desire of every human, to excel, to go the furthest, to climb the highest, I am humanities splendid result!"

The captain had no idea what this man spoke of; the meaning of his words was intended for another person.

"I am something that should not exist," the man admitted, though he didn't feel shamed by it.

Suddenly the ship shook and the emergency alarm began to ring.

"What's going on?" one of the soldiers asked as the ship shook repeatedly.

"The drums have started playing," the masked man spoke, unaffected by the development. "The march has begun!"

"I want a report right now lieutenant," Redfield contacted the bridge.

"Sir, we've seem to have ran into a meteor shower of some kind, but they're moving as if they're organised," the first officer said.

"Is this your…"

Before the Captain even realised that his prisoner had broken the cuffs he was swung around. The prisoner turned, twisting the captain's neck in one swift movement. He then grabbed the guards' pistol, shooting him in the chest. The other guards fired at him, only for him to use the dead guard as a shield. He picked the man up, throwing him onto his allies. Firing bullet after bullet from the pistol, he gunned down each of the guards. He dropped the pistol and took a knife off the nearest guard. Sliding the blade across his hand, he peeled off a bit of skin, revealing a small device hidden within his hand. He pressed the device to his ear, announcing the words his allies had been waiting to hear.

"Your right on schedule, proceed with the second phase of the assault," he said.

He began walking down the corridor, brutally attacking the unaware guards. They fought back, only for the bigger man to disable them with punches to their throats and chests. The masked man moved into the crew corridors, breaking off into a run towards two passing crewmembers. He twisted the man's neck, then lifted the woman off the ground.

"Where is the captain's office?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"You're an alliance soldier and you don't know where the captain's office is? Don't attempt to play the ditsy blonde, I can tell you're a smart woman," he explained.

"If I tell you you'll kill me," she snarled.

"Very well, I was thinking of sparing you, but I suppose you'll have to die slowly from a lack of oxygen," he shrugged.

Much to the woman's shock, he let her go. She gagged for breath, her throat blazing in pain. The masked man quickly retreated to the elevator. But as opposed to using it to travel up, he jumped through the ceiling, using the elevator shaft to access the ventilation system. He clicked the device on his ear, contacting his allies.

"Commence second phase now," he commanded.

The meteors scraping against the ship began altering their positions. One rammed the ship head on, tearing through the hull, the prison area and anyone still alive in it was fully revealed to the blackness of space. The woman the masked man had let go clung to the safety bar, screaming as the vacuum ripped her away from the ship. On the bridge, the crewmembers rushed to recover, sealing off crew areas connected to the brig. The masked man forced the elevator door open, moving into the more occupied areas of the ship. A meteor moved out of the storm, stopping until it was in line with the back of the ship. It opened panels on its sides, revealing blinking red explosives inside it. The asteroid suddenly moved like a bullet, striking the ship's main thrusters.

"Our propulsion systems are down sir, security is reporting bodies on the crew deck," one of the crewmembers looked at his screen in panic.

"The armouries been broken into," another crewmember screamed as his console blew up, burning his face.

"Have our mobile suits launch, get them to shoot down those asteroids," the first officer said.

Duel Daggers began launching out of the ship, firing their rail guns at the meteor shower. The meteors moved in perfect unison, manoeuvring around the blasts. They slammed in the Daggers, destroying them in kamikaze runs. One Duel Dagger drew its beam sabre and sliced a meteor in half. The pilot gasped as he looked at the remains of people and machinery. Meanwhile the masked man walked out of the armoury, carrying just two grenades. The security team ran into the armoury, widening their eyes as one of them broke a trip wire. The resulting explosion shook the ship and wounded the soldiers caught in the blast.

"Such idiodacy," the masked man said as he unclipped a grenade.

He threw the grenade down the corridor, killing some approaching crew members. One crewmember ran out of the cafeteria and straight into the masked man's hand. He kicked desperately as the man lifted him off the ground.

"Where is the captain's office?" the masked man asked.

"You'll kill me," the crewman said.

"Tell me and I'll let you live."

"Okay, its on the next level, the rooms labelled 2-b," the crew men looked at the masked man, his eyes begging for mercy.

The masked man lowered the crewmen to the ground, and then gripped the back of his head. In one sharp twist, he snapped the man's neck.

"I suppose you can't all be smart," he sighed.

He took the elevator shaft to the next level and threw a grenade into the path of the security team patrolling. As the smoke cleared, the masked man walked further down the corridor and finally stopped at room 2b.

"Begin phase 3," he spoke into his radio.

The meteors outside began to circle around the ship. Two began to break apart, revealing the Kratos mobile suits inside. They both drew their beam sabres as they flew towards the ship. One slashed a Duel Dagger in half, whilst the other stabbed a second in the chest. Both suits dodged the missiles fired by the ship and fired their vulcan's into the sides. The bullets pierced through sections of the ship, killing crewmembers and destroying equipment. One of the Kratos's flew in the way of the catapult, firing its rifle directly into the hanger. The masked man walked into the captain's office, his eyes scanning the room. He finally came to his target, a picture of the Apollo 13 hanging on the wall.

"The way to the future, how cliché," he muttered as he tore the frame off the wall.

His action revealed what the captain hid, a safe with a coded lock.

"How old fashioned," the masked man dug his nails into the edge of his left thumbnail, ripping it away.

He turned the nail around, taking the small chip stuck to it. Pressing the device against the lock, the masked man nodded his head in satisfaction. The device seemed to come alive, seeping into the buttons. Binary code spread across the screen, shaping into the numbers that formed the unlock code. The safe swung open, revealing an ominous cylinder shaped object encased in a locked glass case. He grabbed the cylinder and moved out of the captain's office.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The masked man sighed as he turned around; several armed soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"Whatever that thing is drop it now," the leader growled.

"Begin final phase!"

A creaking sound caught the soldier's attention. They widened their eyes as a beam sabre ripped through the hull behind the masked man. One of the Kratos's tore open the ship, grabbing the masked man as he flew out. But while the guards pursuing him gasped for breath, he made no sign of a lack of air. The cockpit of the Kratos opened and the masked man floating into the seat behind the Kratos's pilot.

"Finish the ship off," he said.

The pilot nodded his head as he targeted the Panzer's bridge. He fired a single blast from his rifle, blowing half of the bridge up. The Kratos's moved back into the meteor shower as it began floating away from the incident sight.

"Is it done general?" the pilot asked.

"Yes," the masked man said as he examined the cylinder.

"We've finally found it then, the key to the future?" excitement gushed from the pilot's voice.

"No, the key to the past," the masked man whispered just loud enough to be heard by his comrades.

"Are we really going to do it General Legacy? Are we going to go further than even George Glenn did?"

"Yes, and we'll take the rest of humanity with us, after all a discovery like this shouldn't be kept secret!"

He lowered the object and smiled as his fleet, the last survivors of the Uragiri faction moved to their next target, the deepest reaches of space.

* * *

Gekido's eye shot open and he looked at his surroundings. ZAFT's capital city wasn't the place to live, at least in the long term. He had only been hiding here over the past few days, overhearing the signing of the Junius Seven treaty and the declaration of Sensou's formation. Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder, Gekido walked into the crowd. Even though his personal records had been sealed and he had never made a public appearance, he still kept his face covered by a cap and hood. He wasn't going to expose his face to cameras or risk running into an old comrade. Not many people gave him a second glance anyway; his tattered jumper and clothing gave him the appearance of a homeless man that had slipped through the cracks of ZAFT's refugee aid. ZAFT had opened the Plants borders, allowing refugees from broken Earth nations to enter, especially people from Orb. Over his time in the Plants, Gekido had already seen several people from Orb, including some red-eyed boy he'd once thrown a phone at.

'Which street was it down again?' he wondered.

He covered his eye with the tip of his cap as several ZAFT green coats walked by. Gekido looked at the road they had walked from and took that direction. The young man resisted the urge to click his fingers together, or shout some cliché like eureka. All that mattered was that he had found the place he'd bee looking for. He only came to the Plants to find out what Lacus was doing, now that he had done that there was only one more thing for him to do, see a doctor.

"Name and appointment time please," the receptionist spoke dismissively.

"No name, no time, just tell Doctor Coast I've found him a very interesting case, one only a doctor of his calibre can examine," Gekido explained.

If there was any doctor in the plants that wouldn't tell Lacus he had been here, Mikhail Coast was definitely one of them.

Next Chapter 1: Direction

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the prologue. Despite the setting of this story being the Cosmic era, very few Seed characters will appear, thats why I chose Gundam UC as the category.


	2. Direction

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

This chapter introduces my spin on the Moonrace and characters of Turn A Gundam, and also brings in the OZ faction of Gundam Wing. Fans of the Seed Astray and MSV series will know who Mikhail Coast is. I dont want any complaints on Gekido's 'abilities', if you see them as gifts then thats your opinion, I and he see them as curses.

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 1: Direction

"So what's the damage?"

"Your missing an eye…I don't know whether you realised that!"

"Asshole!"

Mikhail Coast looked at the results on his computer screen and sighed as he turned to face Gekido. The young man jumped off the examination table, flexing his arms and neck. Since completing his service in ZAFT, Mikhail had returned to his first profession as a medical doctor. The private clinic he now ran was ideal for Gekido, as was Mikhail himself. He was a skilled soldier and surgeon but didn't have a good manner with patients. While most doctors believed in a moral code and serving a greater good Mikhail simply enjoyed his profession. That was especially when he got a chance to perform surgery, or discover new and interesting medical cases.

"So what did you find out?" Gekido asked as he put on his sleeveless turtleneck.

"You're the imperfect fusion of machinery and organic DNA, Uragiri was right, the complex nanobots inside your blood interacted with your friend Jack's DNA to form your body, the personality was written into your brain like a program," Mikhail explained.

"But unlike other machines I bleed and feel tired like a human," Gekido said.

"Exactly, but ever since your awakening you've begun to manifest abilities which I'm assuming are unique amongst Cyber psyches. Hmmm, we'll probably have to come up with a better name!"

"Just get to the point," Gekido growled.

"Your heightened emotional state is a result of your computer mind, you process emotions at a much faster rate than ordinary humans!"

"So the reason I'm pissed off all the time is because my brain filters out sadness and other stuff so I can use it as anger?" Gekido asked.

"That and you naturally have an aggressive personality," Mikhail shrugged.

"Thank you," Gekido said.

"As well as an intimate understanding of your focus profession, mobile suits, your more in tune with your instincts, panic will be cast aside in favour of a solution for survival. Physically you still get sick, but you'll simply sweat or vomit out bugs and infections so that you can continue fighting. Since in a cellular level your part machine, your body is perfect for cybernetic implants and prosthetics, while some human bodies will reject prosthetics in forty percent of the cases, your body wont," Mikhail explained.

"So I can replace the eye I've lost with a cybernetic eye without having to worrying about the nerves rejecting it?" Gekido asked.

"Definitely, as for your body itself well…that depends on whether you really want to hear the rest of my discovery," Mikhail sighed.

"Tell me," Gekido said as he put his top on.

"Very well, your cells don't break down, because the nanobots are constantly repairing them," Mikhail said.

"I have a healing factor?"

"Goodness no, nothing so anime or comic, your cells wont naturally age, but they are gradually being dominated by the nanobots, which are beginning to grow in number by fusing with your natural cells."

"You said it wasn't like a comic book, but your basically saying I'm infected with some kind of technorganic virus," Gekido snarled.

"But this wont kill you, nor will it spread like any other virus and on the plus side though your hair will grow and skin will tan, you'll never age a day!"

Gekido slammed his fist into the table, snarling even more.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but what your basically saying its that while I wont age, my body will become more like a machine, until eventually that machine will shut down?"

Mikhail's silence was all the answer Gekido needed. He punched the table again, the though of turning into some metal creature whilst his friends aged nearly too much for him to bear. But that sorrow was replaced by anger.

"Damn it," he growled.

"I analysed the results from Simon's physical, he and any Cyber Psyche that comes after you wont suffer the same fate you will, they'll age naturally because they're closer to human than you are, Uragiri obviously perfected the procedure she used to create Cyber Psyche's after you had failed," Mikhail explained.

"Is that supposed to pacify me?" Gekido asked.

"No, its intended to ease your worry for the one cyber psyche you managed to save," Mikhail said, his expression neutral.

Gekido sighed as he picked up his bag and put his cap on.

"Where are you going to go?" Mikhail asked.

"To find the answers I need to find, all of this has just opened up my mind to more questions, like where in the world did Uragiri get technology like that?"

"Do you want to use my phone, there are a lot of people who'd love to know you're alive!"

"They wont know, I'm staying as far away from Earth as I can," Gekido said.

"You think your going to find the answers to your origin in deep space? And just how are you planning to get there, did you discover a sentient ship in the debris field?" Mikhail smirked.

"Don't worry about how I'm going to get there, I trust you respect patient and doctor confidentiality?" Gekido asked.

"Of course, that and I don't really care how your friends feel," Mikhail shrugged.

"Good, see you around Mikhail, good luck with your plans," Gekido said.

"Good luck to you too Gekido!"

The doctor turned but saw that his patient was already gone. Mikhail looked at the results and knew he had given Gekido less than bad news. He reached for his phone and lingered his fingers over the buttons. Sighing, Mikhail put the phone down and slumped into his chair.

"Where ever your going Gekido, I hope your not going to alone!"

* * *

Gekido walked down the street, thinking on his plan and what he intended to do. During the Archangel's stay in Orb, when Kira was working with Morgenroutte to upgrade their Astray's, Gekido learnt of an expedition into deep space both from conversations with pilots and emails from his adopted mother. The ship's name was the Trailblazer and the date for its launch was scheduled any week now.

'I just need to find out where they're launching from and try to stow aboard, or maybe find a way to convince them to let me board without alerting Cagalli or Vincent,' he thought, walking onto the bus.

He handed the driver some cash and took a seat at the back of the bus. No one gave him a second thought, they were all to busy enjoying the peace they had been granted.

'It won't last,' Gekido thought bitterly.

He had every bit of confidence that Vincent would play his role perfectly. But he had yet to hear anything about what Lacus was doing.

'You inspired a revolution, but when the fighting's done you go home, but the fighting never ends for leaders…peace needs to be preserved by leaders with the integrity not to give into their ambitions and hatred. Lacus…you were such a person but now I come back and I don't see your face on the boards or hear your voice on the radio. What the hell are you doing? Singing on a beach somewhere? Why wouldn't you keep maintaining the peace that you worked to gain?'

Gekido sighed as he lowered his head and rested his legs on the chair in front of him. He decided not to worry about Lacus for now and focus on getting out of the Plants. The bus stopped at the shuttle port and Gekido began walking with the crowds, moving as a mere civilian in the rush hour traffic. He handed customs a fake ID, along with a cash payment for a shuttle to Luna city, a colony established on the moon and famous for its 'Moonrace' population. Moonrace was a term used to describe those born on the moon, much like Spacenoid was a broader description for people born in space. But unlike spacenoids, Moonracers were treated as the people of a sovereign nation. A nation that was ruled by Dianna Soreil, a moonracer rumoured to have been the first born on the moon, her age preserved by regular sleep in a cyro tube. But Gekido had no interest in such rumours; his interest was in the technology of the Luna city itself.

'Though Luna city has no strategic value in a war, they do have possession of technology that cant be found on Earth, the Heim mining company does do work for the royal family, these cant be coincidences, the moonrace must be advancing their technology from the discoveries the Heim family makes in their excavations,' Gekido thought as the shuttle flew away from the Plants.

The young man's eyes twitched in annoyance as he felt a bang on his seat. He turned his head slightly, spotting a few kids sitting behind him. They were both trying to get a reaction from him, perhaps get him to call the stewardess over so they could pull the innocent child routine. When they did it a second time, Gekido deviously turned to face them.

"Okay kids, I hope your both loyal to one another because if you touch my chair again, one of you is going to get squashed," he growled, caressing the control for his chair.

Both children gulped and sat quietly in their chairs. Their mother slowly walked back from the bathroom, marvelling at their silence.

"Incredible, for once you two are still," she said.

Gekido raised a finger to his sleep, then ran a thumb across his throat, causing both children to look away from him. Their mother remained oblivious, reading a magazine about Flay Alster. The red haired girl had become chairwoman of the Sensou peacekeeping organisation.

'Always knew she had potential,' Gekido thought, looking out of his window.

Much to his shock however, he saw Mistral mobile armours being guided by Leo mobile suits. Gekido had read about the Romefellar foundations private militia and Sensou's attempts to control OZ. But with how small Sensou was they could only focus on several areas, obviously leaving Luna city without support.

'Or maybe they don't know that Luna city's been occupied,' he thought.

The shuttle docked with the colony and its passengers walked through to customs. Gekido kept his head down, taking note of the soldiers and guards in OZ uniforms. That confirmed his suspicion that Luna city was now under occupation. He stilled his beating heart and showed his credentials (or his fake credentials).

"I hope you enjoy your stay Mr Yamato," the customs lady smiled.

'Its more subtle than Hunter I suppose,that and at the off chance the others do find me it'll piss Kira off,' Gekido thought as he took back his passport.

Walking out of the spaceport, Gekido marvelled at what OZ had done with the place. They had replaced one of the car parks with a mobile suit bay. He recognised the Aries and Tragos mobile suits, as well as the standard Leos.

"Hey!" his train of thought was interrupted as a brown haired girl barged past him.

She had that upper class look about her, though her hair was cut short. Whoever she was she was obviously waving to a limo parked by the bus station. Gekido caught a look at the driver, a boy as old as Kira with dark skin and snow-white hair. The girl waved at the driver, who sheepishly waved back. She began to walk across the road, but stopped as she looked into the air. Gekido followed her gaze and widened his eyes. He ran, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and ran the other way. The bomb struck the ground, throwing Gekido and the girl forward. They rolled across the floor, stopping as more bombs landed, destroying several Leo's and killing civilians and soldiers alike.

"SOCHI! SOCHI!" Gekido heard the driver yelling.

He looked at the girl, noticing a cut on her forehead. Over than that she seemed fine, and would be fine if the driver managed to find her through the smoke. She shook her head, looking to Gekido as he turned away.

"Get to safety now," he said.

The young man's pupil dilated as he looked at what was causing this destruction. They were mobile suits, or at least what passed for mobile suits for the Moonrace. Mobile suits known as Flats walked across the port, firing their rifles at downed Leo's and artillery trucks. They were as their name suggested flat mobile suits without any real armour; they'd be destroyed with a single shot, even from the gun attachments on Mistrals. But these insignificant mobile suits weren't what angered Gekido.

'They're attacking a civilian population, and they're not even letting OZ fight back,' he grit his teeth together, his nails digging into his hands.

Gekido took a step forward, the shockwave of an explosion throwing his hood off. He looked to a Leo, it had a shield attached to its shoulder and was being shot by one of the Flats. There were four Flats in total, as well as two Kapuul's, round mobile suits with elongated, clawed arms. The Leo slammed into the ground, squashing several civilians.

"Damn you people," Gekido growled.

He clutched the ribbon where his eye once was, feeling the sting of the knife as he anger rose in its intensity. People were dying around him, but that didn't matter in his instinct. His instinct began to take over, disregarding any reason and empathy for these terrorists, men and women probably trying to reclaim their home. Their hypocritical actions and motives didn't matter. The only thought that went through Gekido's mind was a single purpose that gripped him every time his rage consumed him on the battlefield:

"Kill you!" he snarled.

_(Gundam Unicorn OST-Madnug)_

Gekido climbed into the fallen Leo, running it through its activation sequence. He gripped the controls, commanding the machine to move forward. The Kapool's and Flats turned, noticing the lone Leo moving towards them.

"Even though it's a Leo, one mobile suit can't beat us," one of the pilots said.

"Still, we'd better call in the boss in case this is too much for us," said another.

One of the Kapool's brandished its claws and ran towards the Leo. Gekido moved the Leo to the side, and then delivered a vicious punch to the Kapool's head. He forced the heavier mobile suit back, and then punched it in the chest, throwing it to the ground. The Leo drew a beam sabre from its shield, ignited a purple beam. Before the Kapool could get up, Gekido dragged his blade across the ground and slashed the mobile suit down the middle. He roared as he launched the Leo forward, slashing a Flat across the waist. But he wasn't finished with the mobile suit, he swung the blade around, slashing the Flat into four. The four pieces exploded, giving the Leo a dark look as it turned to face the other suits.

"What, we, we definitely need the Turn X now…REQUESTING REINFORCEMENTS!" one of the Flat pilots screamed.

"SHOOT HIM!"

The Flats fired their rifles, while the Kapool fired the cannons in its chest. Gekido moved in between the blasts, blocking some with his shield. He cut down one of the Flats, then punched another in the face. Grabbing the Flat's arm and pushing off of its chest, Gekido tore off the Flats rifle arm. He then swung around, hitting the Flat with its own arm. Ducking and spinning around, the Leo dodged the Kapool's claw swipe. Gekido yelled, tearing through the Kapool with his sabre, then stabbing another Flat in the chest.

"Kill you…KILL YOU!" he yelled.

He began marching towards the final two Flats, dragging the sabre cross the ground.

_"Its not like you ever had any friends or family that you actually gave a damn about, YOUR SO HEARTLESS THAT YOU CANT EVEN MAKE FRIENDS SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT HUH!"_

"Kira…Yamato!"

Gekido touched his patch, looking up at a new target. He growled as he launched the Leo into the air, intending to cut this target out of the sky. The unknown suit, clearly not a Gundam but unlike any other suit Gekido had seen ignited a beam sabre on its arm. It slammed its sabre into Gekido's. Both machines looked into one another's eyes and for a moment Gekido thought he heard laughter.

_(End OST)_

That was what woke him up. The rage faded as the unknown suit pushed him back. Both remaining Flats fired their rifles, destroying the Leo's legs and blowing chunks off of its armour. Gekido braced himself, feeling the Leo slam into the ground. He quickly climbed out of the mobile suit, running away the wreckage. Flames and smoke rose all around him, spreading throughout the area he'd destroyed. He fell to his knees, coughing from the smoke.

"Cant die here," he growled.

An explosion suddenly threw him through the smoke. Gekido landed on the floor, gasping as he felt the blood on his chest.

"Damn it," he whispered, falling into darkness.

He found himself on the beach, he recognised it as Orb, his supposed homeland. But honestly, he hated the place because of how dull and peaceful it was.

"Your natural instinct is to fight, to strive for a goal!"

Gekido turned his head, sighing as Yamato Kuzunagi walked to his side. His wife Yisaka soon followed, smiling as she sat beside Gekido.

"For the short time we knew you, you acted like we imagined an older son would, the kind you couldn't lecture about anything, the kind that thought he knew everything," Yisaka explained.

"I'm not your son," Gekido growled.

"You were everything we hoped for," Yamato said.

"Shut up, I'm not your son, I'm not even your adopted son, I'm just the science experiment you took pity on, the freak you kept in your house to keep out of trouble," Gekido explained.

Yisaka rubbed Gekido's cheek with her hand, smiling as his body shook.

"Gekido, we never thought that of you, your friends never thought that of you. The truth is Gekido that you were never like a son to us," Yamato explained.

"HAH! I knew it, after all that bullshit you told me when you were dying, the truth is you were just shaping me into being your weapon against Uragiri weren't you?" Gekido asked.

"You weren't like a son to us Gekido," Yisaka whispered as she wrapped her arms around Gekido.

"You were a son Gekido," Yamato smiled.

"We taught you everything we could, gave you the love we knew Uragiri wouldn't give you. You protected your brother and sister no matter what, you excelled everything we hoped for you, you were our son Gekido and we'll always be proud of you. The path your walking is going to be difficult, you'll find more questions than answers, but we have no doubt that you'll continue to make us proud!" Yisaka explained.

"You are our greatest hope Gekido, we believe that you'll blaze a trail to the secrets of the past!"

"The secrets of the past," Gekido mused.

"Remember what I said Gekido, take the secrets and revelations, take the hits that life throws at you," Yamato ruffled Gekido's hair and smiled as he disappeared.

"Our son, he's gotten so strong, and your only going to get stronger Gekido," Yisaka wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up, her form fading as Gekido got off the sand.

He raised his hand, forming it into a fist as he felt heat on his cheeks and blood on his chest. Gekido returned to the conscious world, his knees shaking as he faced several armed soldiers, they all wore civilian clothes, but carried guns and wore badges signifying their loyalty to the Moonrace. They aimed their rifles at Gekido, approaching him cautiously. He pulled off his cap, revealing his face and wild hair to the terrorists.

"Your no OZ soldier, who are you?" one of them asked.

A snarl escaped Gekido's mouth as he took on a feral stance and expression. He swung his arm around, emphasizing his determination, and his name:

"My name…is Gekido Kuzunagi! And you will not stop me from MOVING FORWARD!"

Next Chapter 2: Turmoil on the moon

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of my next big fic. Gekido will play the role of the main character, but if you want any of your original characters to appear then send me their profiles and I'll try to work them into the plot. Gekido will go into deep space and he will fight in the Purpose, but first he has to survive the Moonrace's revolution.


	3. Turmoil on the moon

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Back with another update to Gekido's story, this time we introduce the cast of Turn A, and even the titular mobile suit. Plus General Legacy also makes an appearence.

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 2: Turmoil on the moon

Gekido looked at his enemies, in his mind he judged whoever pointed a gun at him as his enemy. These men were all rookies in comparison to him. He could see the fear in their eyes, the fear of his reputation. So with a single step he let out a brutish growl, causing the soldier's to step back. Gekido resisted the urge to laugh at them, even if they were afraid they were still in the perfect position to shoot him. Even if by some miracle he beat them all, he was still bleeding.

"Get down on your knees now," one of the soldiers commanded.

"Try and make me," Gekido retorted.

The soldier raised his rifle, aiming it for Gekido's kneecap. But before he could pull the trigger, the honk of a horn caught the attention of the soldiers. A black limo drove towards the soldiers, skidding around in an arc. The back of the car hit the soldiers, throwing them like dominoes to the ground.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" the white haired driver yelled.

Wasting no time, Gekido dived through the window, cringing as he felt his cut tear. He slid into the back seats, clutching his chest in pain.

"STEP ON IT LORAN!" he recognised the brown haired girl from earlier.

"I'm going Sochi," the driver seemed to hold his own, better than Kira did in the situation.

Either he was a coordinator or he had military experience. That's at least what Gekido thought as the driver manoeuvred the car around an approaching battalion. As Loran drove the car through the base, Gekido began putting together a makeshift dressing. He slipped his hoody off and tore into the leather seats.

"OI! THAT'S REAL LEATHER!" Sochi yelled.

Ignoring Sochi, Gekido took the stuffing and pressed it into his wounds. He then tore the belt off of the right passenger seat and tied it around his waist.

"Sochi, get on the phone to the house, tell Jessica and Sam to get bandages and a med kit, and a knitting set too," Loran explained.

"R-right," Sochi picked up her phone and began dialling a number.

Gekido shook his head as his vision began to blur. He sat on the seats and fastened his seat belt as Loran accelerated. Loran turned his wheel, skidding as he avoided an OZ barrier. The young man put his foot down on the accelerator, kicking the limo to high speed. Sochi let out a scream as the car knocked through the fences gate.

'He's good,' Gekido thought, seeing the OZ soldiers in the distance. 'Damn it,' he suddenly realised just how much danger he had put these people in.

Unless OZ was incompetent then at least one of those soldiers would have seen the registration plates, and would look up whatever household on the moon owned the vehicle. The girl Sochi contacted someone, perhaps a servant or a relative, if that was the case then the girl was upper class, had a big house and family.

'Got to get out, got to leave these people…shit, no don't fall uncon…'

Gekido eyes drifted shut, and his breathing became shallow. Loran looked in the back, widening his eyes as he saw Gekido fall unconscious. He turned to Sochi, ordering her to climb into the back with their passenger and start with CPR.

"I've only seen it done in the TV, how do I kiss him?" Sochi asked.

"You don't kiss during CPR, just put your ear to his mouth and you should be able to feel whether he's breathing, if so then worry about his heart and start chest compressions, one hand over the other in a rhythm," Loran explained.

"Oh I remember it now…huh…huh…huh…huh…staying alive, staying alive!"

Loran sighed as he put the radio on, a sweat drop running down the back of his head. The station was playing the exact song Sochi was using to control the rhythm of Gekido's chest compressions. They came up to a manor in the woods where a middle-aged manservant opened the gate. Loran parked the car near the front door, climbing into the back with Sochi. A pale-blonde haired girl ran down the steps, followed by several other manservants.

"Sochi, Loran," the girl called to her fellow teenagers.

Loran opened the door and signalled the teenage servants to grab Gekido's ankles, whilst he and Sochi held his arms and head. Sochi had remarkable upper body strength, a result of her daily exercise. As the youngest child of the family and a tomboy, Sochi was demanding and spoilt enough to get the best trainers. Though she was comforting in her own way, smiling at him as they took their new guest to the dining room. Jessica, the oldest of the manservants cleared the table and put a medical kit on the side.

"Where's the knitting set?" Loran asked.

"Right here Loran," the older blonde haired girl said.

"Thank you Kihel," Loran smiled, causing Sochi to frown at him and her older sister.

"He cant be any older than eighteen, but look at those scars," Sam, another manservant looked at Gekido's chest in astonishment.

"It looks like something had been…plugged into him, it's the same with his back too," Kihel gulped, rubbing the back of Gekido's neck.

Loran opened the med kit and knitting basket, removing a needle and thread from one and disinfectant from the other. He swiped a lighter from one of the servants and heated up the end of the needle, disinfecting it and heating it to pierce skin. Sochi joined him in taking off the dressing, rubbing the disinfectant into the wound whilst Loran delicately sowed the cut shut. Kihel put a pillow behind Gekido's head and tilted a few drips of water down his throat.

"Is he going to be all right?" Sochi asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest now," Loran sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Where is father?" Sochi asked her sister.

"He's at the dig site overseeing Sid's latest find, they were actually in quite a hurry," Kihel explained.

Loran removed his coat, throwing the blood stained uniform into a bin. Sochi looked at her own shirt, only now realising that it was stained with her 'hero's' blood. She looked to Loran, whom rubbed his forehead with a frustrated sigh.

"Who is he?" Kihel asked.

"I heard him yell that his name was Gekido Kuzunagi," Sochi said.

"Kuzunagi, as in the family of engineers from Orb?"

"What do you know about them Kihel?" Loran asked.

"They're dead!"

The three teenagers and the servants turned to the doorway in shock. A woman resembling Sochi walked into the room. She wore a yellow dress and had her hair tied into a bung.

"Sochi, its good to see you're back, but not good to see that you've bought trouble back with you. Jessica, have our guests clothes washed, I wont have him wearing any of Dylan's things," the woman explained.

"Yes Mistress Heim," Jessica bowed, taking Gekido's shirt and hoody.

Mistress Heim hugged her daughter, casting a disapproving look at Loran.

"I expected better from you Loran," she said.

"Yes Mistress, but you see Gekido needed help," Loran lowered his head.

"Gekido?"

"Gekido Kuzunagi, Loran said that that was how the man introduced himself," Kihel said.

"That's impossible, Yamato Kuzunagi and his wife died during the Alliances invasion of Orb, they only have two children, both of whom died during the Heliopolis incident," Mistress Heim explained.

"Maybe this is a distant relative," Loran suggested.

"It doesn't matter, this man saved my life mother and I wasn't about to let him die as repayment," Sochi said, glaring at her mother.

Mistress Heim sighed as she turned away, walking out of the room.

"Gee Sochi, how was your trip?" sarcasm dripped from Sochi's voice as she kicked at the carpet.

"How was Earth?" Loran asked.

"It was great, Sensou's Chairwoman Alster is really fitting into her role, she's wasted no time in assisting some of the worst hit nations in rebuilding and resettlement," Sochi explained.

"So are we really going to move there?" Kihel asked.

"That's whether father agrees to become a partner in Sensou, I hope he does," Sochi sighed.

"Me too, I'd really like to live on Earth," Loran smiled.

Gekido groaned, causing the three teens to turn to him in concern. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"The Heim manor up in the woods north of the city," Sochi said.

"Heim…oh shit, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! GAAAAGH!"

"JESSICA GET THE SOWING KIT!"

* * *

Dylan Heim sighed as he and his old friend Sid looked at the latest results of their dig. Space Leos from the Romefellar foundation patrolled the borders of the sight, but not even the pilots could resist the urge to look at what the excavation mobile suits pulled out of the crater they made. Sid rubbed the dust off his glasses as he turned to a console.

"Okay, we should be secure, the commander doesn't bother sending us guards," he explained.

Both men resisted the urge to shiver as their benefactor stepped out of the shadows. His aggressive stance was enough to give anyone pause, but it was his mask and eyes that made people fear him.

"Our payment as agreed," General Legacy said, his highly synthesised voice gave both men an excuse to be terrified.

"Yes, we live in truly desperate times, to be relying on private mercenary companies," Dylan sighed.

"We prefer the term private security providers, we give you men, materials and above all the training and the will to take back what is yours, tell your leader that we will leave with Artefact EX," Legacy explained.

"I'm not one to be ungrateful but we are curious as to why you would offer to train the rebels and only ask for our most recent find, what is Artefact EX exactly. Is it anything like the Turn A and X artefacts we found?" Sid asked.

Legacy rolled his head back, his digitised laugh echoing through the chamber.

"EX is so much more than a simple mobile suit, this machine is both the past and the future of all warfare," Legacy said.

The masked man looked at the newest find of the Moonrace, a crystal structure consisting of ice that had formed over a century. But sticking out of the ice was the unmistakable form of a metallic hand. General Legacy turned to the people he had been 'helping' over the past few months, right under the noses of the Earth Alliance. The rebellion of the Moonrace was all just a part of his plan.

"Call the house Mr Heim, I believe your daughter has just arrived," he said as he walked past Dylan, smirking at the horrified expression on the man's face.

As soon as Legacy left the room, Sid turned to his old friend.

"Did we do the right thing, for the moon and future generations?" he asked.

"I hope so Sid, I hope that **his **plan will finally give the moon the freedom it seeks," Dylan sighed.

General Legacy continued his walk through the corridors of the Moonrace's excavation colony. He came to a halt, turning to a group of people that had been following him.

"Queen Soreil, how wonderful to finally meet you in person," Legacy said.

The blonde haired girl was flanked by members of her royal guard, including their leader Harry Ord. He wore a military uniform and red glasses that covered his eyes, much like a mask. Harry himself was a young man reaching his twenties, his silver hair identifying him as a Moonrace coordinator. Dianna Soreil was the queen of the Moonrace nation, and the one Gekido sought for answers. She was a true leader to her people, unaided by advisors of politicians. Both in terms of good and bad, she was everything General Legacy wasn't, and that fact only strengthened his confidence.

"General Legacy, no true name, no true face, yet you arrived on the Moon months ago to train our men, and in that time the rebellion against the OZ faction has grown bolder," Dianna explained.

"Rebellion, they are simple hooligans my queen, nothing in comparison to your army joined with OZ," Legacy said.

"Mutual cooperation between our groups ensure peace between our race and Earth, yet I cant help but suspect you Legacy of playing both sides," Dianna narrowed her eyes at Legacy, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't mock the queen," Harry growled.

"No, its just amusing, for you to think that despite how long you have lived you feel that your wisest of all leaders, Athha, Peacecraft and Zeon didn't live as long as you did but they aged and grew in their experience, you have learnt lessons and then hid away for a few years. Tell me Dianna, how well has your body coped with cryogenics?" Legacy asked.

"Are you threatening the queen?" Harry asked.

"Threatening with facts? It can be done but I'm not doing it now, consider this Dianna, would you rather spend the last moments of your pathetic existence striving for peace between the moon and earth, or actually spending those moments in the one place you want to go to…Earth," the masked man motioned to the blue, green and white orb floating miles from the moon.

Dianna looked at the Earth, caught in a trance from its very sight. Her guards looked up also, not quite admiring it as she did. But the momentary distraction was quickly forgotten, and the guards widened their eyes in shock. Dianna looked at her shoulder, seeing General Legacy's hand grasping it. He moved his gloved hand to her cheek, touching it softly.

"Why spend your days wishing when you could just make those wishes reality?" Legacy asked.

Legacy raised his eyebrows in mild shock as he felt a blade touch his neck. He turned his head slightly, looking down the length of the katana into the eyes of its wielder. The man had thick purple hair, styled into a wild ponytail. He wore a short sleeved grey uniform, showing the scars on his arms. His skin was a pale colour and he had a glint of excitement in his eyes. He was eager for a fight that Legacy could provide. But the masked man simply tapped the 'mouth' of his mask against Dianna's forehead, his form of a kiss.

"You're a brave woman Dianna, and you have fine company," Legacy said as he slapped the blade away with his finger.

"I trust your business with the queen is done Legacy," The swordsman said.

"Yes Gym Ghingham," Legacy smirked, walking past the taller man.

Gym Ghingham smirked, sliding his prized sword back into its sheath. Harry's men marvelled at the speed Legacy had moved, while Harry chastised himself for the distraction, thankful that his glasses hid his shame.

"You let him go?" Harry asked Gym.

"He didn't want to harm the queen anyway, he was just showing you that if he really wanted Dianna dead then none of you could stop him," Gym explained.

"And I suppose you could," Harry glared at the soldier.

Gym let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Well the fight would certainly be interesting to see," he said.

Harry shook his head and bowed to Dianna. Gym followed the man's gesture as Dianna walked past. She clutched her chest for a moment, hiding what Legacy had spoken of.

* * *

Gekido sat in the barn where the Heim family kept their collection of cars. He rubbed the bandages on his chest through his shirt. Loran put a plate at his feet, smiling with Kihel and Sochi. The three of them stood on the other side of the barn, watching Gekido eat the steamed vegetables and meat. He spooned the food eagerly into his mouth, having hadn't eaten a decent meal in days. The last time he had had a good meal was on the Archangel. Gekido paused, looking at the thought, his mind lingering to that time he valued on the Archangel.

"You know it would probably do you good not to eat so much," Mirillia chided him.

"What are you talking about woman?" Gekido asked.

"Your sea sickness, it's connected to how much your eating as well," Sai said, turning his eyes back to his book.

"I'd take their advice kid, guy I knew would eat the full portion of rations before going out on sortie, turned out his stomach couldn't handle the G-forces so he puked most of it out," Mu laughed.

"In my experience when people say a guy I knew they're usually talking about themselves, take his advice Gekido," Kai, the Archangel's chef grinned as Mu glared at him.

Drifting back to the present, Gekido put the rest of the meal down and looked at the floor.

"Oh don't you like it?" Sochi asked.

"Its good…I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was," Gekido sighed.

Sochi and Loran looked at one another in confusion, shrugging as they joined Kihel in sitting beside Gekido.

"So your really the adopted son of Yamato Kuzunagi?" Kihel asked.

"Yeah, though to tell the truth there was never any legal contract about it, they accepted me as one of their own," Gekido explained.

"In that case I'm very sorry about your family," Loran said.

"I don't need pity, they were good people caught in the crossfire of a war they never asked for, there's not a lot that can be done about it now."

"War is meaningless, hopefully things will change now that the Earth knows peace," Loran sighed.

"It wont last, I doubt people really can overcome their desire to fight," Gekido said.

"Why do you say that?" Loran asked.

"Cause its true, some idiot with a grudge against the world says fight and kill and people do it. There's more soldiers out there that are just following orders than there are those that fight for an actual cause," Gekido explained.

Gekido got off the floor, putting on his hood and cap.

"I should leave," he muttered.

"We could go into town," Loran said excitedly.

"That's right, your new here aren't you, you should see the city in all its grandeur," Sochi smiled as she took Gekido by the arm.

Gekido's eyebrows twitched, though he resisted the urge to shrug the girl off. Loran bought one of the cars out and honked the horn at Sochi.

"Lets just try to be back in time to see your father Sochi, I'm sure he'll want to ask you how things were on Earth," Loran explained.

Gekido climbed into the back of the car, with Sochi sitting beside him. She seemed to be getting awfully close for his taste. Though he noticed the glint in her eyes whenever she'd look over at Loran. The young man also had hesitation in his eyes whenever they'd meet. Gekido smirked at their uncertainty.

'Love,' he huffed.

He looked out of the window, watching the vast amounts of woodland creatures running in the forest. Not even the Plants had environments like this. He heard independently financed colonies had environments that resembled Earth lands, like the Texas Colony. The Plants were designed as metropolises to house a new form of life. That concept didn't sit right to Gekido; people were bonded in a way that could only be labelled as humanity. But the fact that the Purpose, a machine was now intelligent, self aware and perhaps conscious questioned the view of 'humanity' and what bound humans to one another.

'Does my existence change the view of humanity?' he wondered.

It was a question that would probably haunt him all the time and he would search for an answer. Loran drove them out of the woods and into what Loran had described as the town. But upon closer inspection, Gekido saw that this town was a primitive place, nothing like Orb. The Moon colony was supposed to be a technological paradise, but Gekido saw little here to suggest that the Moonrace was any more advanced than the average western community. People had set up market stalls and circus entertainers had filled the street. Parking his car in one of the bays, Loran stepped out with a smile on his face, one Sochi mirrored.

"Its good to be back," she said, pulling Gekido out of the car.

"I'm glad you think so, anyway I'll let you two catch up," Gekido grumbled, prying Sochi's arm off of his.

"You should come with us, the markets pretty good," Loran said.

"I'll be sure to admire it from a distance, thank you for helping me," Gekido waved over his shoulder, walking on a separate path towards the market.

Sochi huffed while Loran's eyes lingered on Gekido's back. He felt like there was a greater pain inside Gekido than just his wounds. The young man kept his head low as he walked through the town. Everyone was going about their regular business, enjoying the peace they had. Yet Gekido still noticed the nervousness people had in their eyes. Then he saw them, Romefellar foundation soldiers, people who claimed to be part of OZ but didn't fit in with the ideology of its leader Treize. Gekido came to a halt as he watched several of the soldiers picking on one of the stall merchants. He managed an imported goods stall, fruit from the African nations; though he wasn't dark skinned he still had a thick Southern African accent.

"You know the rules, you have to have a permit to work here," one of the uniformed soldiers said.

"But sir, I had an arrangement with the Queen, my family could trade goods here," the young man explained.

"Your family's business isn't registered, we've confiscated your goods at customs before, pack up your stall and get on the next shuttle to Earth!"

"But I need money to get there and my family needs the profits from our trade with the Queen."

"You think we care, move this crap now!" one of the soldiers kicked up the stalls support pillars, bringing its boxes of fruit to the floor.

The young man fell to his knees, picking the apples and other fruits up. One of the soldiers stepped on his hand, stomping it just hard enough to break the boy's knuckles, as well as the apple he had tried to grab. Gekido looked around the street seeing everyone watching but doing nothing. They were all driven by their fear and perhaps rightly so. But still it irked Gekido.

'Play it smart,' he told himself. 'Walk away!'

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the words hadn't come from him, but from another southern African man.

This one was dark skinned and wore a green shirt. He was taller than the younger man, the right build for an athlete, or perhaps even a soldier.

"Leave my brother alone," he said to the soldiers, kneeling at the boy's side.

"Brother? How does that work?" one of the soldiers asked.

One of the men came out with a racist term, causing Gekido to growl. His hand shook as one of the men kicked the older brother over.

"We are the authority here, not the supposed Queen of the moon, now I want you immigrants out of this district now," the commander snarled as he raised his club.

Gekido rushed at the soldiers, punching the commander across the head. The commander slammed his head against the pavement, falling unconscious. Gekido slipped into a feral fighting stance, his back slouched and snarls escaping his mouth. The other soldiers looked at him nervously before they ran at him. One tried to hit him with a club, but Gekido ducked and elbowed the man in the cheek. He rolled back, kicking two men in their necks. Gekido quickly jumped to his feet and broke off into a run, tackling one of the soldiers. The man's pistol clattered to the floor, sliding into one of the sewer drains.

"RACIST BASTARD!" Gekido yelled, viciously punching the man across the face.

He struck once, twice, his slow blows quickening into a brutal flurry. In his rage his hat and hood fell off, revealing his face fully to the terrified and battered man. Gekido's ears twitched as he heard the click of a gun's safety.

"HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" the soldier screamed.

The feral pilot turned around, looking the man in the eyes. He braced himself, waiting for the coward's bullet. But the bullet never came, instead all eyes were drawn to a flash of steel and blue. A katana blade cleaved through the soldier's fingers, separating him from his weapon. Gekido looked at the wielder in astonishment, his eyes held a similar feral expression to his own. The purple haired man aimed the edge of the blade at the soldier's throat, smirking as the man's legs shook.

"Since when did OZ begin amending trade agreements that had been made before they arrived here?" the man obviously wasn't looking to have the question answered. "And since when was it deemed acceptable to harass local businesses? I'll tell you when, never, not by your leaders and certainly not by mine. Take your wounded and leave, and only come back if you're ready for a real fight," the man growled.

The soldiers picked up their commander and the man Gekido had battered. He turned to the swordsman as they left, watching the man cautiously.

"Ready for a fight then?" the man asked.

Gekido snarled, a part of him eager for another brawl. But he knew that if he got serious and faced an opponent bigger than him then he would risk reopening his wounds. After all the effort Loran and Sochi had taken into helping him, he wasn't about to jeopardise that.

"Gekido Jaeger!"

He widened his eyes, turning around to meet a familiar face. Their encounter had been brief, but she had actually been the reason why he knew of Orb's deep space mission. She stood wearing brown slacks and an aviator jacket, which hid her athletic…form.

"Helen Jackson," Gekido said.

She was an Orb pilot, an attractive woman with tanned skin and short orange hair. A scar decorated the bridge of her nose, while her lips were coated red.

"Gekido Jaeger, that is you isn't it?" she asked, picking up his hat and slapping his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Gekido asked.

"Good to see you too, your looking good for a dead man," Helen smirked.

"And you look like you'd be better off on a magazine than a mobile suit," Gekido retorted.

"Charming as ever I see, or is that your idea of flirting?"

"You ain't my type."

"Too bad," Helen said sarcastically.

"Helen, who was that man that helped me?" Gekido asked.

Helen walked to Gekido's side, handing him his cap.

"That was Gym Ghingham, leader of the Moonrace's space fleet, he donated a very large amount to our deep space project," she explained.

Gekido put on his cap and began helping the African boys clean up their stool.

"We've transferred the stock you requested to a shuttle Miss Jackson," the older brother said.

"Thank you Eric, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Helen sighed.

"They would have harassed us anyway, they probably would have been worse, despite Treize's right hand being a woman these Romefeller foundation dogs don't have much respect," Eric explained.

"Still I should have been here to do something."

"Your regret is unnecessary, but appreciated, these days not too many people try to help us," Eric looked at Gekido, who was checking his younger brother's knuckles.

"Try not to over exert that hand, no heavy lifting or anything," Gekido said.

The boy nodded in thanks and Gekido stood up, brushing the dirt off his trouser leg. He put his hood over his head and put his hands in his pockets. Gym had disappeared and Helen would no doubt tell her superiors about this meeting. He stopped as Helen latched onto his arm.

"Come on, explanation time, you can use that cash to buy me some coffee," Helen said, dragging Gekido towards a nearby café.

Gekido let out an exasperated sigh as he sat at one of the tables. Helen applied another layer of lipstick to her mouth, looking in her make up mirror. The waiter bought their cups to them, including a cake Helen had also asked her.

"So what brings you here Gekido?" Helen asked.

"I'll tell you so long as you tell me why you're here," Gekido said.

"Well our ship needs supplies, we're dealing with several sponsors in this area."

"So your actually going through with it, the deep space mission is happening?" Gekido asked.

Helen took a sip from her cup before she answered.

"Even with the war we were still able to establish contracts with multiple sponsors including Anaheim electronics and the Vist foundation. Charity organisations also supported us and even groups like Blue Cosmos," Helen explained.

"Blue Cosmos, why would you accept help from them?"

"Not every person in Blue Cosmos supports the anti-coordinator ideology, many still follow its old environmentalist path. It was these people that donated towards the research that has provided our ship with an Arc reactor," Helen smiled as Gekido widened his eyes slightly. "That's right, the very same generator that powered the Purpose and the Nenshou Kokoro is being used to fuel the next generation of deep space travel. A generator that draws power from UV light and converts it into energy, the Purpose used a small prototype based on designs found in deepspace, whilst the Trailblazer, our ship uses a larger generator, together with a series of Minovsky particle generators to not only power the facilities of the ship but recharge our mobile suits," she explained, sipping her coffee.

She reached into her pocket, removing a white handkerchief. Gekido nervously pulled his head back as Helen wiped the blood from his knuckles. He didn't mind the gesture but he wasn't used to the physical contact. True he and Lacus had been intimate, but Lacus was innocent and cute (something Gekido 'hated') but Helen was a different class of attractive. He coughed drawing his hands away from Helen's reach to drink his coffee. But he didn't swallow the brown liquid; instead he spat it onto the floor.

"Is that supposed to be coffee?" he stared at his mug in disbelief. 'Waltfeld would be pissed if he ever tasted this crap!'

"I drink it just to stay awake really, so what are you here for then?" Helen asked.

"I came here for answers, I remember from conversations with my dad how advanced the Moonrace was, how their queen used advanced cyrogenics to maintain her youth. But I come here and I see such a 'primitive' design in their architecture, then there's these terrorists and their mobile suits, those Flats are jokes," Gekido explained, causing Helen to laugh.

"You've been here a day and your already getting into fights, and what do you need answers about anyway?"

"My past, my origin, what I am, I don't expect you to understand but before Jachin Due I was told something that made me question whether I'm really human," he lowered his head at the shocked expression on Helen's face.

"Your not kidding about that are you? Wow, a miracle really did happen at Jachin Due didn't it?" she asked.

"Miracle?"

"That's what the soldiers called it when you saved them from the effects of Genesis, the fact you united a force shows that your no ordinary man…hell you're a legend Gekido," Helen smiled.

"I'd rather be an ordinary man," Gekido muttered.

"No I don't think you would, I think your happy you are what you are, because if you were anything else you probably wouldn't have met the many people you've met," Helen explained.

"Maybe not," Gekido sighed.

She smiled and finished her coffee, putting her handkerchief on the table.

"Hey what about…"

"Keep it, consider it an excuse for us to meet again while we're both still here, also…try to get a shower some kind," Helen clutched her nose, smirking at Gekido's frown.

The woman walked away, leaving Gekido with the gift and the bill. Gekido placed some notes on the table and moved to walk away. He stopped and looked at the table again, eying Helen's handkerchief. Lifting the cloth off the table, Gekido blinked in confusion at the card hidden underneath. It was an electronic key/coupon for a hotel; 'Earth Light', it was an extremely expensive glamour hotel in the centre of the tow. Gekido was tempted to throw the object aside, but realised that Helen must have given this to him for a reason. Staying with Loran would eventually attract attention, perhaps from the 'freedom fighters' or OZ. He couldn't put them in danger but he needed a place to stay.

"This is that place," he muttered as he walked away from the café, pocketing Helen's gift.

"HEY GEKIDO!"

Gekido fell to the ground, looking at Sochi with fire in his eyes.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" he roared.

"Sorry Mr Kuzunagi, we were just glad to have found you," Loran said.

"Its okay, I'm glad to see you too, I just wanted to say thanks for your hospitality, but I don't intend on imposing on your family anymore," Gekido sighed.

"You're not imposing…"

"You don't need to convince me Sochi, I've found a place to stay anyway," Gekido took out the hotel card.

"Earth Light, wow the service there is incredible, and you've got the added room service," Sochi looked at the card, his eyes twinkling in jealousy.

"Maybe you two could go there together sometime," Gekido smirked as the two teens blushed.

"We could give you a lift there if you'd like, your bags still in the car anyway," Loran smiled.

"Oh my bag, I had completely forgot about it."

"We picked it up before saving you, although Loran had to carry it," Sochi said.

"What was in that bag?" Loran asked.

"You don't know?"

"No, it was so heavy but I couldn't feel anything resembling a weapon inside it," Loran said.

Loran's statement about not being able to feel a weapon in the bag only confirmed Gekido's suspicion. The white haired Moonracer definitely had experience with weapons. His disdain for violence wasn't as a civilian pacifist, and his athletic shape strengthened the idea that at some point he had been a fighter.

'A fighter that doesn't like fighting, it seems like a common contradiction amongst young pilots,' Gekido thought.

"So it's settled, we'll drop you off then, plus there's something we've got to show you at the centre of town," Sochi said.

Gekido followed, keeping his suspicions about Loran quiet. Every soldier deserved to enjoy peace. It was the politicians, the leaders that had to keep working even when the war was over. He mentally shook his head, he disapproved of Lacus's decision but the part of him that cared for her was glad she could find peace. Though that was something he vowed never to admit to her, if they ever saw one another again. Sitting in the car, Gekido thought of those he had left behind. Helen had been right, he wouldn't have met those wonderful people that he forged bonds with if he had been an ordinary man.

'I regret what I am, but not where it took me,' he thought, smiling as he remembered them all.

_Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Canard, Mu, Murrue, Vincent, Miguel, Casvall, Athrun, even you Natarle. Then the Meisters, the Gundam pilots that pushed the Purpose and me. Even Rau Le Creuscet, one of my most hated enemies has had an effect on me. And something tells me that I still have further to go, that there are still more people for me to meet and forge bonds with._

Gekido's smile lowered into a shocked gasp as the car got closer to the centre of town. Sochi poked her head out of the window, looking at the object in the centre of town in amazement. Even Loran looked at the object with a distant expression, as if he was caught in its gaze. Gekido knew what Loran knew, that the magnificent white doll stood in the centre of the town wasn't a simple statue.

"Artefact Turn A," Loran whispered.

Many saw a symbol of what there was left to discover on the moon, Gekido however saw the magnificent white and blue giant for what it was.

'A mobile suit, a very old mobile suit!' he thought.

_Not only do I have more people to meet, but more secrets to discover._

Next Chapter 3: Opportunity

* * *

There we are people, chapter 3, I know we're slow on the action, or at least mobile suit action. There will be some mobile suit combat very soon, and the Purpose will appear within the next two chapters. Right now I'm establishing the characters and situations of the current arc as well as Gekido himself. Next time he'll settle into the hotel (who can guess what I named it after) and will give himself a new look.

Please tell me what you think of the new story.


	4. Opportunity

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 3: Opportunity

Gekido said his good byes to Loran and Sochi, thanking them for their help. The farewell was short and tactless, mainly because Gekido felt that by some curb of fate he would meet them again. Fate seemed to have a habit of reuniting him with people that annoyed him, (Cagalli, Lacus and above all Kira being prime examples). Gekido whistled at how 'fancy' the hotel was. He seemed out of place amongst the rich teenagers and businessmen, but he didn't care. So long as he didn't run into anyone from his past he would be fine. He caught some of the girl's looking at him, intimidated by his appearance. Gekido removed the card from his pocket as he reached the desk. The receptionist was a skinny guy who reeked of eccentricity.

"The first class suite, it has a great view of the Turn A artefact as well as a hundred activity credits," the man explained.

"I'm not familiar with how this hotel works, this was a birthday gift you see," Gekido sighed.

"Oh, you must have some really good friends for them to turn over coins for the first class suite. It's an apartment sized room with a double bed and two single beds, a 4D entertainment system and simulator and of course the well equipped bathing facilities, your particular room also has an outdoor hot tub. Now the activity credits are what you can use to book activities, for example time in the gym, a massage and room service as well as a shuttle tour of the Heim's families mining facility."

Gekido put a hand to his chin, thinking that this was clearly a opportunity he couldn't miss out on.

"How much does the buffet cost?" he asked.

"Ten credits if you're going for the single serving," the receptionist said.

"How long is the accommodation paid for?"

"A week since check in time, the credits can also be redeemed for cash or additional days," he explained.

"How much cash?"

"Every credit costs ten dollars."

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Either Helen was very rich or she had been given a room by the Orb government.

'Great way to help the economy Cagalli,' Gekido thought.

"I'd like to check into the room now please, and have the kitchen send me up the Tai buffet," Gekido said, watching the receptionist swipe the card.

"Enjoy your stay sir, and just be sure to come to me if you want anything else."

Gekido shivered as he walked away. He didn't mind homosexuality, but an eccentricity to go along with it was a bit much.

'People can like who they like, but they've got to be who they are,' he thought as he entered the elevator.

The walk was short as people were either at the bar and pool or out looking at all the available activities for tourists. For a moment Gekido considered the tour, but he was here for a reason. He needed a place to stay and though ordering a buffet to himself wasn't keeping a low profile, he didn't want to get people hurt. Sochi and Loran would probably have trouble with OZ, they didn't need terrorists scouting their estate and finding him in the guest room. Gekido slid the card through the door and marvelled at his temporary home. It was comfort city, artificial light shined as if it was a sunny beach day, the air conditioning was just right and the smell was pleasant. In fact for the first time in a long time, Gekido noticed that he desperately needed a shower. He crashed onto the bed, looking up at a lifelike hologram of evidence-01.

'Kira, you once told me that Waltfeld once said evidence-01 was what started the fighting, 'proof that people could go further'. No the desire to fight has always been in our hearts, everyone has the ability to fight; alls they needed is the push to do so. War over hatred has existed since we humans walked the Earth,' he sighed, turning on his side.

Despite where he was he missed what he had lost. His family on Orb and the Archangel, and even the enemies he had spent his life fighting.

"Damn it, how pathetic can I be to mourn the loss of my enemies?" he wondered.

He spent the afternoon eating his food and working out. His fists flew at the air, imagining so many people he had struck. He pictured his brutal fistfight with Miguel and for a moment he experienced the rush and bliss of that fight. For a moment he could even smell the mobile suit fuel, feel the pain of Miguel's punches and hear the crunch of his shoes on the sand. He stopped; the sweat made his body shine and his panting was the only sound that could be heard. Stripping off his remaining clothes, he walked naked into the bathing room. It was the size of his bedroom and had a tub and shower. He ran through the cupboards, finding an assortment of gels and grooming products. The cupboards even had spray on dyes, colours that would specifically appear when in contact with hair and could be reversed by spraying it on again.

"_Morning Gekido," Yamato said as he walked past Gekido's room._

"_Morning idiot, please tell me it's a weekend," Gekido groaned._

"_Of course, your mother's making pancakes."_

"_Don't worry I wont miss is!"_

_Gekido walked into the bathroom, dropping his jaw in absolute horror. His beautiful wolf like hair had been changed into an unforgivable colour._

"_P-Pink! WHAT THE HELL!"_

_He turned to the doorway, finding his adoptive brother and sister giggling, the spray can still in their hand._

"_I'm GONNA RIP YOU BOTH TO SHREDS!" he screamed._

Despite how angry he had been at the time, Gekido now laughed. He put the pink dye back in the cupboard and took out the brown hair dye. In a few short seconds his wolf mane was gone, replaced by dark brown hair, hair that was much darker than Kira's. Stepping into the shower, Gekido stood there; time becoming lost to him as the water ran down his body. He washed his hair and the rest of his body, images of the battles he fought flashing before his eyes. It was becoming an old, frustrating experience and it made him so angry. He slammed his hand into the wall, growling intensively.

"I suppose a journey to find out the secrets of the past will always bring up old memories, you cant put your past behind you when your searching for lost history," he sighed.

He stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off. Drying his hair, Gekido looked in the mirror and began altering his hairstyle. It still had a wild side to it, but it no longer spiked like it did in the Archangel. His hairstyle was now neatly combed at the back, reaching his shoulders, while the bangs touched his forehead, with some reaching past his eyes. Satisfied with his new haircut, Gekido smiled and walked out of the bathroom. He'd never felt cleaner in his life, it was a new day and anything was possible. For just this small moment he had forgotten all of his burdens.

'Today, life is good,' he sighed, content with his situation.

**Drip!**

Gekido raised his eyebrows, turning to the buffet table. Sat around the table, their hands and faces frozen in shock were four women. Gekido recognised one as Helen, who was holding a bowl of pork, the sauce dripping off the slice in her chopsticks. The women suddenly began giggling, causing Gekido to blush.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gekido yelled.

He grabbed the nearest cushion, using it to cover his lower regions. The four women continued to giggle as Gekido stumbled around for his clothes.

"You know Gekido when I slipped you that card it wasn't for a booty call," Helen smirked.

Her friends broke into fits of laughter, causing Gekido to snarl.

"I knew you had something planned, but sneaking in when I'm in the shower, what the hell!"

"It could have been worse, you might have walked in on us playing strip poker," Helen said.

"We were just starting to consider it you know," a brown haired woman said.

Gekido put on his pants and trousers, keeping his blush under control as the women stood up.

"Everyone meet Gekido Jaeger," Helen said, smiling as her friends gasped.

"Its Gekido Kuzunagi now," Gekido sighed.

"Nice to meet you Gekido, I'm Peggy, Peggy Lee," a blonde haired woman with grey eyes smiled as she offered Gekido her hand.

He shook her hand, turning to the red haired woman. She had a dark, natural tan to her skin that seemed out of place with the brightness of her hair.

"Kate Bush, it's a real honour to meet you," she blushed as he shook her hand.

"Mahalia, and like Kate said it's a real honour to meet you, we were all pretty inspired by your actions at Jachin Due," the brown haired woman explained.

"Were any of you there?" Gekido asked.

"Junko was there, she told us about your stand against the Omega Gundam, was it really as big as a battleship?" Peggy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Gekido dismissed the respect and sat on the sofa.

Helen threw his sleeveless turtleneck onto his back. He put the top on and moved his bang, covering his right eye.

"So why exactly did you give me the card?" Gekido asked.

Gekido's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as the women continued to eat 'his' buffet.

"Well…I wanted…to give you a good gift…plus I wanted to recruit you for a job," Helen said in between her food.

She scooped some rice into her mouth and sighed in relief.

"Now that is delicious, they do great Tai food here, where was I?"

"You said you had a job for me," Gekido growled.

"Oh yeah, the Moon's political situation aside, Queen Dianna has been a tremendous help to us, granting us the opportunity to collect supplies here as well as recruits for the ship. The only thing she asks for in return is the opportunity to go to Junius Seven and pay her respects to the dead from the war," Helen explained.

Gekido nodded his head, not to accept the job but to show his understanding. Junius Seven was the orbital ring, a junkyard, though Gekido saw it as more of a graveyard as more often than not the ruins of ships and mobile suits would drift into the ring. Add to it the accidents that would occur with scavengers and pirate raids made it both a dangerous landmark and a fitting tribute to the fallen. But it was no reminder, as reminders often stopped people from repeating the mistakes of the past. That was Gekido's bitter view.

"You want to talk to Dianna, come with us and help guard her and maybe at some point you'll be able to find the answers you need," Helen smiled, offering Gekido her hand.

"It's going to be hard, me guarding someone as a pilot," Gekido said.

"Lucky for you we've got just the right equipment for you to use," Helen said.

Gekido smirked, he wouldn't reveal the Purpose's 'resurrection' just yet. He shook Helen's hand, also taking the blueprints she offered.

"The equipment we'll be using for this mission are the Genoace mobile suits, we've managed to secure you a Shalldoll. As you can see it's structurally simple and easy to use, this one has specifically been customised to account for your fighting style. We'll be taking the space shuttle Laura Rola, its been retrofitted with a launch catapult for our suits," Helen explained.

"What kind of trouble are we expecting?" Gekido asked.

"The usual pirates, but we've also heard of something else skulking around the orbital ring, Sensou's been so busy with conflicts on Earth such as the war in South America that they haven't had the time to track or eliminate whatever is destroying ships in the orbital ring. Reports are sketchy but we believe it to be some form of organised pirate gang, perhaps larger than the opportunists."

A sudden knock drew Gekido's attention away from the briefing. He opened the door, allowing the waiter to enter. The young man placed several plates on the table, his eyes wide at the sight of the four women. Gekido smirked as he heard the man mutter profanities as he left, calling him a lucky bastard. His smirk quickly fell as the four women began eating his serving of Sushi.

'Damn freeloaders,' he snarled.

"Now that's good," Peggy said, wiping her mouth with a cloth.

"Thanks Gekido," Mahalia smiled.

"I DIDN'T ORDER THEM FOR YOU!"

"Chill out, you still have plenty of credits left for the rest of our stay," Helen said.

"Good, wait the rest of **our** stay?" Gekido looked at the four women in confusion.

"We're going to be staying together," Helen smirked.

A blush crept across Gekido's cheeks, causing Helen and her friends to giggle.

"Your surprisingly innocent for someone as fierce as an animal," Mahalia laughed.

"Shut up, when's this job going to begin anyway and what's Dianna going to do about her people?" Gekido asked.

"She apparently has a plan of some kind, I think she has a body double or something," Kate explained.

"So let me get this straight, she's going to abandon her responsibility as a leader all so she can visit some grave sight that she could have visited before all this mess with her people started," Gekido huffed as he looked out of the window.

In times of peace a country would run itself, so long as the economy was stable and the population was content then it wouldn't matter whether they saw their leaders. But in times of war and strife people would look to their leaders. The Moonrace had Dianna, the Earth Alliance had the president (a person who Gekido didn't even know the name of because he was so inactive) and the Plants had Lacus Clyne. Gekido's hand shook in frustration, he didn't want to further his own goals whilst placing the moon in danger. But this was the only opportunity he had to ask Dianna the questions he needed to ask.

"All right I get it, I'm in then, just try not to eat all of my buffet," Gekido said, only for his jaw to drop as the four women wiped their mouths.

"That was delicious," Peggy said.

"I'm stuffed, lets not order anymore," Mahalia sighed.

"Yeah lets not," Gekido growled.

The women looked at him in confusion and for a moment they could have sworn electricity surged around the wide-eyed, angry pilot.

* * *

Legacy enjoyed dedication, especially from his men. They were all willing to die for him, for he was 'the will of Uragiri'. He preferred to be known as her successor, the one whom surpassed her in everyway. But his men didn't care, alls they had was him to follow and they would follow until death. They had helped him to set up a temporary base in the heart of the sewer drainage system. Any waste in the colony would be dropped here, and it was the last place the stuck up higher class of the Moonrace would try to look. The masked man worked at a table with his shirt off, his back turned to his men. He assembled various primitive pieces of technology, connected them to volatile substances that would have been toxic to any ordinary man. One of his men rushed to his side, standing at attention.

"Give your report," he said, not turning away from his work.

He placed the finished explosive on the table, piling it with the hundreds of others he had completed. Wiping his hands with a towel he turned to the man.

"Our allies have come, they wish to discuss the mission," the officer said.

"Let him through," Legacy showed only mild interest, turning his attention back to the explosives.

He began assembling another improvised bomb, not needing to turn to know who graced his presence. Legacy could practically smell the fear emanating from one Mr Heim. He stood out of place amongst the tough mercenaries and fanatics, though it wasn't his class that separated them. Even the most foolish soldier in Legacy's forces would have known to have bought a gun in the presence of a man like him, or more appropriately not come here at all.

"Mr Heim, what do you need?" Legacy asked.

"I think we should scrap the mission," he said.

Legacy paused, putting down the explosives. He put on his coat and walked in front of Mr Heim. The man's legs shook but he seemed firm in his decision.

"This is the only way to help your people, the Moon changes and your company takes over, this is the best thing, or would you prefer me to follow the philosophy of your fellow rebel?"

"No, he's mad to even think of total war, I just want the Romefellar foundation out, I want my family safe. Dianna will be leaving, but she needs someone to rule the moon as she would, there's only one person on this colony who could convince the people she's Dianna," he explained.

"And you fear for her?" Legacy asked.

"Yes I do, that's why I want out, we are scrapping the mission, I wont put innocent people in danger," Mr Heim said.

The masked man sighed as he placed his hand on Heim's shoulder.

"Too bad, but the mission was going to happen without your support anyway," he said.

Heim widened his eyes as he looked up at the masked man.

"I gave you the Ex-Artefact, that was worth a small fortune to mars!"

"And you think that obligated me to help you, wrong man I'm afraid, the strong dictate the terms and they say when it is over," Legacy grabbed Heim's neck.

"You're a monster," he gasped.

"By necessity!"

Grabbing the side of Heim's head, Legacy gave it a sharp twist, breaking the rich man's neck. He let the body fall unceremoniously to the floor as he turned to the man that allowed Heim to enter.

"Take the body and put it somewhere people can see it, make it so that the Earthnoids blame the Moonracers," he said.

"Yes sir," his man didn't question the order and Legacy had no doubt that the man would do exactly as he was told.

The resulting chaos would only further his own plans.

* * *

Nights at the hotel were difficult, at least that was the conclusion Gekido came to on his first night. The women snored, but that wasn't the worst of it. He refused to sleep on the double bed with Helen and Mahalia (he knew no other man would say that) Peggy and Kate took the remaining beds and that left Gekido with the sofa.

'Thousands of credits and they cant even afford a built in sofa bed,' Gekido groaned as he adjusted his pillow.

Perhaps taking a bed with Mahalia and Helen would have been a good idea.

'Wait, that sounds a bit perverted,' he blushed.

He rested his head back, thinking of the fights he'd be getting in the orbital ring. Guarding Dianna would bring him closer to his goal, but he knew that no matter how good the double would be Dianna leaving would no doubt result in the opportunists taking advantage of her absence.

"They'll know, somehow they'll know," he said.

"WOULD YOU GO TO SLEEP ALL READY!" the girls yelled.

Gekido fell off the sofa, flames blazing in his eyes as the girls looked at him in disapproval.

The next day, Gekido dressed and waited for the women in the lobby. They came down the stairs, kitted in day out clothes and makeup, making the men around them blush. Even the 'eccentric' receptionist whistled and clapped his hands in approval.

"You are one lucky man," he said.

"Shut up," Gekido growled.

To further Gekido's embarrassment, Mahalia took him by the arm and dragged him out of the hotel. A limo was waiting at the entrance, its windows tinted black. One of the doors opened and the group climbed in. Gekido's cheek pressed against the window as the women climbed in.

"Sit in another seat damn it," he snarled.

"You can all sit next to me if you want ladies!"

Gekido turned away from the window, looking at the man sitting in the seat in front of him. He wore white clothing, with black gloves. His hair was pure white and seemed as wild as Gekido's had been, matching the man's wolfish grin.

"Yo, good to see you again Gekido," the man said.

"Woolf Enneacle, the race car driver?" Gekido asked.

"Hey, you know I'm a pilot now, racing was too boring for me," Woolf grinned.

"So your also part of this mission, I get it now, you and that pretty boy friend of yours are also on the deep space mission aren't you?"

"Hey, that pretty boy's a father now," Woolf said.

"Do you expect me to congratulate him?"

"Ha! Gekido you haven't changed one bit, good to see you again, and…I'm sorry about what happened to your family," Woolf and the Shrike girls lowered their heads as Gekido squeezed his fists.

"Its all right, the people that did it are dead anyway," Gekido said.

"I trust you made them feel it?" Woolf asked.

"No, one of them, a friend of mine sought atonement, so he killed them and probably himself," Gekido sighed.

"Shit, you can't have a regular day can you?"

"What's regular?" Gekido asked.

Woolf chuckled at Gekido's attempt to joke. The limo drove them to the launch sight of the Laura Rola. It looked big enough, not as big as the Archangel; then again the Rola was a luxury vessel, not the warship the Archangel was. Crowds had gathered at the launch site and for a moment Gekido wondered if his suspicions about people knowing had been right. Those suspicions changed when the crowd started cheering as Woolf exited the vehicle. He put on a pair of shades and walked down the red carpet. Gekido shook his head before covering his face with his hood.

"Come on, try to look like your having a good time," Mahalia said as she took him by the arm.

"I'd rather look like a bodyguard," Gekido grunted, shrugging Mahalia off.

Mahalia sighed, causing Helen to pat her shoulder. Gekido walked close to Woolf, looking at his surroundings. He spotted Loran and Sochi in the crowds. Though surprisingly he didn't see Sochi's sister with them. That and Loran and Sochi didn't seem to be on the best of terms, for one thing Sochi wasn't jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

'Then again you've dyed your hair,' Gekido smirked.

Perhaps the disguise was working better than he imagined. The only reason the Shrike team knew was because they had expected him to be at the hotel and Woolf probably knew he would accept the job. But the sooner he found a replacement eye patch or a cybernetic eye the better. Everyone seemed to relaxed with the current situation, though the mobile suit force of the Moonrace terrorists were ineffective against skilled pilots in Leo's, it wasn't how quickly the rebels would be put down that scared Gekido, it was how severe OZ or perhaps the Romefellar Foundation would be in putting the rebel force. The moon colony was a small community and probably wouldn't survive a full-scale battle.

'Why do you care so much about this colony?' Gekido wondered. 'Your reading too much into it, nothing spectacular is going to happen to this place…what am I kidding, nothing spectacular was supposed to happen to Heliopolis but it did, I'm sure nothing spectacular was supposed to happen to Junius Seven but it did, but why do you feel responsible?'

He looked at the palm of his hand, squeezing it into a fist. The images of a crumbling Heliopolis and the bodies inside Junius Seven flashed before his eyes.

'Is it because you feel like you can stop those disasters? Or because as a weapon, your responsible for the destruction?'

He walked on, the vein on his forehead popping as Woolf signed autographs and stopped to shake hands. The girls were posing for cameramen, looking like classic models. Their actions made Gekido question their worth as soldiers, how could women that stunning be good soldiers.

'Cagalli was reasonable…wait a second, am I thinking of Cagalli as attractive, Kira mistook her for a boy…then again he's an idiot,' Gekido sighed.

His eye scanned the crowd, despite his cover he was no security expert but he saw quite a few fans with old pictures of Woolf when he was younger. Some even looked like personal photos from a few years back, of a younger Woolf stood next to a boy with green hair and a yellow jacket. There were quite a few men on the side Helen's friends walked on. They were mostly teenagers, word had probably gotten around that four sexy women were walking down the red carpet. Gekido even spotted a pervert trying to grab at Helen's breast. She proved just how much of a soldier she was by punching the man in the head.

'Wow, Helen really is sexy,' Gekido grinned as the woman huffed and walked away from the unconscious cameraman.

"Come on guys, Woolf we've got a schedule to keep," Helen said.

"Just one more minute," Woolf said.

The man grinned as he removed the permanent marker pen from the back of a woman's shirt. Her friends squealed in delight at the cartoon Woolf drawn on the shirt. Gekido cast Woolf an unbelieving look as the man continued walking down the carpet. Woolf gave one final wave to the crowd before they entered the shuttle. Once the doors were closed, Helen went into her leadership form.

"Have our mobile suits prepared for full combat, I especially want the Shalldoll finished. Send word to the captain and tell him we're ready to launch, also inform our guests of the areas they are allowed to enter, keep them in the briefing room," Helen explained to a passing crewman.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted respectfully before running off.

"How many times did you have to hit that guy to show him respect?" Mahalia asked.

"Only once, he stopped trying to catch a peep at me in the shower after that," Helen grinned.

"I like a woman who takes charge, although I've heard Gekido had aggressive training techniques too," Woolf nudged and winked at Gekido.

"Gekido, come with me," Helen said.

"Wow that was quick!"

"ITS NOT ABOUT A BOOTYCALL!" Gekido yelled.

Gekido followed Helen down the corridor, shooting a glare at Woolf (who was still winking at him). He kept his head low as he noticed a few Orb mechanics and officers running past them. Helen opened the door to one of the briefing rooms and stepped inside. Gekido looked at the screen they had displayed, showing a list of ship names, a few Gekido recognised as Alliance.

"What's this about? Why are we really going to Junius Seven?" Gekido asked.

"You're a sharp one, we're doing a favour for Queen Dianna, but in actuality we're working on behalf of Sensou's commander Vincent Rach to eliminate the forces working inside Junius Seven," Helen explained.

"You report to Vincent?"

"Of course, the Shrike team are all members of Sensou after all," Helen smirked.

Gekido cursed under his breath, his hands on the verge of shaking.

"Its okay, I haven't told Vincent that I met you, my friends wont say anything either."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Gekido asked.

"Because when I met you on the streets it was obvious you didn't want to be found, your friends are starting to move on with their lives, so you didn't want to reopen old wounds. Murrue Ramias is working under a new name as a technician along with Andrew Waltfeld, Kai has opened up his own restaurant, and he's actually quite successful now. Athrun Zala is also under a new identity and is working as a bodyguard for Cagalli," Helen explained.

"Bet that's not all he's working as," Gekido huffed.

"Not every loving relationship involves sex you know," Helen sighed.

"They're teenagers that just survived a war!"

"Point taken!"

"Anyway, how is Vincent?" Gekido asked, awkwardly rubbing his head.

"He's fine actually, fitting quite well into the role of a leader, he's already gained the loyalty of several fine pilots and organisations," Helen said.

"All that without having to punch someone," Gekido smirked.

"Yeah, anyway we'd better get ready to meet with Queen Dianna," Helen smiled as she removed a case from her pocket.

She slid the case across the table, just fast enough for Gekido to grab it. He opened the case and smiled, removing his hood as he removed the object inside. It was a metallic black eye patch with the kanji symbol for rage on it. Tying the patch around his eye he nodded his head to Helen.

"Now you look much better, less likely to hit someone," Helen said.

"Better find a new one then," Gekido growled, causing Helen to laugh.

A few seconds passed before Woolf silently entered the room. He sighed in relief, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd come in and find Helen on top."

"ITS NOT A BOOTYCALL!" Helen and Gekido yelled at Woolf.

He rolled his head back and laughed, even as the door opened. Helen stood to attention whilst Gekido cast a careful eye at the new entries. He recognised one as that Ghingham guy and for a moment his heart blazed with excitement. The man looked ready for battle, holding two katanas on his belt. Behind him however was someone who made Gekido's eye flare in anger. She was wearing a white Orb uniform as a disguise but she didn't fool Gekido. Her skin was pale, but it was the blonde hair that gave her away. She looked exactly like Sochi's sister.

"So that's your game," Gekido growled.

"Excuse me?" Dianna put a hand to her chest, taken aback by the aggression in Gekido's voice.

"Damn coward, damn idiot," Gekido snarled.

His fist slammed into the table and Woolf reached for the gun in his jacket. He hesitated, unwilling to turn his gun against someone he respected. Gym however had no such qualms. He drew one of his swords and grinned from ear to ear.

"We might as well celebrate the launch of this mission with a battle," Ghingham laughed in delight.

He pulled the second sword on his belt and threw it to Gekido.

"Go on, let loose your fighting spirit!"

Gekido clutched his head and time seemed to slow for him. He saw the katana floating towards him, as if they had already left the artificial gravity of the colony. The image of the Katana continually faded between several faces. Uragiri, her merciless grin as she kissed him, abused him in a way no one should be abused. Brian, his evil laugh, then his despaired expression right before the gunshot. He saw Kira at first alone but then finding happiness with Flay. Lacus alone and confused, then her eyes clear on her goal as she led a revolution. He saw the crew of the Archangel overcoming their doubts, one soldier after another defying orders to help him and finally Vincent.

He swung his arm around, batting the sword aside with a glare fixed on Ghingham. Images of the people he had fought flashed before his eyes. He'd fought as a beast in nearly every encounter. But his final battle with Miquel had been in perfect clarity, he wanted to face every opponent like that from now on. No more tantrums like the one he threw at the shuttle port. That was his silent vow and with the best of his abilities he would see that done.

"There are bigger things at stake here than whatever crap reason you've got for leaving your people and getting Sochi and Loran involved. I'm gonna expect answers from you 'your majesty' but right now, I've got a job to do and I'm gonna see it through," Gekido explained, squeezing his hand into a fist before walking out of the door.

Dianna trembled softly, the ferocity of this man was like an animal and it made her think of the masked man. Gym trembled for a very different reason, even though Gekido had rejected his challenge his respect for the man had deepened. More than ever he wanted to meet Gekido in battle. Helen smiled at where the sword now rested, rejected by its would be wielder. When she'd told her second in command Junko and her mentor Oliver about finding Gekido, they questioned whether she'd be able to control him. It was clear now that he ability to command didn't matter, because Gekido would always do what he knew in his heart to be right before letting his fighting instincts overcome him. He was a berserker but more than that he was a Gundam pilot through and through. Gekido floated to his bedroom, he'd check out this Shalldoll Helen talked about later; right now he wanted to sleep.

**(Snore!)**

Gekido's eyebrow twitched, for he was sharing a room with the Shrike girls. While some men wouldn't believe his anger, they hadn't yet heard their snoring.

Next Chapter 4: Valentine graveyard

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I had considered Gekido and Gym actually getting into a fight but I figured it would be senseless (too senseless for even Gekido :) Also I hope I got the portrayal of the Shrike team members right, I was trying to establish the fact that they're a bunch of stunning but very strong women in both their independance and their characters. Anyway next time the raiders (or perhaps raider) in Junius Seven is revealed.


	5. Valentine Graveyard

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Hey guys, I'm back with another exciting chapter and the longest chapter so far. Mobile suit combat is back as the G-Exes makes its debut along with a character from the G-Gundam anime (now I know opinion regarding that anime is controversial but rest assured I wont make the fights too...G-Gundamish :) plus Gekido gets more Shrike girl teasing

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 4: Valentine Graveyard

The Laura Rola was a fine ship, though it had nothing on the Infernus or the Archangel. Throughout his stay Gekido would always move through the ship with his hood on, alongside Woolf or one of the Shrike girls, never alone much to Gym Ghingham's disappointment. He could tell that the giant of a man wanted to talk to him alone and the feeling wasn't mutual. Gekido wanted to get Dianna alone and talk to her about the moon's cryogenics facility; he didn't have time to indulge his berserker tendencies. Gym Ghingham clearly shared his mentality as a berserker, but Gym seemed to embrace it with an old fashioned warrior's spirit. He'd revelled in war, not battle and that was a dangerous thing. Gekido crossed the corner of the corner, walking with Mahalia. She was dressed in a grey flight suit with a red ribbon tied around her arm. All of the Shrike team girls wore ribbons on their arms, and bore their team emblem on their shoulder patch's. The emblem was of a bird, probably a robin or a bird just as small holding a plant of some kind. Gekido wasn't familiar with birds or plants. But one thing he did know was a mobile suits.

"The Shalldoll," Gekido said, looking at his new machine as he and Mahalia entered the hanger.

Four pink and white mobile suits were lined up on the wall, separate from the Shalldoll. Gekido guessed they were the Genoace's. They were slightly bulkier than the Shalldoll but shorter, mainly because of their simple dome shaped heads. Gekido jumped and floated off of the railing, past the working mechanics so he could further inspect the Shalldoll. It had been painted to resemble the Purpose's phase shift armour, grey with red highlights on certain parts of the chest and arms. The suit even had two horn like protrusions on the back of its head, furthering its imitation of the Purpose. Gekido floated onto the machine's shoulder and took a look at its neighbour. Now while the Shalldoll was a simple mobile suit with mere bits added to it to resemble the Purpose, Woolf's unit the G-Exes looked like a deliberate attempt to imitate a Gundam. But it had no V-fin and in Gekido's eyes that didn't make it a Gundam.

'Besides Gundam pilots either need to be whiney, antisocial or plain angsty…hold on have I just stereotyped Gundam pilots, god I hope I'm not one of the whiney ones, I don't people comparing me to Kira,' Gekido inwardly groaned.

"You know, you get a distant look in your eyes most of the time, are you contemplating something?" Mahalia asked, sitting on shoulder opposite Gekido.

"I was thinking about the machines like the Purpose, the Gundams. Helen said you are all part of Sensou and that Vincent has recruited a load of exceptional pilots, are they Gundam pilots?" Gekido asked.

"You know what, I have no idea, alls I know is that they're carrying out secret operations to take out the renegade OZ soldiers. I've heard whispers of G-Type suits working in Sensou operations. Vincent has been working quite closely with Edward Harrelson, that guy with the Sword Calamity, and an Astray type Gundam that apparently has a camera attached to its gun. Or the gun is a camera, I'm not quite sure," Mahalia babbled.

Gekido huffed, crossing his arms as he leant against the Shalldoll's head.

"How do women like you end up on the battlefield?" he wondered.

"Careful that's sexist," Mahalia put on a scolding tone to her voice. "But you wouldn't be the first person to put it that way, it get it really…" she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Get what?" Gekido looked at her curiously.

"You don't like it when people you think shouldn't be on the battlefield get hurt…your concerned about us women," Mahalia grinned.

"So chivalry really isn't dead," Helen said from the Shalldoll's leg.

Gekido looked down, seeing Helen, Peggy and Kate standing side by side in their flight suits.

"You're a regular knight in shining armour," Kate smiled.

"Such a gentleman," Peggy said.

The girls giggled as Gekido growled. Full-blown laughter echoed through the deck. Woolf and Gym stood at the door, their heads rolling in amusement. Gekido overcame his initial anger and began chuckling. Dianna watched the scene from the observation deck and smiled slightly at how much fun everyone was having. Gekido floated down to the floor, laughing as Helen got her makeup mirror out.

"This is what I'm talking about, not to be sexist but I always imagined women like you modelling clothes on a magazine or even acting in films," Gekido explained.

"Yeah, everyone would come to see a film with no acting but great looking women, besides I'm a total disaster on stage, I get stage fright," Mahalia said, landing behind Gekido.

"I can see where your looking at this from, why do something dangerous like this when we could be living in luxury. Well the simple fact is, we all wanted to do something that made a difference. We wanted to dedicate ourselves to a cause and for a while we found that cause in the Orb military. But after Onogoro we decided to focus our will on another cause, the cause of Sensou," Helen explained, applying a layer of lipstick.

"We know how to fight, you don't need to worry about us Gekido," Peggy said.

"You're my comrades now, even Woolf is my comrade, once we go into battle we'll have to watch one another's back," Gekido said.

The Shrike team nodded their heads as Gekido floated away from them. Woolf watched the moment with a grin, one that quickly fell as Gym slapped him on the back. The taller man had that feral grin across his face, though it was clear he had something constructive to say.

"It seems Gekido Jaeger's reputation of possessing extreme compassion for his comrades is true, he apparently cried at Jachin Due you know," Gym explained.

"Your mistaken, that's Gekido Kuzunagi, Gekido Jaeger died at Jachin Due," Woolf said.

"Really, perhaps I should talk with him to confirm that," Gym muttered.

Woolf slapped Gym's hand off his back and glared at the man.

"You go anywhere near Gekido and I wont even bother using my gun, I'll beat the crap out of you there and then," Woolf growled.

Gym narrowed his eyes in excitement, his hands trembling as they lingered over his katana. Woolf squeezed his hand into a fist, waiting for Gym to make the first move. But the Moonracer quickly lost interest as Gekido passed them. The young man looked at them from the corner of his eye. His expression clearly said two things; for Woolf not to fight his battles and Gym to back off. Ghingham nodded his head to Gekido before walking away from Woolf.

"Gekido," Woolf said, catching his attention. "Be careful with Gym Ghingham, he may be a fellow berserker but remember that he hasn't forged the kind of bonds with his comrades you have, nor experienced your level of war," he explained.

Gekido huffed as he summoned the elevator.

"I pray no one ever does, Woolf what made you want to be a pilot? And not just cause you were bored," Gekido looked to the man with a frown on his face.

"Its true I was bored with being a racer, along with wanting to pilot I wanted to do something that benefited people besides sponsors," Woolf explained.

Gekido nodded his head, more satisfied with Woolf's reason than he had been before. His respect also grew slightly, though not much. He took the elevator to the bridge, deciding to familiarise himself with the crew a bit more. The communications officer was a young girl as old as Miriallia, cute and bubbly with green hair. Behind her was the radar operator, an older young man wearing glasses with his black hair slicked back. Gekido walked down the deck, looking at the other CIC staff. They were all pretty young, supervised by people like Natarle and Murdoch.

"Remember your training, mobile suits are hotter than meteorites, but since we're at peace now remember to relay the signal to Kara before you fire," the first mate explained to a very young gunner.

The first mate wore an EA uniform and on instinct Gekido pulled his hood further down his head. She had red curly hair and carried herself with a disciplined demeanour. Though Gekido caught the flicker of a smile as she watched the banter between two crewmates.

"Both equally skilled pilots with complete knowledge of their machines, which machine do you think would win, the Freedom or the Strike?"

"Easy, the Freedom every time, it's got the fire power and the speed, the Strike's just too clunky even with the Aile!"

"Okay I can get that, how's about this then, the Justice and Freedom against the Purpose and the Nenshou Kokoro?"

"Both would be very close fights if the pilots were equal," Gekido said, taking an interest in the conversation.

"Well the Purpose would probably be the first to go, I mean it doesn't have as many flashy weapons as the other three units," the crewman on the right said.

He was a ginger haired boy with freckles and a keen smile. His partner, sitting to his left had a very intrigued face, decorated by the long bangs of his blue hair.

"All units would last long if they had good pilots, the Purpose is a very resilient machine, while it probably would ultimately be destroyed it would make both the Freedom and the Justice work for the kill," he explained.

"Come on Decker if the Freedom had an actual good pilot it would wipe out everyone!"

"The Freedom does have a good pilot," Gekido growled slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"He always avoids the vital spots, any person could kill in a mobile suit, a truly brilliant pilot doesn't need to kill his enemies," Gekido explained.

"A good point, but your kind of missing the Freedom's strength Seamus, its not in its fire power but its targeting computer. It makes it very easy for the pilot to target multiple suits and parts. If the Freedom pilot was using something like the Strike, they wouldn't be nearly as good at disabling a mobile suit. In fact one might even go so far as to saying that the Freedom was designed specifically to disable a mobile suit," Decker explained.

"No, the Freedom was designed to barrage enemies with beam fire and overwhelm them completely," Seamus said.

"Lets just agree to disagree," Decker sighed.

"I suppose we could talk about which of the Shrike girls is hotter!"

"Not on any woman's shift," the first mate said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Commander Tanner," the two boys said.

Gekido heard a chuckle next to him and saw the captain. He was sitting at the captain's chair over all of his crewmembers and it looked like a tight fit. Despite his heavy weight he fit nicely into his EA uniform.

"Boys will be boys Lizbeth," he said.

"Yes Captain," Commander Tanner said.

Gekido floated to the Captain's side and looked at his view of space. He could just about make out the first layer of scrap of the debris belt. The captain looked over at him and smiled.

"You have the look of a great pilot you know," he said.

"That's kind of you to say sir," Gekido said dismissively.

"Yeah, you carry yourself with confidence, tempered by caution. I haven't seen that since Gekido Jaeger," the captain smirked.

"Really, what was he like?" Gekido asked, not playing into the man's game.

"Oh I only know by reputation you see, a close friend of mine described to me in quite great detail what the boy looked like, how he moved and how he might move in the future," the captain explained.

"This friend got a name?"

"He was a very important admiral, and a good man!"

'Halberton,' Gekido thought.

"He said that Gekido Jaeger made him feel that one soldier couldn't make a difference, but one soldier was always the start," the captain said.

Gekido turned to the man and confirmed that he wasn't any officer he'd met. The man had a kind expression ill suited for a soldier and a very thick white beard. Gekido couldn't stop the next words coming out of his mouth:

"Did Christmas come early?"

The crewmembers clutched their mouths, trying not to laugh. Captain 'Santa' however was much more amused and rolled his head back laughing. Even Lizbeth was holding in her amusement.

"My wife always did say I should get rid of the beard, 'makes you look like Santa Claus, its bad enough your last names Kringle'" the man laughed.

"Don't tell me your names Kris Kringle," Gekido chuckled.

"No, as far as my crews concerned I'm merely Captain Kringle."

"Well Kris, it was nice meeting you, good to see an Alliance officer again," Gekido said.

"Former alliance actually," Kringle corrected.

"We left the alliance and transferred into the service of Sensou," Lizbeth said.

"I see," Gekido muttered as he turned his back.

"Don't you want to catch a view of the debris belt?" Kringle asked.

"I've already seen it before, nothing special," Gekido said.

Kringle sighed as he turned to Lizbeth. The woman nodded her head, confirming his suspicions.

"I guess we are all trying to move away from our pasts," Kringle said.

Gekido stopped, turning his head to Kringle.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Perhaps one day I'll be drunk enough to tell you," Kringle sighed.

Gekido huffed before walking out of CIC. He kept his hands in his pockets as the elevator took him down a few levels. The time on the ship was boring, so much so that Gekido yearned for combat. But he knew it was dangerous and stupid to think such things. He supposed it was an aspect of his Cyber Psyche and berserker natures.

"Come on Gekido, your not just another weapon, there must be more to us than that," he sighed.

The elevator door opened and Gekido stepped into the hanger's observation deck. Standing there, watching the crew work was Dianna Soreil. Gekido walked into the room, lifting off his hood as he joined Dianna's side. They stood there for a minute, the awkward silence expected from their first encounter.

"One could mistake you for twins you know," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked.

"You and Kihel Heim, your both natural body doubles, its no wonder she didn't get out much. I'm assuming your skin's pale because of your times in that cryo chamber," Gekido said.

"I'm pale?" Dianna looked at her skin in the glass's reflection.

'Smooth move Gekido,' he sighed.

He turned to the girl and looked her in the eyes. Dianna shifted uncomfortably, bringing her hands to her chest.

"I get it now, you didn't want the responsibility didn't you?" he asked.

"I love my people, but there comes a point when you get tired of being…well yourself, for so long I've been Dianna Soreil, the queen of the Moonrace, leader of the moon's first independent colony. Only now, after hundreds of years of ruling have I become irrelevant, OZ bullied their way into occupying our colony and the people want them out, but there is nothing I can do to make that happen," Dianna explained.

"The Turn A," Gekido whispered.

"Its nothing, just an artefact we found," she sighed.

"Your wrong Dianna, the Turn A is a mobile suit and an extremely advanced one if a little clunky. Have someone use it as not just a symbol for the people to rally around but as a deterrent," Gekido explained.

"Violence can't be used to drive away violence!"

"Yet when your backs against the wall you'll fight," Gekido growled.

His ears perked and he turned to the door. Gym stood with his arms crossed, looking at Gekido with a grin. He walked further into the room, gripping the handle of his sword. Gekido fisted his hands as Gym threatened to draw it. He smirked at Gekido's stance before removing his hand from the handle.

"Ones sword keeps another in the sheaf, sometimes the mere threat of violence is a deterrent, that's part of the samurai code and a very effective defensive strategy," Gym explained.

"And I'm assuming its how you've kept the Moon safe whenever Dianna wasn't around," Gekido narrowed his eyes at the man, causing him to chuckle.

"You're a sharp one, yeah I have been known to threaten, I even duelled someone once. In fact it's been my actions that have stopped the foundation from completely taking over the moon, my sword, my fleet and my deterrent has kept the Moon safe for generations. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance didn't dare touch the Moonrace because Gym Ghingham was there to protect them," the warrior growled, his voice taking on bestial tones and something else that quickened the pace of Gekido's heart.

'He has fought a war, and he revelled in the feeling, could he be completely lost to his berserker side?' Gekido wondered.

"That's something you and I have in common Gekido, you're always ready for a good fight," Gym smiled.

"We've got nothing in common," Gekido said defensively.

"I'll let you two talk," Dianna said.

"Wait," Gekido growled, grabbing Dianna's hand. "I need to ask you how long you intend to use Kihel like this?" he asked.

"She volunteered, now let me go," Dianna tried to slip out of Gekido's grip, but he bought his face closer to hers.

"Elaborate on that, now!"

"Someone in my service had discovered Kihel, she always knew of our close resemblance so I sought her out and asked her to take my place. She instantly agreed and according to the daily reports Harry Ord sends me she's adapted well, the people are happy and she's beginning talks with the more honourable factions of OZ," Dianna explained.

"Wow, while you're out dilly dallying she's actually playing the role. In fact one might even say that Kihel Heim is better at being you than you ever were," Gekido let go of Dianna's hand, shooting her an intense glare as she floated backwards away from him.

The door closed and Gekido slammed his fist against the glass. His heavy breathing, and the bang from the window echoed through the room. He turned his head and saw Gym standing with his arms crossed.

"You were right, but you shouldn't be too hard on her, after all she's living off borrowed time," Gym said.

Gekido gasped and shook his head, his eyes forced shut with his regret.

"I don't believe it," he sighed.

"The technology that ensured her reign for generations has also ensured her death. Its that Cryo chamber you see, back when it was discovered it was clear that it wasn't meant to be used by a human, and as more time passed Dianna came to tire of her constant repetition. She'd wake up, guide the Moonrace through war and struggle, but eventually both her health and her dedication to her people faded. I supposed that's another thing we have in common, we both served women whom in the end gave up and focused on their own happiness."

Gym noticed Gekido's shoulders vibrate, and rather than stay silent, he furthered Gekido's anger.

"Yeah, instead of taking her father's place or answering the call of the people, Lacus Clyne decides to move into Orb, shack up with a man already spoken for and spend her days singing on the…"

Suddenly, Gekido swung around, punching Gym so hard that the giant toppled. His swords floated off his belt as he slammed into the wall. Yet despite the vicious attack, Gym kept on grinning.

"You don't mention her," Gekido growled. "You don't mention Kira Yamato either and you especially don't talk shit about them!"

"Sounds like you still care about them," Gym huffed.

"Quit screwing around, I don't give a damn about them, they're both good people, worth ten of us. If I ever hear you talking shit about them again it wont be a single punch next time," Gekido snarled.

Ghingham picked up his swords, resting them on his shoulders as he walked to the door.

"Your in denial," he paused at the door, absently addressing Gekido. "They must be planning something', that's how you feel. But the truth is they're just enjoying the peace when in their hearts they know its not going to last. When the sad truth is, the conflict would stop altogether if the ultimate leader and the ultimate deterrent worked together," he explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flash drive.

He threw the flash drive across the room and Gekido caught it with ease.

"Consider that the payment you're looking for, Dianna's opinion is biased, that's all facts in that drive," Gym threw up his thumb before taking the elevator up.

Gekido looked curiously at the flash drive and where Gym had once stood. His hand trembled, squeezing the drive. He chastised himself for allowing his anger to get the better of him. Gym was a tactician and a warrior, and any smart fighter would look for a weakness. If Kira and Lacus were simply biding their time or well and truly enjoying the peace then either way they didn't need or deserve the attention of the enemies Gekido was certain he would make.

'Maintain control,' he thought.

After changing into his cyber suit, the suit that had unlocked his Cyber Psyche abilities and acted as a flight suit, Gekido climbed into the Shalldoll and began analysing its systems. The Cyber suit was repainted grey and the helmet's red diamond shaped visor now no longer completely obscured Gekido's face. He rested his on the overhead compartment and ran through the Shalldoll's weapons. Two dual shields, defensive gauntlets that could harden the strikes of the mobile suits swings and also hid beam pistols and beam sabres. These were Gekido's most favoured weapons and along with the improvements to the Shalldoll's mobility would allow him to fight to the standards he was used to fighting in the Purpose.

"Liking the new digs Gekido?" Woolf asked over the radio.

"Not as good as what I'm used to, but it'll do for now," Gekido said.

"We'll be going on a patrol before we let the Rola go through the field," Helen said.

"How long till we sortie?" Gekido asked.

"Ten more minutes, be ready."

"Sure thing," Gekido nodded before he signed off the radio.

He looked at the flash drive for a moment before sighing and inserting it into the computer. Pulling up his computer screen, Gekido began analysing the data that appeared. They included diagrams of the machines the Heim mining company was excavating. These objects included mobile suits of primitive design like the Flats, medical machinery that would be used to create medical scanners and the Cryo tube. He spotted a researchers note and read it:

_Preliminary assessments show that though humans are capable of fitting inside, the machine itself is not meant for the human genome. While the machine still preserves current age, it slowly degenerates the internal organs and especially the brain, creating cancerous tumours. Queen Dianna is aware of this information, yet she still wishes us to create another cryo tube. For what purpose I do not know._

Gekido stroked his cheek and sighed. Dianna was dying and like any dying person was trying to cross off the things on her bucket list.

'We're risking our lives for a damn bucket list,' he growled.

Though he was angry, he couldn't help but feel a string of pity for the 'ruler of the moon'. But he also felt curiosity for what this other Cryo tube was used for. That and the date of the researchers entry was noted before the birth of George Glenn. This led Gekido to the conclusion that the colony built on the moon was older than the public thought. He spotted an updated note taken after George Glenn's big space mission, when he returned.

_In all my years of service never did I think of the possibilities George Glen has shown me. His discoveries will change the Earth, but the forgotten moon colony will be left in the dust. I have sent a recommendation to Dianna for us to begin excavating more technology from the moon's surface so we can keep up with the Earth's advancements. The colony development plan will most likely result in more and more colonies built in space, how much longer will pass until humanity has gone beyond Jupiter._

'Not that long really,' Gekido thought.

He continued onto a note taken days before Glenn's assassination.

_George Glenn came to my office today. A long trip from his home on Earth, I was flattered by the gesture of course. I care not for his supposed 'coordinator' status. Though not born through natural means his genetic structure is purely human. Yet strangely Glenn didn't come here to ask me to publish my findings. Instead we sat down and one scientist to another spoke of our findings. I can honestly say what he told me frightened and at the same time ensnared me. George Glenn went to Jupiter and perhaps beyond, yet the means intrigued me. He discovered things the Earth Alliance hasn't revealed and he tells me they will kill him for his secrets. So he asked me to preserve what he knows by transferring part of his consciousness into an AI. Though they can destroy his body, George Glenn and the secrets of what he found at Jupiter will live on._

"What the hell," Gekido whispered.

George Glenn, the first of the coordinators was still alive. Or at least his consciousness, but where did it end up? Gekido continued onto the last entry of the scientist before his successor took over, round about the time ZAFT had completed their first generation of mobile suits.

_I believe my last days are approaching. But I will go gracefully, I have lived an honest and descent life and I feel no shame for the secrets I have kept. This will be both my final confession and my gift to whomever finds it. The secrets of the moon are connected to the secrets of Jupiter and the deepest reaches of space. Aeolia Schenberg's supposed lost deep space team found something…something terrifying yet wondrous at the same time. Everything we know is about to change. But that is not what I am here to discuss. The Turn A machine is simply the first part of a grand puzzle. A machine that can destroy all other machines and its not alone, the Turn X, its brother unit is also capable of bringing Armageddon. They are both players in a Dark History that still has yet to fully be pieced together. The Earth Alliance is trying to ignore it, but it's only a matter of time before the ghosts of the past find us. I implore you find what George Glenn found on Jupiter._

Aeolia Schenberg was the man behind Celestial Being. Had Schenberg preserved his mind the way George Glenn had? Or was he really as great a futurist as people claimed. Gekido removed the drive and put it in one of his utility pockets. At this point there were two things left for him to do, either find George Glenn, or what passed for the man nowadays or find what he found on Jupiter.

'They knew, father and Athha knew about it, that's why they organised the deep space mission, they're trying to find out the secrets of George Glenn before whatever Schenberg feared happens,' Gekido concluded.

His radio chimed and Gekido immediately hid the surprise on his face. Helen's face appeared on screen, wearing her helmet.

"Your on escort duty Gekido," she said firmly.

The hatch to the Shalldoll opened and Gekido raised his eyebrows in surprise. Dianna was floating in front of him; she wore a common Earth Alliance engineer space suit. Gekido sighed and motioned for her to join his side. She sat on his lap, causing his eyebrow to twitch.

"Be nice Gekido," Helen smirked.

'Damn bitch,' Gekido thought, his inner rage throwing the origin of all tantrums.

Gekido reached for his helmet, fastening the object around his head. He slid the visor down and activated the Shalldoll's targeting cameras. The G-Exes was the first to step onto the catapult.

"Yosh, Woolf here, launching in the G-Exes!"

"Gundam wannabe!" Gekido called out, causing the G-Exes to stumble slightly.

"OI! The G-Exes is its own machine!"

"JUST GO WOOLF!" the Shrike girls yelled.

Woolf sighed, annoyed that his chance to be cool was interrupted. The G-Exes slid across the catapult, which threw it out into space. One by one the Genoace's also stepped onto the catapult and were launched out of the ship.

"Okay Mr Kuzunagi, your clear to go, I'm Maria Harpe, I'll be your communications officer," the green haired girl's face appeared on the screen.

"All right, here we go," Gekido muttered.

He smoothly moved the Shalldoll onto the catapult.

"Pilot Kuzunagi, Shalldoll launching!" he said.

The Shalldoll slid across the catapult and at the same time Gekido engaged his thrusters, coolly flying away from the ship with the aid of the catapults momentum. Dianna gasped at what she saw, though for Gekido it was a sight that only bought back his old anger. The floating continent he and the Archangel crew saw when they first got to the debris field, it was just one piece of the Junius Seven colony. Gekido squeezed his controls tightly, containing his urge to hit something.

"My god," Dianna gasped.

"You knew it had happened, what were you expecting?" Gekido asked.

"I-I," but Dianna was left speechless at the sight of the colony.

Gekido floated to the G-Exes side, nodding the Shalldoll's head. Woolf nodded back and pointed to their objective, the gigantic colony of Junius Seven. It was frightening really to know that an object capable of destroying half of the Earth was floating just above it.

'Don't even entertain such thoughts Gekido,' he cringed at the destruction, as well as the thought that someone would be evil enough to do such a thing.

"We'll keep an eye out for these raiders, Kuzunagi, you take Dianna and make sure she does what she's gotta do," Woolf commanded.

"All right, moving in," Gekido flew the Shalldoll into the colony.

Dianna let out a shriek as a body bounced off of the Shalldoll's head.

"You keep your eyes open and you look at them, this is what the Earth Alliance did, what its leaders allowed Blue Cosmos to do. This is why I joined them, so I could force them to be better, so that it wouldn't happen again," Gekido explained.

He landed the Shalldoll on the streets and opened the hatch. Dianna floated out of the machine and put her hands together. Gekido sighed as he floated out and gripped her shoulders. He activated the weak thrusters on his backpack, keeping them both in one position.

"Be careful in space, one tiny movement and you could float too far way, remember to use your backpack's thrusters…"

"Mr Kuzunagi, with respect could you remain quiet?" Dianna asked.

"How long?"

"For as long as it takes for me to pray, and for this sadness inside me to fade."

Gekido noticed from the tone of Dianna's voice that she was crying. He had no insults for her, only sympathy. It reminded him of Miriallia's reaction.

'Never again,' he thought on that oath.

Blue Cosmos had tried again and if not for the Freedom and Justice they probably would have succeeded. But Patrick Zala actually attempted to destroy the Earth.

'Schenberg talked about something in space, but what about our nature, men like Patrick Zala are far greater threats than ghosts of some 'dark history'' Gekido thought.

Finally Dianna raised her head and let her tears flow.

"Sometimes its good to let your feelings go, you should while your still able," Gekido sighed; knowing he'd probably quoted one of Lacus's ridiculous philosophies.

"Never again, something like this can never happen again," Dianna said.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Gekido sighed.

They both climbed back into the Shalldoll and began flying out of the colony. Woolf's face suddenly appeared on the screen and Gekido could tell that the man was under duress.

"Gekido, those raiders we heard about are here, and we think the thing that people have been talking about is with them," Woolf explained.

"What are the enemies?" Gekido asked.

Woolf flew out of cover, blocking several beam rifle shots. He narrowed his eyes at the ambushers, black Strike Daggers and Duel Daggers. The Duel Daggers aimed their rail guns at the G-Exes and launched a volley of blasts and missiles. Woolf smoothly flew between the attacks, firing back with his rifle. The pink beams easily hit the Daggers, blowing them into pieces. Helen flew between several pieces of junk, dodging green blasts from the pursuing Strike Daggers. Mahalia suddenly flew out of her hiding spot, shooting two Dagger's in the chest. Peggy and Kate joined back to back, firing at any Strike Dagger that approached them.

"Hold on guys, I'm on my way," Gekido said.

"Negative, bring Dianna back to the ship immediately," Lizbeth said over the radio.

"The Commander's right Gekido, we can't risk the Shalldoll being destroyed," Helen said.

She blocked a shot from a Duel Dagger and fired back with her rifle. The enemy blocked with his shield before pulling a beam sabre out. Helen raised her shield, blocking the repeated strikes from the Dagger. She slammed her shield across the Duel Dagger's face, and then shot it straight in the chest. The resulting explosion threw Helen backwards, slamming her Genoace into a nearby rock.

"Miss Jackson be careful, we're picking up damage on your Genoace's thrusters," Seamus said.

Gekido grit his teeth together before putting the Shalldoll on a path back to the Rola. Peggy and Kate flew through the Debris field, blocking incoming shots with their shields then firing back with their rifles. Kate grabbed a nearby Ginn sword and then threw it into a Strike Dagger's chest. She then fired her beam rifle, hitting a Duel Dagger's rail gun. Peggy flew around the Duel Dagger. She drew the Genoace heat stick, a small melee weapon that functioned like a beam knife. The Genoace stabbed the Duel Dagger in the back, then swung it around and stabbed through the cockpit.

"Don't worry about your comrades son, they're dominating the raiders," Kringle said.

The young man sighed as he continued his flight. Several pieces of debris were in his way to it would be a long flight. The Laura Rola flew as close to the field as it could without risking being hit by debris.

"I know I saw something else on this field, come on punk where are you?" Woolf wondered.

"What are you talking about Woolf?" Mahalia asked.

"There's something else in this field, its hiding under the cover of the Debris," Woolf explained.

Helen stabbed a Duel Dagger in the chest with her heat stick. She raised her shield as an energy blade flew out of the debris. The force of the attack threw her backwards and a large crack ran across her shield. Peggy blocked a Strike Dagger's beam sabre, and then stabbed it with her heat stick. Kate flew to Peggy's side and shot a Duel Dagger before it could fire its missiles.

"This is way too easy," Peggy said, looking at her surroundings cautiously.

"I don't like it either," Kate said.

Suddenly, an energy blade flew out of the shadows, slicing off Kate's left arm. She looked at the floating limb in shock before it exploded, throwing her into Peggy's side. Helen flew to the aid of her allies, dodging another energy blade.

"Those energy blades, they look like rainbows, but don't be fooled by their appearance, don't try to block them," Helen explained to her friends.

"I don't need my Rainbow legs to kill you!"

Helen widened her eyes as a grey and black Mobile suit burst through the Debris. It raised its leg, kicking her Genoace across the head. Helen yelled as her Genoace was thrown back, its head sliced apart, along with its beam rifle. Woolf flew towards Helen, grabbing what was left of her suit.

"What was that Helen?" he asked.

"Its…it's a Gundam!" she gasped.

Gekido stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide in shock.

"A Gundam, but it can't be, could it be from Celestial Being, or maybe Zack's mercenary company? No, they're all too good for something like this," he growled.

"Mr Kuzunagi, get back to the ship," Lizbeth ordered.

"Wait, I've got the heat source, its heading towards Peggy and Kate," Gekido said.

"Get back to the ship, drop Dianna off and then go and support them," Kringle said.

Gekido narrowed his eyes, his hands shaking as the images of the people that died at Jachin Due flashed before his eyes. Pilots like Goud and Aisha sacrificed themselves for him and he could do nothing to help. Except now he was in the perfect position to help.

"Peggy are you all right?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine, but my beam rifles damaged," Peggy said.

Kate raised her rifle, keeping it steady as her eyes followed the flight path of their attacker. She finally caught a good look at the Gundam. It had black and grey armour, with red parts on the legs and studs on the shoulders. Three brutal looking spikes stretched out of each arm and the mobile suit's face and helmet held the identifying features of a Gundam, two eyes and a V-Fin. Vents across his body opened and Kate saw the faint glow of energy.

"Satyricon beams," Kate gasped.

The Gundam suddenly lunged forward, punching the Genoace across the head. Kate fired her rifle, only for the beams to bounce off of the Gundam's armour.

"Very smart, you're a looker and a thinker I see, but not much of a fighter," the Gundam pilot grinned.

Peggy swung her arm around, attempting to strike the Gundam's back. But the Gundam turned, slicing the Genoace's arms to ribbons with its leg.

"My machine is armed with the satyricon beam system, 16 vents for me to form an unstoppable mix of attack and defence, and my silver legs technique," the pilot explained.

The Gundam swung its leg around, launching an energy blade that cut off of the Genoace's thrusters. Peggy attempted to swing her legs at the Gundam, only for it to grab her head.

"PEGGY!" Kate yelled.

The Genoace's head began to creak as the Gundam squeezed.

"You actually thought to face a Gundam with a machine like that? Hell you a woman thought to face Michelo Chariot, I could tell you what we do to women like you in Italy," the pilot cackled.

"Michelo Chariot, I've heard of you, one of the few people to actually be exiled from their country. You're the shame of Italy, hell the shame of humanity," Peggy growled.

Michelo Chariot's grin faded under Peggy's defiance.

"Bitch," he growled.

Three spikes slid out of the Gundam's knuckles and Michelo raised the Genoace higher. He swung his fist towards the Genoace's chest, ready to crush Peggy.

"SEXIST!"

Suddenly, a grey and red blur slammed into the Neros Gundam. Michelo widened his eyes as the Shalldoll tackled him, crashing through a piece of debris.

"COWARDLY!"

Gekido punched the Neros Gundam across the head, sending it crashing onto the continent of Junius Seven. The Neros Gundam landed on its feet, raising its head as the Shalldoll dived towards it.

"THUG!"

With one last yell, Gekido kicked the Neros Gundam across the head. Both machines slid across the rock, seemingly looking one another in the eyes. Michelo squeezed his controls, glaring at the Shalldoll.

"Pretty cool, you actually think your pitiful machine can face the Neros Gundam?" Michelo asked.

"Your just a gangster piloting a machine not meant for men like you, who did you have to kill to get that thing anyway?" Gekido asked.

"No one, it was a gift you see," Michelo said.

"Who would give a Gundam to someone like him?" Dianna asked.

"I don't know, but I already hate this guy," Gekido growled.

The Neros Gundam dropped into a fighting stance, with Michelo grinning.

"You think your little Shalldoll can stop me?"

"I think I could stop you in a Flat," Gekido retorted.

"You punk," Michelo snarled.

**(Sengoku Basara 3 OST- Ieyasu Tokugawa theme)**

"You may use the machine, but don't think you're a true Gundam pilot, I'll show you the true power of a Gundam. ITS POWER DRAWN FROM THE BOND BETWEEN THE PILOT AND MACHINE!" Gekido roared.

The Shalldoll suddenly rushed forward, its fist grinding against the Neros's. Michelo swung his leg around, only for Gekido to duck underneath it. Gekido slid across the ground, raising his shield to block a barrage of Vulcan gunfire. The Neros Gundam sprayed the Shalldoll with bullets from its head Vulcan's. He widened his eyes as Gekido ignited his sabres. Dianna looked at Gekido in a mix of shock and admiration. He fought like a berserker but with a still heart. His mind was clear of fears, only occupied by a single thought.

"Defeat my enemy!" Gekido spoke his thoughts and flew at the Neros.

Michelo ducked and slammed his fists into the Shalldoll's chest. He delivered a barrage of punches before swinging his arms back. The energy emitters in his legs began to form his rainbow energy blades. He launched one blade after another, keeping the Shalldoll moving. Gekido pressed a few buttons on his console, controlling the regulation of energy throughout the Shalldoll. He passed energy into the weapon plugs, causing the palms of the Shalldoll's hands to spark. The Shalldoll itself took on a feral stance similar to Gekido's snarling face. He pushed forward on the controls, commanding the Shalldoll to release the build up of energy. The spark plugs fired two yellow balls of energy that struck the Neros Gundam, scorching its armour and sending it flying into a hill.

"Impossible, I'm using a Gundam, the Neros Gundam built specifically for my fighting style," Michelo hysterically threw one blade after another.

Dianna clutched Gekido's shoulder, closing her eyes as the Shalldoll weaved between attacks.

"My bond with my machine is stronger than yours, that's why you're losing," Gekido explained.

He stabbed the Neros's hand with his sabre and then bashed it across the head with his shield. Following through with his sabre, Gekido slashed the Neros across the shoulder. Michelo fired his Vulcan's, hitting Gekido's shield. He continued holding down on the trigger, ignoring the overheat warnings from his computer. Drawing both his spiked knuckles, Michelo attempted to punch the Shalldoll, only for Gekido to dodge his punches. Gekido ducked and sidestepped each blow, causing Michelo to roar in anger.

"BOND? BOND? ITS JUST A MACHINE!" he yelled like a man possessed.

"Your wrong, my Purpose can evolve!" Gekido growled.

"Purpose, your not using the Purpose," Michelo retorted.

Gekido widened his eyes, his sabres deactivating. He froze, remembering that this Shalldoll was a far cry from the Purpose. It would sadly always remain a puppet in need of a puppeteer. Then one day a successor machine would surpass it and some official whom declared it obsolete would scrap it. The life of a machine was as harsh and impermanent as a human's.

"FOOL!" Michelo yelled.

He swung his leg back, kicking a silver energy blade towards the Shalldoll.

"GEKIDO!"

The Shalldoll's left eye shined a yellow colour and Gekido widened his eye. Time seemed to slow down as the Shalldoll launched itself into the air. Gekido looked at the Neros in anger, his gaze piercing through the cockpit and straight into Michelo Chariot's eyes. Both men felt one another's fighting spirit, and judged one another accordingly.

"You will never understand!" Gekido growled.

He flew forward firing his beam revolver at the Neros's left leg. The beam disrupted the Gundam's energy emitters, giving Gekido the time he needed to go into melee range. He swung his beam sabre, slicing off the Neros's legs in one fluid swing.

"NO!" Chariot yelled.

"GO FOR IT GEKIDO!" Woolf yelled, carrying Peggy's machine.

Gekido roared as he grabbed the Neros Gundam's head. Pulling the trigger, he fired a blast from the weapon's plug, destroying the Gundam's head. But he wasn't finished with the machine, he swung his sabres again and again, cutting off the Michelo's limps and finally cracking open the cockpit. Michelo looked at the Shalldoll in terror as it swung its fist forward. He let out a horrifying scream that echoed over the radio. But his demise never came with his body trembling he opened his eyes. The Shalldoll's fist had stopped inches from the cockpit.

**(End OST)**

"I-I don't understand," Michelo trembled.

"Your not capable of fighting back anymore, it wouldn't be fair to kill you like this. Besides, the greatest insult a warrior can suffer is to be called a bully, and that's what you are Michelo Chariot," Gekido explained.

"How dare you, I AM THE GREATEST MAFIA BOSS!"

"SHUT UP!" Gekido yelled, silencing the Italian. "You're a school yard bully in comparison to war, a bully that's not worth anyone dirtying their hands over, you're not worth killing!"

Gekido tapped the remains of the Neros Gundam, pushing it further into the debris field. Michelo screamed as he drifted further and further away from his hated enemy.

"I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" Chariot screamed.

Gekido turned the Shalldoll around and sighed.

"Men like that having Gundams," he said.

"Was he really the one destroying ships in this area?" Dianna asked.

"I have no idea, all right, you've crossed one item off your bucket list, lets go back to the Laura Rola and figure out what to do next," Gekido said.

"Yo Gekido, that was the craziest thing I've ever seen, I'd call you the super pilot if that title wasn't already taken," Woolf said.

"I already have a title, the Tasmanian devil," Gekido grinned.

The mobile suit team of the Laura Rola flew back to the ship. But unbeknownst to the pilots, something else had been watching their battle. Its red eyes let out a brilliant glow before it drew two gigantic blades from its back. The saw blades on the swords revved as the black armoured mobile suit drifted back into the shadows.

Next Chapter 5: The Black Strike

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Rest assured we haven't seen the last of Michelo Chariot and if you remember from the previews he's not the only G-Gundam character appearing. I know I promised the Purpose would appear this chapter, but I didnt think Chariot was a great enough threat to warrant the Purpose's return. Plus you'll notice I used IeyasuTokugawa's theme from Sengoku Basara (anyone whose heard it will know how epic the music is) I felt the theme fit Gekido's new path. Did any of you get the Kris Kringle joke? Since its Christmas I felt like putting it in (Kris Kringle was the main character of a really good 1947 christmas film called Miracle on 34th street, a film that received many remakes, the most famous of which was in 1994 and featured Richard Attenborough from Jurassic Park)

Next time the stakes get higher as a vision of Sakon Date's comes true. While the Laura Rola endures a relentless attack from a terrifying enemy, the Heim household is faced with tragic news and Loran's relationship with Sochi changes but is it for better or worse? Plus General Legacy reveals his grand plan for the Moonrace and the identity of his partner.


	6. Black Strike

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 5: The Black Strike

Upon arriving back on the Laura Rola, Gekido was bombarded with praise by his fellow crewmen. The only ones not happy were Captain Kringle and Commander Tanner. Lizbeth moved through the crowds and Gekido knew what was about to happen. He stood at ease, lifting his face. She slammed her fist into his cheek, but he stayed on his feet.

"You understand why I hit you don't you?" Lizbeth asked.

"Yeah, cant have our cargo dying, nor can we have soldiers disobeying orders," Gekido said.

"Then why disobey direct orders?"

"Because they wouldn't have lasted if I didn't intervene," Gekido motioned his head to Peggy and Kate.

Lizbeth grit her teeth together and the disapproving look on Kringle's face fell. He walked over to Gekido and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well done my boy, you showed true skill and sound judgement out there. Sometimes a little risk is necessary in order to preserve the lives of your comrades, but there's no shame in falling back when your not confident in your ability," Kringle explained.

"Oh I'm confidant," Gekido grinned.

"Overconfident some might say," Woolf said as he put his arm around Gekido's shoulder. "Well done Gekido, keep that piloting skill up and we'll consider letting you join our exploration mission," he added, pulling Gekido away from the crowds.

Helen stood with her arms crossed, grinning as Woolf bought Gekido to where the Shrike team was resting. Peggy and Kate kissed either side of Gekido's cheeks, causing him to blush.

"Oh how cute," Mahalia said, squeezing Gekido's cheeks.

He snarled, steam seemingly shooting out of his ears.

"Seriously though Gekido, thank you for saving us," Peggy said.

Gekido's anger faded and his face softened. He looked at the Shrike girls and Woolf.

"I'm happy to help, so long as we're together we're comrades," he smiled.

Woolf nodded his head, while the Shrike girls muttered amongst themselves. Helen withdrew a patch from her pocket and passed it to Gekido.

"This is the symbol of the Shrike team, consider yourself an honorary member, so that even when we're apart we're still comrades," Helen explained.

Gekido looked at the patch with a mix of confusion and gratefulness. He cast a look at Woolf, whom was chuckling.

"What's your problem?" Gekido asked.

"The Shrike team is filled with beautiful women, and you're the only guy…"

"Say I've got a harem going and I will punch you," Gekido growled.

Helen and her friends laughed as Woolf and Gekido pressed their forehead's together, gripping the scruff of one another's shirts. The Shrike girls removed their makeup cases and watched as the two men broke into a very fast (anime) fistfight.

"My bets on Gekido," Mahalia said.

"You willing to bet your lipstick on that Mahalia?" Peggy asked.

"I'll call it," Helen smiled.

"HA! A fight!"

The Shrike team girls looked up in horror as Gym dived towards the fight. Sweat drops ran down the back of their heads as the three men rolled around, space dust rising off the floor as they continually punched and kicked one another.

"STUPID HAIRCUT!"

"LITTLE BOSS!"

"TAKE THAT BACK LAST SAMURAI!"

"GREY'S A DULL COLOUR!"

"WHITE'S FOR PUSSIES AND SO IS BLUE!"

"COME ON GIRLY MAN SHOW ME YOUR FANGS!"

"WHATS THE POINT IN PACKING A SWORD LIKE THAT IF YOU AINT GONNA USE IT HUH!"

Dianna sighed, turning her head away in embarrassment. At least she had something else to cross off her bucket list; watch three men brawl in a style reminiscent of anime and manga arguments. The Shrike team girls however renewed their betting pool and were surprisingly joined by Commander Tanner.

"All work and no play is something I cant imagine," Kringle said, seemingly happy with the fight going on in his ship, even as Gekido sent Gym flying through the railing next to him.

Kringle simple drank his drink as Gym flew into Gekido, kneeing him in the chest.

"How do you like that punk?" Gym asked, electricity crackling around his eyes.

"Let me show you how much I like it," Gekido growled as fire blazed in his eyes.

"OI! Don't think I'm done yet," Woolf howled before he tackled Gym and Gekido, slamming them both into the ceiling.

"Just mind the paint work, and no kicking one another in the…"

"AAAGH!" Gekido yelled, clutching his groin.

Kringle sighed before walking into the elevator.

"No civility in their bonding," he shook his head, taking the elevator to his quarters.

* * *

Moonrace-Royal Palace

Kihel Heim sat on her throne, or rather Dianna's throne. She had eagerly taken the position of Dianna's double with the hope that she could change her community and bring more understanding between those born on Earth and those born on the moon. The young woman wanted to create a world where Sochi wouldn't have to worry about who she liked, where Loran wouldn't have to serve, and where Harry didn't have to hide his feelings behind a mask. He stood next to her, always by her side and Kihel could honestly say when asked that she loved the man. She wiped her eyes before she looked to Harry.

"Please send them in," she said.

"Are you sure, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," Harry explained.

"I must, for the sake of the people right?" she smiled.

Harry lowered his head slightly; the first time they'd met he'd told her that she was only a duty to him. He had regretted it ever since, seeing Kihel's dedication and eagerness to help, something Dianna had lost. Harry sent a signal to his men, commanding them to open the doors. Kihel put on a straight face full of authority, one needed to interact with the woman walking towards her throne. She had her brown hair tied into a bun, round frame glasses rested on her nose and she carried herself as a disciplined soldier befitting her red dress uniform.

"Colonel Une, welcome to the moon," Kihel said.

"Queen Dianna, I am ready to begin negotiations," the colonel said, pulling off a perfect salute.

Elsewhere at the Heim household, Cid arrived to deliver the bad news. But upon his arrival he found the family had already gathered around the TV. Lady Heim screamed as she fell to her knees. The media was showing the image of her husband; Sochi and Kihel's father hung on the streets of the city. Words had been painted on his chest, they read:

_"The Moonrace shall rise, we don't need Earthers anymore!"_

Loran lowered his head, casting a sideways glance at Sochi. She was sitting on the sofa, gripping the fabric of her trousers. Tears flowed from her face, but her reaction wasn't as horrific as Lady Heim's. The servants were gathered around her, trying to calm her down.

"Its their fault," Sochi growled, catching Loran's attention. "They did it, the damn Moonrace, its all their fault!"

She suddenly ran across the room, barging past Cid.

"Sochi wait," Loran called to her, chasing after his friend.

"Loran, wait there's something you need to know about the scene," Cid said.

Cid cursed as Loran ran out of the house, following Sochi to the barn.

"Sochi please talk to me," Loran said.

"There's nothing to talk about, I know what I have to do," Sochi growled.

She pulled a scythe off the wall, holding it in front of her. Loran stopped, raising his hands as Sochi took a step forward.

"It was you, you led us into this, put my sister in danger! YOUR NOTHING BUT A DAMN SPY!" Sochi screamed.

Loran's eyes watered, and his arms fell. Her words alone struck him worse than the possibility of the blade piercing his flesh.

"I serve Dianna yes, but I also serve this family…I've come to see them as my family," he said.

"NO! Your not from Earth, your just a Moonracer, something that shouldn't have happened. If you had told me about what you were doing from the beginning, if you'd trusted me with your secrets I could have accepted you, you'd have been exempt from my hatred," Sochi explained.

"Sochi please just drop the knife," Loran said, taking a few steps closer.

Sochi swung the blade around, keeping her eyes closed as Loran approached her.

"What did my Daddy ever do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, none of you had done anything wrong," Loran whispered.

She dropped the blade as Loran gripped her shoulders. Sochi wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"I…I love you so much!" she whispered.

Loran gasped, overcome by confusion and shock. She raised her head, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want to waste any time," she said. "Ever since we met him, Gekido Jaeger I started reading into him. Alliance sealed his records but there are still followers who tell his story. The story of a man who sought to end the cycle of hatred that had consumed the Bloody valentine war. He fought at Jachin Due to save the Earth, the Alliance denied it because it would scare people and I understand…but I believe it, I believe that there was someone so consumed by hatred that they were willing to destroy everything!"

"That's why we can't give in to hatred," Loran said.

"I know, but it made me afraid and willing to admit my feelings, there are people out there who want to start a war and maybe Sensou cant stop them," Sochi explained.

"We can't think like that!"

Sochi raised her hand, silencing Loran's words. She cupped his cheeks and bought her face closer to his.

"Sometimes cherishing every moment is a good thing, so I love you Loran, I've loved you since the moment I first met you!"

She pressed her lips against his and Loran slowly closed his eyes. They fell onto the hay, deepening the passion of their kisses. Loran separated his lips from Sochi's stopping her hand at his belt.

"No, not like this Sochi, I want it to be right, for both of us to want it and not just need it," he said, caressing her cheeks.

"Loran…I'm sorry, I was just so angry," Sochi sighed.

"Its okay to be angry, and its okay to rush in sometimes, but there has to be a balance. The truth is Sochi, I love you too, and if it's a choice between spending the rest of my life serving the crown and being with you on Earth, I'd choose you," he explained.

Sochi leant her head into Loran's shirt as he rested on the hay. Whatever happened next, they would both face it together.

* * *

Laura Rola

Ever since their grand fight, Gekido had been avoiding Gym like the plague. Helen and Mahalia would always find it funny how whenever Gym would come looking for him, Gekido would be hiding in one of the vents. As soon as Gym left, Gekido landed on the floor with a crash.

"Ow," he groaned.

"You know your going to have to face him sooner or later," Mahalia said.

"Right, I mean the last two times you met you punched him but I'm sure if you find a good starting point you could actually have a descent conversation," Helen explained.

"The first time I punched him was when we had a decent conversation," Gekido retorted.

"Unbelievable," Helen shook her head.

"Men!" Mahalia sighed.

"Well women ain't so great when it comes to conflict," Gekido snapped back.

"Don't get snippy with us just because you got kicked in the balls," Mahalia grinned.

Gekido shook his head, growling as he left the room. He walked down the corridors of the ship, thinking over his fight with Chariot. Despite his bravado he saw the power of the Neros Gundam. Its true power was the 16 beams built into the suit; if that system was put into a mobile armour and tripled in scale it would become a warship breaker. Likewise a lot of what made the Purpose powerful would be terrifying if put into a gigantic mobile suit, in fact that's what the Omega had been, a gigantic Gundam. His instincts told him that he hadn't seen the last of these 'independent Gundams'.

"Mahalia!"

"Kate!"

"Are you kidding, she's too Manish for me!"

"Wells it's a good thing you'll never date even one of them isn't it?"

Walking into the café, Gekido found the bridge crew sitting around a table. Decker and Seamus were doing their usual 'debate what is better' thing.

"So gross," Maria shook her head at their antics.

"Yeah, could you both quit being so sexist," the radar operator said.

"We're not being sexist Karl, we're just having a legitimate discussion about which of the Shrike team girls is more attractive, don't tell me you don't have an opinion?" Seamus asked.

"They are all equally as attractive as one another," Karl said, tilting his glasses.

"Good answer," Maria smiled.

"More like a pussyfoot answer," Seamus retorted.

"Oh, Mr Kuzunagi, why don't you join us?" Decker asked.

Gekido walked into the room, taking a seat at the head of the table. He needed to be sat there so that he'd be close to the door if Gym showed up.

"So where is everyone from?" he asked.

"I'm from Ireland originally, my family moved out when I was really young, round about the time the IRA started their renewed terrorist operations," Seamus explained.

"I'm a coordinator, second generation born in the Plants. Though I live with some cousins of mine, since my parents died at Junius Seven," Maria sighed.

"So, going there felt like going home right?"

"I had shed my tears when it happened, whatever is left of my parents there isn't them, I keep them with me here," Maria pointed to her heart, causing Gekido to smile.

"I grew up in Orb, my dad was an Astray pilot who died during a test flight. Then after our home destroyed in the war, I decided to join Sensou, against my mother and Cagalli Yula Athha's wishes of course. So I renounced my heritage, said I'd never go back to Orb for as long I lived," Decker explained.

"Do you miss it at all?" Gekido asked.

"Orb? Not one bit," Decker smiled.

"Decker, you and I are going to be great friends," Gekido grinned.

"I was already in the military, never saw Jachin Due, but I did see action at a watch post on the moon. We were this close to being destroyed twice, one time we were defended by a lone pilot, Wes, and the next a miracle happened, Gekido Jaeger saved us from the effects of the Genesis super weapon," Karl explained.

"So you've all been touched by war," Gekido lowered his head slightly.

"But if we weren't, we'd have never have met one another and we'd never have had the chance to help people like we have," Seamus smiled.

"I see, well it was good to meet all of you," Gekido sighed.

He got off his chair, bumping into Lizbeth as she entered.

"What about you, any interesting story behind you joining?" Gekido asked.

"Just my desire to protect, that and some members of my family were in the military. A distant cousin of mine became the Captain of a very famous ship, the Archangel," she explained.

Gekido widened his eyes slightly as Lizbeth smirked.

"It always pissed me off that she made Captain when I had been in the military five years before her. Oh and that reminds me, the captain wants to speak to you," Lizbeth saluted the pilot before she walked away.

He made his way to Kringle's office. The older man was making a model ship, the kind that somehow ends up in a bottle on display on the mantelpiece. A picture of himself, Admiral Halberton and General Revil had been put on the desk. He looked up and smiled at Gekido as he entered.

"Gekido, morale has never been higher with you here, I'm glad I had the opportunity to have you under my command," Kringle explained.

"Kind of you to say sir, but I'm an independent contractor, once this missions done I'll be on my way," Gekido said.

"Too bad, Murrue spoke highly of you," Kringle sighed.

"I'm not that man!" Gekido growled.

"True, we're both different than we were, here I am on a space ship commanding a combat crew in dangerous territory, how my fortune has changed."

"What do you mean?" Gekido asked.

"If I made different choices, then I would have been the one recovering the Strike Gundam, and Halberton would have been in Washington pushing for mass production. But instead I chose a quiet little posting in the countryside, my 'retirement' plan, yet everyday I'd feel…guilty that I was sipping tea and reporting on the weather whilst young men were out there dying. I never saw Jachin Due, nor the battle of Onogoro or even Panama, I was the joke posting, I survived a war not through skill or the miracle of command but from simply avoiding the fighting and always playing it safe," Kringle sighed.

Gekido looked at the man with mixed feelings. He felt somewhat disgusted by the man's lack of experience in true war. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Kringle truly was guilty for surviving. He poured himself a small shot of whisky and raised it to Gekido's level.

"To new lives and hopefully better endings," Kringle said.

Kringle tilted some of the liquid down his throat and passed the glass to Gekido.

"To your command…Captain," Gekido nodded as he drank the rest.

"Call me Nick," Kringle smiled.

"Nick…now your just doing it deliberately!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kringle laughed.

* * *

Kihel negotiated a new future for the Moonrace and she did so on Dianna's behalf. Colonel Une represented OZ's true leader, a leader whom was not controlled by the Romefellar foundation. Taurus mobile suits now occupied the city; they were fast black and red suits capable of turning into wave riders. The forces of the infamous colonel Treize occupied both the outside of the colony and the inside. Colonel Une was a military woman and she took no prisoners in her negotiations.

"I want a list of names and faces from reliable sources, we will judge our soldiers and in accordance we expect you to find and punish these extremists responsible for Mr Heim's death," Une explained.

"Rest assured Colonel, I will see to it that those men face justice, but we also want to discuss the possibility of a reduced OZ presence. Everyday we find more and more reliable mobile suits from our mines, it simply isn't economic for us to fund both the production of a defence force and the maintenance of a foreign guard," Kihel nodded to Harry.

He removed a device from his jacket pocket and bought up holographic images of several mobile suits.

"MRC-F20 SUMO, JMA-0F30 Walking Dome 'WaDom', MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling 'WaD', MRC-F31 Muttowoo, these are mobile suits currently in production and upon their mass production we will no longer require the services of his excellency. We have also begun production of battleships, the Almaiya class, Aspite class, Gendarme class and our flagship Soleil," he explained.

"Though they still require work, I can see that they will vastly surpass the Flats," Une said.

"We wish to be an independent nation, no interference from the outside nations and factions," Kihel said, shooting Une a serious glance.

"I see, very well, I will convey your wishes to his Excellency, but now that until this terrorist threat is dealt with OZ will continue to have a presence here," Une explained.

"Very well, so long as that presence does not interfere with the daily lives of our people!"

General Legacy chuckled as he listened in on the negotiations. Not even the royal guard had detected the presence of his bugs. He passed the receiver to one of his men and withdrew a remote from his jacket.

"How's about this for not interfering with your people," he grinned underneath the mask as he primed the detonator.

The whole colony shook as explosions consumed key areas. It was the signal the rebels needed to attack the OZ forces. Camouflaged Flats emerged from the forest, firing their rifles at the backs of the Leo units. Armed men and women flooded the streets, firing rockets and throwing grenades. They pushed civilians to the floor and executed the romefellar foundation troops. An explosive caught the Turn A artefact, causing it to collapse onto a line of jeeps.

"For the moon!"

"Repeat the Dark History and we will rule!"

Extremists were flooding the streets, gathering up civilians as hostages. One of the Leo's fired at a Flat, shooting it to pieces. Then it blocked several shots from two more Flats before shooting them both. Three more advanced Moonrace mobile suits landed on the field, though they still looked as if they had been put together in a workshop, the Bandits moved across the field, slashing Leo's and Taurus's across the chests with their beam sabres. One launched a volley of missiles, knocking a Taurus out of the sky. Outside of the colony, space type Leo's and Taurus's engaged new Moonrace mobile suits. Two blue Gozzo's moved across the field, firing their massive rail guns into the Taurus's. A red mobile suit with a grey head swung a massive drill staff, crushing through the cockpits of two Leo's. The Eagail raised its Minchi drill, its pilot laughing.

"Finally, months of preparing and finally we're having a good fight, Jacop, Bruno, show these Romefellar bitches no mercy," the pilot said as he approached a fallen Leo.

"Romefellar, but we're not with them," the weakened pilot looked up at the Eagail in terror.

"Not that it matters to me anyway," Corin Nander grinned before stabbing his drill through the Leo.

Blood sprayed across the Eagail's armour and Corin's wingmen, Jacop and Bruno grinned as he fired his rifle at two Taurus's, bringing them to the sky. Bulky, tank like mobile suits known as Zssan's fired their missile launchers, hitting the OZ battleships from the moons surface.

"Damn it, we need immediate support, send a distress beacon to any ships in the area," the captain said.

"Oh my god, we have incoming, designated mercenary mobile suits, codenames Zila," the radar operator said.

"Shit, damn space pirates of Zalam, have the pilots sortie, send out the Vayeate and the Mercurious!"

The ship opened its launch catapult as two pilots in black flight suits climbed into their machines. Both were twin units of identical frames. But the first to launch, the Mercurious had distinctive red armour and planet defensors attached to its back. A shield was on its right arm while the left hand held a beam pistol. The Mercurios spread its arms, as if flexing muscles. It was the command to release the planet defensors, the black disc devices flew off its back, forming an electric field that disintegrated the bullets fired by the Zila's.

"The Mercurious is the perfect defensive mobile suit, and its twin the Vayeate is OZ's moving buster cannon," the captain of the OZ ship.

The blue armoured Vayaete flew out behind its brother. It carried a huge battery pack on its back, which began to spin and hum as the mobile suit drew its beam cannon. The Vayaete fired a single shot from the cannon, consuming the Zila's with a yellow beam. Both advanced machines floated side by side, their visors blinking as they looked towards more approaching enemies.

* * *

Far away from the conflict between the Moonrace rebels and the people of the Moonrace, the Laura Rola received a distress beacon from the OZ ship. The crew on the bridge gasped as they heard saw the signs of battle far away from them.

"I don't believe this, what are we going to do, we only have a small contingent of mobile suits and the Genoace's aren't fully repaired," Seamus explained.

"They're probably after Dianna, if we go around the battle and head for Corpenicus then Dianna will be able to seek safety there whilst we wait for Sensou reinforcements," Lizbeth added.

"Most of Sensou's resources are dedicated to supporting Edward Harrelson, OZ and the Moon can't fight a rebellion alone," Kringle said.

"We're not equipped for a battle," Maria said.

"But you're equipped for transport right?"

The crew turned to the doorway to see Gekido standing there with his arms crossed.

"I know of mobile suits we can use to tip the balance, in fact one is already on the Moon. Alls I need is access to a long range radio," Gekido explained as he walked to Maria's station.

He took Maria's headset and typed in a specific frequency.

"Code word: Come out Gundam!"

A text message spread across the screen.

"_On way to your location!" _it read.

Gekido typed in another frequency, bringing up the Heim household. Loran was already had the station, his eyes wide in shock.

"Gekido, thank god your all right, there are machine dolls heading towards our house," Loran said.

"Everything's gone to hell with Dianna gone," Sochi stated.

"Loran, you need to get everyone out of the house, get them someplace safe then move into the city, I trust you have enough military training to know how to fight," Gekido explained.

"I can fight, but what's this about Gekido, let me talk to Dianna!"

"Loran," Dianna said, walking up behind Gekido.

"Good to see you surviving Laura," Gym grinned at Loran.

Gekido looked at Loran (the 'what the hell' look) but the young man simply looked away in embarrassment. Dianna walked up to the screen, gripping it as she looked at Loran.

"Loran I am ordering you to follow Gekido's orders as if you were following mine," she said.

Loran widened his eyes slightly before nodding his head, his determination renewed by the order of his queen. Gekido lightly shoved Dianna aside and looked Loran in the eyes.

"Activate the Turn A Loran, use it to protect the people and buy us as much time as you can. This is dangerous, so dangerous that your going to be fighting on your own for a while, but we cant afford to be cautious, we need absolute confidence and determination. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to protect your home?" Gekido asked.

Loran nodded his head and saluted Gekido back. Gekido cut communications and looked to the crew. He took a deep breath before he addressed them.

"We didn't ask for this fight, none of us wanted this but its come anyway. So let me make myself perfectly clear, we're gonna fight, some of us might die and I'm sorry for that but if we don't put our lives on the line then those people down there, the people that have no idea what kind of life we all live…they'll be the ones suffering and both in the eyes of military law and god, we'll have failed in our mission, our duty, our purpose. So I'm going to fight and whoever isn't with me can go now, because I promise even if your all against me, I'll fly to the moon with a rocket pack if I have to!"

The crew remained silent under Gekido's gaze. He awaited their responses with a thumping heart. They all stood and much to Gekido's surprise, they all saluted him like an officer.

"We are with you Mr Kuzunagi," Kringle said.

"YOSHA! Lets get it done!" Woolf howled over the radio.

"Shrike team is ready to go," Helen said.

"But Helen, our machines are damaged," Kate said.

"We're trying to sound cool and supportive Kate," Peggy chimed in.

"Oh!"

Gekido slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, pleased with the results of his struggle.

"Lets go and save our home," Gym smiled.

He and Gekido nodded to one another in respect, both willing to fight. The agreement came not a moment too soon.

"I've got a heat source approaching us captain," Karl said.

"I've got a match in the database, it's a Strike sir," Seamus said.

Gekido grit his teeth together before breaking off into a run. He took the elevator down to the hanger; he was already in his flight suit so he had no worries about taking the Shalldoll to deal with this threat. The G-Exes was already walking onto the catapult and the Shrike team was assisting the mechanics in equipping the Shalldoll with a bazooka. Gekido floated towards the Shalldoll's cockpit, giving a thumbs up to Helen as he climbed into the mobile suit.

"Good luck Mr Kuzunagi," Maria said.

"Roger that, Gekido Kuzunagi, Shalldoll ready," Gekido announced.

"Woolf Enacle, G-Exes launching!"

The G-Exes slid across the catapult, jumping into space. Woolf kept his shield up as he flew around the ship, keeping his eyes on the arriving enemy. It was definitely based on a Strike, but the Aile flight pack was larger, obviously built with a better power output. The shoulders were also modified with layers of armour that spread to the chest and legs. Rockets had been attached to the elbows and legs, not doubt increasing the speed of its strikes. Its eyes were tinted red and attached to its hips was a pair of antiship swords, with saw blades built into them. Overall this black Strike looked like a warship buster, meaning that it alone would destroy the Laura Rola.

"Gekido Kuzunagi, Shalldoll launching!"

Woolf raised his shield as a mechanical arm on the Strike's shoulder drew a weapon from its hip. The weapon was a beam rifle of some kind, clearly meant to have other attachments. Grabbing the rifle with its hand, the Strike pointed it at Woolf and fired. On instinct, Woolf flew upwards, dodging a sizzling beam that singed his armour. He fired back with his rifle, widening his eyes as the extra layers of the Strike's armour took the beam. Gekido aimed his bazooka at the black Strike, launching a rocket towards the suit. The rocket broke apart, launching a shower of shrapnel at the Strike. It raised its arm, the generator in its wrist creating an energy shield. The Black Strike fired its rifle, hitting the Shalldoll's shield. Then a pair of cannons slid out of the aile pack, past the Strike's shoulders. Emerald beams flew out of the cannons, forcing Woolf and Gekido to fly around the machines.

"This guys not just a powerful suit, he actually knows how to use it," Woolf said.

"He's good, be careful Woolf," Gekido said.

The G-Exes dived towards the Strike, firing its beam rifle. Woolf dodged several beams from the Strike's rifle, flipping around the back of the Strike. He raised his rifle, firing at the Aile pack. But the Strike rolled out of the beams path, firing its CIW's. Woolf blocked the bullets with his shield, and then drew his beam sabre. He moved towards the Strike, swinging his sabre downwards. The Strike drew its own beam sabre, clashing it with Woolf's. Gekido flew at the two units, raising the Shalldoll's fist to punch the Strike. But the machine knocked Woolf back, then swung around and slashed off the Shalldoll's arm, including its shield.

"Shit," Gekido growled.

The Strike sheathed its sabre and drew its great swords. It pointed its blades at both machines, an unspoken challenge. Gekido threw his bazooka aside and ignited his second beam sabre.

"You try to go around him Gekido, I'll hit him from the front," Woolf said.

Gekido nodded his head before dashing to the left. He looked at the Strike and saw it was focusing on him.

"Don't worry Gekido, I've got a good shot at him," Woolf grinned as he thrust his sabre at the Strike.

Suddenly, the Strike swung around, hitting Woolf's sabre and sending him flying backwards. The G-Exes came to a halt a mile from the Strike, which was revving the saw blades attached to its swords.

"This guy's machine is too good for us, they can keep up with his attacks but they cant match them," Helen explained.

"And with that armour the only way they're going to stop him is with a beam sabre or a cannon," Peggy added.

Dianna stepped onto the portside observation deck, watching Gekido clash with the black Strike. He swung his sabre, hitting the Strike's sword. The Strike then span, deflecting Gekido's second swing before slashing the Shalldoll across the chest. Dianna gasped, for even though the slash wasn't enough to pierce the cockpit it still left Gekido exposed. Gekido looked at the Strike, everything was silent for him. He could only hear the radio attached to his helmet.

"Gekido are you all right?" Maria asked him.

"If you've got anything in storage capable of crushing heavy armour, send it out now," Gekido said.

"I'm sorry Gekido, but this isn't the Archangel," Kringle said.

Gekido widened his eyes slightly before gritting his teeth together. He moved the Shalldoll forward, yelling as he swung his sabre downwards. The Strike simply tilted its sword, deflecting Gekido's blow. Dianna put her hands together, silently praying that the young man, the man that had questioned her at every turn would be all right.

"Gekido," she whispered.

He drew his beam pistol, firing beams at the Strike. The Gundam moved to the left, firing back with its Vulcan's. Gekido manoeuvred his Shalldoll around the Strike, firing again and again with his pistol. The Strike dodged a beam that came behind it, turning to see the G-Exes approaching.

"Gekido, wait for backup," Woolf growled.

He stopped, dodging a yellow beam that seemed to come out of nowhere. Woolf looked at his surroundings, widening his eyes slightly as several bits flew past him. Gekido spotted one of the bits, narrowing his eyes at their limb design. They began assembling, sticking together to reveal the mobile suit Gekido first sir when he arrived on the moon.

"Turn X, a machine that with its brother unit Turn A, is capable of plunging the plunging the word back into the days of the Dark history," a familiar voice spoke over the radio.

Everyone on the Laura Rola gasped as Gym appeared on their screens. He was wearing a flight suit heavily inspired by samurai armour.

"What the hell Ghingham, whatever happened to protecting your home?" Woolf asked.

"Well you see Gekido, in a way I guess I am protecting my home, you see while Dianna encouraged appeasement, I put together a nice little army. I united those on the Moon tired of being oppressed by those born on Earth, Heim even helped me find mobile suits I could use to drive back OZ," Gym explained.

"Heim, Sochi and Kihel's father," Gekido said.

"Yes, you meeting and forming a friendship with them wasn't part of the plan, in fact your whole arrival has put a pin in things Gekido Jaeger, first of the Cyber Psyches," Gym's grin widened as Gekido snarled.

"Gym Ghingham, stop this madness at once," Dianna commanded.

She pressed her finger against the intercom system, keeping her eyes on the Shalldoll, surrounded by the Turn X and the Black Strike.

"Ah, Queen Dianna, my great ruler, the one who has dragged our people down into the dirt instead of rising as we should," Gym growled.

"What are you talking about Gym?" Dianna asked.

"Men like my grandfather had to fight to give us the right to live on the moon, he fought a war with the American government to secure you the resources you needed to rule a people. The Heim family only served you because of my families actions, but instead of honouring our warrior heritage you dragged us into a pacifistic regime where we forgive those whom wrong us. It is the strong, the victors that dictate the course of history, but you've deliberately created a moon that cant rise beyond what it is, our people are weak because of you. My father and grandfather died for nothing, so I'll turn the world to darkness so that a stronger generation can recreate the world."

Gym had become nothing more than a mad dog, barking a rant that was filled with selfish desire and blind hope.

"Nothing we do is going to lead us to peace, so I'll use the power of Turn X and Turn A to create a world where we'll be forced to be strong and from that strength we'll create something better," he explained.

Gym looked at Gekido's indifferent eye and smirked.

"Don't you agree with what I'm saying Gekido? Don't you think people are weak, and that they need to be put into the fight in order to force change? There are so many people on Earth, even your own friends that are living off the peace people bled for while other wars and conflicts are going on. 'Our war is over, so we don't need to be involved anymore' but the conflict never ends, for humanity," Gym explained.

"Is that what this is about? You thinking humanity cant bring about its true potential unless it's fighting? Maybe you're right about that, but it has to happen by accident, we can't force war on other people just to create a change we hope will happen. Your not talking about being a warrior or revolutionary, you're talking about WANTON MURDER!"

"OH SO YOUR ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE HUH!" Gym yelled.

Gym released his leg funnels, shooting off the Shalldoll's legs. Gekido swung his sabre at Gym, only for the Turn X to ignite a beam sabre on its arm, slicing off the Shalldoll's arm. The Turn X fired a blast from its hand, hitting the Shalldoll's head and throwing it back. Gekido looked at the Strike and the Turn X, making sure both enemies weren't trying to shoot him.

"That's it, get the Genoace's fixed so we can help," Helen said to the engineers.

"Its no good, the Genoace's won't stand a chance against those kind of machines!"

"But we cant just let them kill Gekido like that," Mahalia said.

Gekido kept his eyes on the barrel of the Strike's rifle; it was aimed straight at him.

"I'll let my friend finish things here, I have a revolution to lead," Gym grinned.

"GYM GHINGHAM!" Gekido roared.

Gym turned curiously to the Shalldoll, spotting Gekido hanging out of the cockpit. The young man formed his hand into a fist and slapped it to his chest.

"I swear, by the end of this civil war, I'LL KILL YOU!" Gekido yelled.

Gym grinned as the Turn X pulled a beam bazooka off its back. He fired a single blast, grinning as he flew away.

"A little extra incentive," he said.

Gekido widened his eyes, watching the blast fly past the Shalldoll. It slammed into the Laura Rola, triggering an explosion that shook the whole ship.

"Sir, we have a hull breach in…the portside observation deck," Decker gasped.

Maria shook her head in denial, whilst Kringle slammed his fist into his armrest.

"DAMN! WOOLF! GEKIDO! CONFIRM DIANNA'S STATUS!"

Gekido turned the Shalldoll around and widened his eyes.

"DIANNA!" he yelled.

The young woman was floating away from the wreckage of the observation deck, her body badly burnt.

"We failed, WE DAMN WELL FAILED!" Woolf punched his screen.

Gekido was about to punch his side screen as well, until a line of text spread across it.

"Sorry I'm late!"

A grey and red blur flew by Dianna, seemingly swallowing her whole. The figure began to change, its form folding and hands popping out of the arms. Eventually its head popped out, the blue eyes flashing as it spun around.

"What is that, and where's Dianna?" Decker asked.

"I think it's the Purpose, she must be inside its cockpit," Seamus said.

"But whose piloting it?" Lizbeth asked.

The Purpose drew a beam rifle from its back, aiming the weapon at the Black Strike.

"Pick me up Purpose, we've got a fight to finish," Gekido growled.

Next Chapter 6: Strike vs. Purpose-Battle of bitter tears and rage

* * *

Finally the Purpose returns, it'll have its long awaited battle with the Strike next chapter.


	7. Purpose vs Strike

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

I do however own the Purpose, which makes its epic return to the battlefield, I picked out a soundtrack that helped me write the scenes and I thought fit certain situations. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 6: Purpose vs. Strike

**(Sengoku Basara OST- Ieyasu's theme)**

The crew of the Laura Rola watched in awe as the Purpose flew flawlessly through space, dodging every shot fired by the Black Strikes. Woolf looked at the Purpose and smiled, knowing exactly how much power the suits labelled 'Gundam' had. He threw himself into the fight, drawing the Strike's fire to buy time. Gekido dived out of the remains of the Shalldoll, activating the rockets on his back. He controlled the direction of his floats, having complete faith in the Purpose's ability to track his movements. There was almost something mystical about how the Purpose knew where he was. Scientists would probably say it was his Cyber Psyche abilities; he was bonded with the Purpose in ways no one else could imagine. Gekido privately thought of another option, that the Purpose had formed its first friendship and would always be close by to watch over him. The Purpose opened its arms, hovering before Gekido and opening its cockpit. Gekido quickly floated into the machine, placing himself in the piloting seat. He removed Dianna's helmet, allowing her to breath in the artificial air the cockpit vents gave out.

"One two three," Gekido counted, applying multiple chest compressions.

Dianna's breathing and heart rate began to stabilise and she looked weakly at her surroundings.

"Gekido," she said, looking up at Gekido.

He pulled off his helmet, the bangs of his hair hanging in front of his angered eye. Pulling out the Purpose's targeting camera, the V-Fin of the Purpose slid over its eyes as its beam rifle extended into the shape fit for a sniper rifle. Gekido looked down the sight of the rifle, targeting the Strike as it swung its sword at the G-Exes. He pulled the trigger, sending out a yellow beam that slammed into the sword, knocking it out o the Purpose's hand. The rifle rolled away, sparking before it exploded. Turning its head, the Strike seemed to glare at the Purpose, which glare back as its V-Fin slid back into place.

**(End OST)**

"Great work Gekido, bring Dianna back to the ship then we can give her medical treatment," Kringle said.

"No," Dianna whispered.

"To hell with that, I'm getting you help," Gekido said.

Dianna gripped Gekido's wrists, looking at him with pleading eyes.

**(Sengoku Basara-Battlefield OST)**

Gekido moved the Purpose forward, swinging its fist towards the Strike. The grey Gundam punched the black one away from the G-Exes.

"Gekido, what the hell are you doing?" Woolf asked.

"This whole mission was about a bucket list right, well there's still something she's got to put off that list. Right now you people need to get to the city, support the royal guard and more importantly, save the moon!" Gekido explained.

The Purpose swung its leg around, kicking the Strike across the head, throwing it backwards yet again. Kringle remained silent and his crew looked at him for a response. When he opened his eyes, he nodded his head in understanding.

"All right, Woolf, return to the ship, after the G-Exes is back then full speed ahead to the moon. I want everyone in a normal suit, the Genoace's are to be completed before we arrive," Kringle explained.

"Thanks Nick, that's the best present you can give us," Gekido grinned.

Dianna chuckled at the joke, nestling into Gekido's chest. He turned to the Strike, ignited both sabres in his shields. With a roar Gekido launched himself at the Strike, slashing, clashing their sabres together. The Purpose swung its arms around, hitting the Strike in a berserk flurry of yellow. Gekido yelled, backhanding the Strike and knocking its sabres out of its hand. Woolf docked with the Laura Rola, climbing out of the G-Exes and removing his helmet.

"Good luck Gekido, and goodbye queen of the moon," he sighed.

Gekido let out a final roar before he slashed the Strike again, knocking it into deep space. The Strike's eyes flashed before it seemingly disappeared.

**(End OST)**

Gekido let out a few deep breaths, his hands shaking slightly. He hadn't had a battle like that in a long time, yet he couldn't shake the familiarity he had with the Strike. Maybe someone had taken what was left of the original and converted it into that creature. The Purpose switch to jet mode and began flying in the direction Dianna wanted.

"Are you sure about this Dianna, there's still time to go back and get you the help you need," Gekido said.

"Its all right, I know you don't approve but I…I think after so long, I want this," she said.

Taking his hands off the controls, Gekido left flying to the Purpose and searched the storage compartments. He removed a tube of yoghurt from the drawer and a drink canister.

"I know its not the last meal you hoped for, but try to imagine it as something else," Gekido sighed.

"How can I do that?" Dianna asked.

Gekido lowered his head slightly since this really wasn't his forte.

"Close your eyes, imagine yourself someplace pleasant, like a hut in the woods or maybe a nice hot beach," he said.

"I like the forest," Dianna said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but it has to be hot, cause you Ice cream and ice cold beer is better in the sun," Gekido explained.

"What are the woods like?"

"Just imagine yourself sitting on the terrace, the birds cooing, eagles crying and the trees just remaining still, still enough for you to see the odd wood creature. You've got a pint of cold beer on the table, all the bubbles are going up and there's not a fly or bee in sight."

"Perfect, and the ice cream?" she asked.

"Just took out of the freezer, Ben and Jerries, nice chocolate ice cream with a caramel centre, caramelsutra of something I think it is. Anyway you've got the ice cream and it tastes delicious, the caramel melts perfectly in your mouth, the beers refreshing and you haven't got a care in the world, no war, no troubles, no politicians, just you, the food and the sight," Gekido explained.

"I guess that's one thing I can cross off my list then, thank you Gekido," Dianna smiled, opening her eyes.

"Its all right, it probably wasn't as good as the real thing, I'm sorry but this is the best I can give you," Gekido motioned his hand to the main view screen.

**(Crisis Core-Price of Freedom)**

Dianna turned her head, her eyes wide in awe and joy. The Purpose was floating in front of the perfect view of Earth, a sight that to a woman born and raised on the moon was beautiful.

"Thank you Gekido," she whispered.

"Your welcome, I'm sorry that there's nothing else I can give," Gekido said.

He lowered his head, looking into Dianna's eyes.

"Tell me something about the Archangel, about Earth!"

Gekido raised his head, looking at Earth.

"I, I remember this time on the ship, we'd picked up this princess, although she was a real tomboy…my friend actually mistook for a man the first time they met," Gekido chuckled.

Dianna laughed slightly.

"No, that's not even the half of it, one time we were invited by an enemy to his mansion, Cagalli needed some cleaning up, so while Kira and Andy are talking, Cagalli's getting all made up and then she comes into the room in this beautiful green dress, complete with the local jewellery. Kira gets this awestruck look on his face, there Cagalli is looking prettier than she's ever been and he says 'y-you're a girl' and she gets this look on her face, she pumps her fists and yells 'WHAT YOU THINK!' and Kira's fumbling about saying 'this reminds me again that you're a girl' and she says 'THAT AMOUNTS TO THE SAME THING!'"

Dianna broke off into full on laughter, a sound that eased Gekido's anger.

"That reminds me of the time Loran did undercover work, he had to wear a dress and pretend to be a woman," Dianna said, causing Gekido to laugh.

"Oh this is good, I can't wait to use this against him. Anyway back to my original story, we're on the Archangel on our way to Alaska; I was in my room with seasickness…I go to the café, fully recovered of course and Sai, Miriallia and Kuzzey are all there, Tolle and Cagalli walk in a few seconds later and then Kai our chef comes out with these raw Oysters with vinegar coated onions. Anyway no one was willing to try one until Kira and Flay come in. Kira sticks one in his mouth and he's got this grey expression on his face, but right next to him is Flay and she's eating them like chips, one after another in her mouth. He's looking to please her so he slowly swallows the one he's eating, 'delicious' he says but we could tell he was lying. Flay however couldn't, so she offers him more and more and she sticking them in his mouth, completely unaware of the fact that his skin is actually going green!"

Dianna laughed again, but her laughter started to slow.

"Thank you, you gave me so much more than you thought you could, food, laughter, and the Earth, its so beautiful!" she whispered.

"Yeah, I find that it is too," Gekido nodded in agreement.

Dianna touched Gekido's cheek, her tears having faded.

"Life is so beautiful, we have to cherish every moment, cherish every…every…moment!"

Her hand feel to her belly and her eyes slowly shut.

"Live on, live on," she whispered.

Gekido put on his helmet, keeping his hand on Dianna's chest as she breathed her last breaths. He unravelled her hair and opened the Purpose's cockpit.

**(End OST)**

"You wanted so much to be on Earth, to spend your last moments in that hut, by the river," Gekido said as he gently pushed Dianna out of the Purpose.

Like an angel, she opened her arms and for a moment Gekido swore he saw her ghostly form, smiling back at him. He closed the cockpit and gripped the controls tightly. His anger was reaching its ultimate climax, an anger the Purpose shared as its eyes took on tones of red.

"Eat, play, sing, fight, love, hate, LIVE!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose suddenly turned, blocking a gigantic blade with its shield. The Black Strike floated before the Purpose, its sword grinding against its shield. Gekido pulled the Purpose's fist back, throwing a punch that pushed the Strike back.

"Tragic death isn't it?"

Gekido narrowed his eyes as an image of the pilot appeared. He was dressed in a black and white flight suit with a faceless mask over his head. The helmet clearly had a distortion device in it, giving the pilot's voice a robotic fierceness.

"What's the big fascination with masks?" Gekido asked.

"What can I say, they both further plans and make us look more bad ass," the masked man said.

"Well who are you supposed to be Mr bad ass?"

"General Memory, of the Uragiri remnants, but you can just call me Killer!" the man said.

"Uragiri remnants, she's dead, there's nothing left," Gekido growled.

"Perhaps she wasn't the true threat, but that matters not, you and I are here and I know you intend to go to the moon to stop Gym Ghingham's revolution. The city of the Moonrace will face destruction, I will not allow you to interfere," Killer explained.

"I swear, on Dianna and old man Heim, one everyone Gym had killed to further his goals…I WILL SAVE THEM ALL!"

**(TM Revolution-Naked Arms)**

"THEN COME AND GET IT MR HERO!" Killer yelled.

The Purpose and the Strike launched themselves at one another. Gekido ignited his dual sabres as Killer revved the saw blades on its swords. Both blades slammed together, releasing sparks and a shockwave that demonstrated the raw power of the machines and the hatred of both pilots. The Strike raised its sword, slamming it against the Purpose's shield. Gekido countered with a slash, narrowly missing the Strike's head. Killer fired his Vulcan's, only for the Purpose to perfectly intercept the bullets with its own. Pulling out his beam revolvers, Gekido fired one shot after another and Killer cut the beams apart with his sword. He slid out the Strike's shoulder cannons, firing blasts that made the Purpose dodge. The Purpose dodged several blasts before ignited its sabres again. Gekido dived at the Strike, slamming his sabres into its sword. Killer and Gekido rolled around in space, both machines eyes flashing, signifying the glares both pilots threw. Killer thrust his sword at Gekido, only for the Purpose to jump over it. Gekido swung his sabres at Killer, but the Strike tilted back, narrowly avoiding the beams.

Killer swung his sword around, knocking the Purpose back. He then fired his shoulder cannons, hitting the Purpose's shields. Gekido grit his teeth together, widening his eyes as the Strike moved through the smoke. It kicked the Purpose in the head, throwing it backwards. Killer then followed through with his attack, firing his Vulcan's at the Purpose's phase shift armour. The cockpit shook, nearly throwing Gekido off his seat. He held tightly to the control sticks, bringing up the targeting camera. The Purpose's V-Fin slid over its eyes as it drew out its sniper rifle.

"At this range? You're an idiot," Killer growled.

But much to the shock of the masked man, the rifle fired a blast from the arc generator, striking Killer's sword. He yelled, slicing the blast in half.

"NOW!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose pushed forward, slamming its fist into the Strike's chest. One punch, followed by a second and then a third shook Killer inside the cockpit. Gekido yelled as he struck Killer across the face with his rifle. He flew backwards, firing his sniper rifle two times. Killer rolled the Strike to the side, dodging one blast, while the third fried his leg left leg.

"Shit, he's better than I thought he would be, I guess I was too confident," Killer said as the Strike disappeared.

Gekido stood his ground, recognising the effect as Mirage Colloid.

"The Strike's body, Mirage Colloid, and heavy artillery and extra armour, but it doesn't have the Aegis's transforming capabilities," Gekido listed, analysing his opponent.

"GOT YOU!"

Killer appeared behind Gekido and swung his leg around. Gekido raised his shield, blocking the beam sabre attached to the Strike's leg.

"Of all the things you could take, you take the Aegis's leg sabres," Gekido said.

"Oh go fuck yourself Gekido," Killer growled.

"You first!"

Gekido deflected Killer's kick, and then swung his sabre down at the Strike. The sabre dragged against the surface of a meteorite and Gekido widened his eyes slightly. He'd been so consumed by his rage that he didn't notice their fight had drawn them into a field of space rocks. Killer slammed the pommel of his sword into the Strike's head, throwing it into several rocks. Gekido placed his feet on a meteor big enough to act as a platform for the Purpose. Killer did the same thing and both pilots glared at one another.

**(End Song)**

As two souls fought with bitter tears in their eyes, Loran drove the limo of the Heim family through the hidden paths of the woods. Flats were already breaking the mansion apart trying to kill Heim's family. Fortunately Loran had every one of the servants in the back, with Sochi right next to him. She nodded to him, indicating her full trust.

"Can we really do it?" she asked.

"We're not going to free the Moon, we're just going to protect it for as long as it takes for Gekido to get here," Loran explained.

Meanwhile, Legacy sat inside a shuttle, flying away from the battlefield. His fellow soldiers looked at his casual stance in confusion.

"Sir, aren't we going to join the battle?" one of them asked.

"Alls we had to do was start the fire, the rest is up to Ghingham, that and we have more important things to do, it's still too early for us to face Gekido Jaeger," Legacy explained.

"But why?" Sochi asked the man she loved.

Loran kept his eyes on the road, yet his expression remained distant.

**(Gekidou-Uverworld)**

"That man, I…sensed something in him, he doesn't care about authority, law or power…he cares about what's right and when he sees something wrong, he'll smash through it with raw anger and outrage. His kind can change the world if they try hard enough, even if it means completely destroying the old order, he'll leave it to better people to rebuild. At least that's what I hope, and sometimes hope is all we have, especially when it comes to heroes like that!"

The Purpose and the Strike floated around one another, both stood on the rocks with their weapons extended. Gekido's eyes remained shut for a moment as he focused his anger. He took all the outrage of what Gym had done, of Sochi's sadness and Loran's struggle, of the people's oppression by Romefellar and Dianna's death. It all built up into one single burst.

"_Dream system activated!"_

"_**RAAAAAAARGH!" **_the inside of the cockpit lit up, illuminating Gekido's eye.

The Purpose's armour began to shine a bright colour that nearly blinded Killer. He watched as the Purpose drew the sabres on its back and ignited the sabres in its shields.

"Four sabres," he gasped.

Gekido continued to yell as he flew at the Strike. The Purpose moved as a gold blur, slamming its sabres into the Strike's sword so hard that it stumbled off balance. Every hit shook the Strike and its pilot, throwing them both around like children during overwhelming training. The Purpose hit the Strike from the left, then from the right, slashing from every angle. It moved so fast that Killer could hardly believe Gekido was piloting it. In actuality Gekido wasn't doing anything, merely pouring his rage and will into the machine, giving it the mental fuel it, no he needed to fight. He struck again and again, cutting the Strike's arms. With every hit Killer saw a face, Dianna, Mr Heim, and even those wronged by Uragiri herself. Goud, Aisha, Yamato and his family, the first people who ever showed Gekido true happiness. Even one person Gekido never met, Sakon Date, the one eyed dragon's will was reflected in Gekido's seemingly shining left eye.

"ONE MORE FOR YOU MIGUEL…" the Purpose cut off the Strike's arm, disabling its sword, "AIMAN!" Gekido roared as the image of the orange Ginn surrounded the Purpose.

The Purpose swung its sabres, cutting the Strike apart.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HE'S NOT A COORDINATOR! HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!" Killer yelled madly before the explosion of the Strike cut him off.

The Purpose floated in front of the Strike's remains, its arms crossed over its chest. Gekido's mood calmed, but the Arc-dream system was still active. He didn't need to speak out a final command, as the Purpose switched to jet mode and began flying to its next intended destination.

"We'll save it, we'll beat down everyone who pushed your home to war Dianna, I swear Gym Ghingham isn't gonna have the last laugh, isn't that right Purpose?" Gekido asked.

It remained silent, but Gekido could tell that the Purpose shared its will. They were weapons true, but they would be the weapons that drove back those that sought bloodshed. They would be the deterrence through violence. Whether it was necessary or not was irrelevant, it was their way of protecting and they would see that purpose through until the end.

**(End of Song)**

Next Chapter 7: Turn A-the white doll rises

* * *

There we are, the Purpose is back with Gekido and they'll be fighting in two chapters. Next time Laura...I mean Loran will go to the battlefield, the Turn A makes its combat debut whilst Harry fights to protect Kihel and Colonel Une (of Gundam Wing) takes command of the forces. I hope everyone liked the songs that went with the scenes, Gekidou was a hard one to find (an unaltered version) I felt that the silent beginning and then bang right into the song fit the pause and resumption of Killer and Gekido's fight.

This isn't the last we've seen of Killer or the Black Strike, also I'm putting my other Gundam stories on pause until i finish the current story arc for this story.


	8. Turn A

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Hey guys, the first storyarc of my story ends with a double chapter special show casing the final conflict of the moon and the amazing powers that will shine across the battlefield. Plus more members of the Shrike team are introduced and the mysterious 'Lieutenant' makes his first appearence.

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 7: Turn A

Loran could still hear the gunshots in the distance. Though he'd drive as far away from the woods as he could his sharp pilots senses could still hear the battle they had left. Lady Heim had gone to sleep and the other servants remained quiet, an eerie silence before the storm. Sochi had fallen asleep too, leaning against his arm and he felt relieved knowing that no matter what happened to him she'd be safe with the others. Dianna had always wanted to die on Earth, so she had a hut constructed near the river, to simulate what she hoped would be her last home when she'd leave for Earth. There had never been a doubt in Loran's mind that Dianna had intended to leave the Moon's fate in Kihel's hands. He would have taken just a few days leave to assist Dianna in her final journey; in fact it had been their arrangement. But still Loran couldn't shake the feeling that his queen was gone. Even though she had found peace he still shed a tear for her.

"Loran, what's wrong?"

He felt Sochi's hand on his cheek and clutched it in his own.

"I, I think things are going to get a lot harder for us," Loran sighed.

Parking by the river, Loran helped the servants to settle in. He showed them where the food was as well as the distant well. Sochi followed Loran to the limo, leaning against his back. She didn't want him to go, but he silently told her that he had to. They gently kissed one another before Loran climbed into the limo and drove to meet his destiny. Tears slowly fell down Sochi's cheeks as she stayed to watch the limo, watching until it disappeared from view. She stayed in that place, fully intending to wait for Loran to come back. While the servants of the Heim family rested, several red orbs blinked in the river.

* * *

Colonel Une was going to kill someone. That was the feeling Kihel got when she saw Une's expression. She was well known for being Treize's most loyal lieutenant, willing to do anything, even go against his code of honour if it meant protecting his interests. As another explosion shook the palace, Une turned on her heels and walked away, removing a radio from her belt. Though she looked like she didn't care about the moon's queen, in actuality she trusted Harry to do his duty.

"We must go my lady," Harry said, taking Kihel by the hand.

"Harry wait…" but Ord interrupted her, dragging her towards one of the secret exits.

Dianna's aide, a beautiful brown haired woman named Teteth Halleh followed close behind them. Harry pressed several hidden switches, opening the passageway that would take them to the new mobile suit dock. Colonel Une however walked down the steps of the royal palace, unbothered by the battles taking place along the landscape. Several Leo's were protecting the palace alongside royal guard Flats. The rebel's Bandit mobile suits easily overpowered the Flats. Une walked towards her command jeep, putting it into fifth gear and driving down the war torn road. The Leo pilots noticed her escaping and put more effort into their resistance. One of the Leo's drew a beam sabre from its shield and flew at one of the Bandits, slashing it across the hip. The Bandit went down, exploding in a cloud of fire. A second Leo then fired its rifle, pelting the cockpit of a Bandit until the pilot was torn to shreds. Two Bandits drew their beam sabres, stabbing a Leo in the back before slashing another one across the chest. The Leo fired a final burst of its rifle, hitting one of the Bandit's before it exploded.

"Commander Torez, I want an update on the situation," Une said over the radio.

"Ma'am we're outside the city, several explosions occurred within the colony. The rebels in the city have taken hostages and moved mobile suits designated as Mahiroos and Bandits into the colony, our forces are under heavy fire and a lot of our men are unwilling to launch an attack on the city with hostages present," the man explained.

"His Excellency will not accept the loss of hostages, if anyone dies because of your men's bravado then you will be held directly responsible Commander!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Captain, what's the situation outside of the colony?" Une asked.

"Even with the two test pilots we cant turn the tide in our favour, our space forces are dropping fast with the arrival of the Zalam Zila's, we also have an approaching civilian ship, we've confirmed it to be the Laura Rola. Hold on, a Sing-Lung class ship is moving to intercept them," the captain explained.

"Leave them be, we need to focus on retaking the colony, where is General Blonsky?"

"I am at the central control unit Colonel Une, ready to release the Virgo's," a man with a thick Russian accent, wearing a green military uniform stood with some of his men, far away from the real fighting.

"His Excellency made his feelings on the mobile dolls very clear General, as did Sensou Commander Vincent Rach," Une explained.

"Rach is young and idealistic, and with respect his Excellency was facing earlier prototypes, these Virgo's are the improved models," Blonsky said.

"If you activate those machines general, I will consider you a full supporter of Romefellar, and in turn you will become my enemy!"

Une's expression and tone had been harsh, firm and enough to stay the general's hand, at least for now. Harry, Kihel and Teteth moved through the passageway, still hearing the fighting outside. Teteth suddenly stopped, putting a hand to her ear.

"Affirmative," she said.

Harry and Kihel turned to her in confusion. She slowly removed a pistol from a strap on her thigh, smiling as she switched off the safety.

"We don't need the copy anymore," she said.

Harry widened his eyes underneath his mask, wrapping his arms firmly around Kihel. Teteth fired her pistol, the bullet brushing past Harry's shoulder. She fired again, hitting Harry's nose.

"HARRY!" Kihel yelled.

But much to Teteth's shock, Harry ran in the opposite passageway, sprinting with Kihel in his arms. Teteth knelt down by where she shot Harry, spotting his blood and the two halves of his glasses. Kihel looked at Harry, his eyes filled with desperation and above all fear. Not for his own life but hers. He had to protect her, not just for Dianna, but because he'd come to love her.

"Illefuto squadron, I am in pursuit of the targets, intercept them at the hanger now," Teteth said.

"Oh Teteth, you proved to be so unreliable," Gym sighed.

His disappointment turned into a bloodthirsty grin. Splitting the limbs of the Turn X apart, Gym began shooting apart Leo's walking on the surface of the moon. The Mercurious slashed a Zila across the chest, and then raised its head as the Turn X assembled in front of it. Gym ignited his beam sabre, slamming it against the Mercurious's shield. The Mercurious ignited the sabre built into the shield and countered Gym's assault; both machines slammed their blades together, passing one another like clashing samurai. They turned around, their swords generating sparks as they locked. Kringle narrowed his eyes, driven to fury because of the very sight of the battle. The rebel forces were overwhelming the Leos. Alls that was left was a handful of Leos and royal guard Flats, which were surprisingly holding their own against the rebel forces. The Vayaete landed on the moon, firing its beam cannon and taking out several rebel Mahiroos. It then raised its cannon to the sky, firing at the Zila's before they could land.

"This is bad," Maria said.

"They're completely outnumbered and outclassed," Seamus added.

"Someone please tell me the Genoace's are repaired," Kringle growled.

"Our suits are ready for action Captain, just give us the order," Helen said.

"And hurry up with it," Woolf said from within the G-Exes.

"Sir, the Sing-Lung class is targeting us," Karl said.

"Then take evasive action, keep the enemy guessing. Lizbeth, have the kitchen staff and anyone not working a useful job fill the life boats with explosive materials, battery packs, C4, hell the whole cookers if they have to," Kringle explained.

"Yes sir!" Lizbeth saluted as she ran to the elevator.

"This may be a luxury vessel, but it doesn't mean we cant make our own missiles," Kringle glared at the approaching Zalam ship.

Woolf walked the G-Exes onto the launch catapult, looking to the Shrike team behind him.

"All right ladies, our mission is clear, make Gekido's job of saving the day easier, of course we could always do it before he even arrives," Woolf grinned.

"Oooh, he'll be pissed if he comes back and we've already finished everybody," Helen chuckled.

The others giggled, prepping their machines for launch. Woolf launched first, shooting down two Mahiroos that had strayed from the main group. Without even waiting for the Shrike team, Woolf flew for the moon. He dived and crashed into the Eagail, throwing it away from the Vayaete. Corin let out a yell as he swung his drill around, grinding it against Woolf's shield. Woolf fired his rifle point blank, missing the Eagail by inches. Corin switched the Eagail to wolf mode and ran around the G-Exes.

"Shrike team launching," Helen declared as the Genoaces launched.

Mahalia flew around a Zila, shooting it in the chest before drawing her sabre and slashing another across the chest. Peggy and Kate moved in front of Helen, blocking the beams fired by a Zila. They then separated, allowing Helen to drive her sabre into the Zila's chest.

"Sir, we've got a few materials onto several lifeboats," Lizbeth said over her intercom.

"Good, Mr Mouri, bring us close to the Zalam ship," Kringle commanded.

The helmsman reduced the Laura's speed, bringing it to the portside of the Zalam ship.

"NOW! RELEASE THE LIFEBOATS!" Kringle yelled.

The Laura Rola opened its hatches, releasing its collection of lifeboats. At the same time the Zalam ship fired its portside guns, hitting the Laura Rola. Explosions rocked both ships, but the Laura Rola came out the worst. Flames spread down one of the corridors, killing several crewmembers. Even some of the computers on the bridge shorted out. But Mouri kept the Laura flying, moving it past the Zalam ship.

"Yeah, that's how Sensou fights, even when we're against the wall, we muster everything we've got. Now move the ship towards the Moon port, send a message to the OZ military, tell them we're here to help," Kringle explained.

Corin jumped behind Woolf, slashing him across the back. He grinned as Woolf fired back with his rifle, hitting the spots his Eagail had landed on. Helen tackled a Mahiroo, slashing it horizontally with her sabre.

"Anyone in a Flat, moved towards one of the Genoaces," she said over the radio.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Peggy reassured one of the pilots.

Gym fired his beam bazooka at the Mercurious, hitting its electrical field. The Mercurious fired back with its beam pistol, forcing Gym to dodge.

"This ones good, I'd love to continue the fight, but I'm afraid I have business to attend to," Gym grinned, splitting the Turn X apart.

He flew the parts of the Turn X past the fighting forces, moving towards an entrance hatch for the colony.

Inside the colony Loran left his limo by the outskirts and began sprinting towards the city. He kept under cover, weaving between cars to avoid the patrolling Flats and Sumos. Six Zssan's hovered past him, and Loran assumed they were heading for the royal palace.

"Get her to safety Harry, I'm counting on you," he whispered.

"WE ARE THE NEW AUTHORITY!"

Loran ran through the alleyways, listening to a voice on the loud speakers.

"FOR TOO LONG WE HAVE ALLOWED OURSELVES TO BE ABUSED BY THOSE WHOM CLAIM TO BE OUR BETTERS! YET THEY COULD NOT STOP THIS! THEY COULD NOT PREVENT US FROM RISING UP IN REBELLION! THIS MAKES THEM WEAK! INCAPABLE OF PROTECTING US AS THEY CLAIMED!"

He hid behind a car, watching as several people had been gathered at the hotel. The rebels had put the OZ soldiers on their knees in a classic execution stance. He ignored the ranting extremists and focused on the fallen Turn A.

"This is Phil Ackman, is anyone on this frequency?" Loran looked to a radio sitting by a dead royal guard.

Loran recognised the man speaking as Phil Ackman, a military man loyal to Dianna. He picked up the radio and listened in. Phil sounded desperate, that was reason enough to intervene. But before Loran could talk, another voice spoke over the radio.

"Ackman, this is Colonel Une of the OZ faction!"

"Thank goodness," Phil sighed. "My technicians have confirmed the damages done by the explosives, we don't know whether it was their intention but the rebels have damaged the internal systems of the colony itself. These are vital systems, power, artificial gravity and even the life support system itself," Loran widened his eyes in horror.

"Anyone out in the open will die," Une said darkly. "This is no accident," she growled, "Someone deliberately blew those systems up."

"My god, what kind of monster would do such a thing?" Phil asked.

"Not a dog like Gym Ghingham," Une narrowed her eyes.

She climbed into her customised Leo, one equipped with thrusters from the Tallgeese. Raising her doper gun, Une took flight and began scouting enemy forces. She avoided the artillery fire from the Illefuto's and got into contact with the General.

"General…"

"I heard Colonel, we must mop up the rebel forces and then commence an immediate evacuation," the general said.

"There is another way," Phil chimed in. "A single mobile suit might be able to fly through the internal areas of the colony, they could manually activate the backups," he explained.

"Its too risky to be left to a single mobile suit, no we must first eliminate the threat before attempting such a risky procedure. Activate the Virgos," he turned to his assistant.

"GENERAL NO!" Une yelled.

The carrier holding the battalion of Virgos slid open, revealing the round shouldered, black coloured giants. Their square shaped visors blinked as they activated, binary code spreading across the view screens of the empty cockpits. They raised their rifles before marching straight through the general and his men. Loran's eyes were wide in horror as he heard the screams over the radio. The Virgos began marching towards the city, their eyes set on bloodshed. Loran ran towards the Turn A, crawling across the suit's legs towards its pelvis. He slapped the armour, triggering the opening of the cockpit. Falling into the machine, Loran looked at the controls in wonder. They were wonderfully simplistic, yet advanced in comparison to the design of other mobile suits. Settling into the chair, Loran ran through the suits activations sequence.

"I swear, I'm going to protect everyone," Loran's eyes were set with determination.

The Turn A's eyes glowed yellow and its armour creaked as it rose to its feet. The rebels and civilians looked at the machine in a mix of wonder and fear. It took a step forward and Loran used the loud speaker to address everyone in the city.

"Everyone, listen to me, I am one of you, I don't want to fight you, I don't want anyone to die today. Please listen to what I have to say so that no one dies, you have all been deceived, whoever promised you a future for the Moonrace is lying, they've turned us against one another and have blown up the vital systems of the colony's internal network, we only have precious minutes of air left, we need to work together to repair these systems," he explained.

Some of the rebels muttered in agreement, mainly out of the fear that they were going to die. Four Flats raised their rifles, targeting the Turn A. The Extremist with the loud speaker narrowed his eyes at the Turn A.

"YOU TELL THAT TO THEM!" he yelled, kicking one of the OZ soldiers.

"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! WE HAVE TO PROTECT OUR HOME!" Loran yelled.

The Flats fired their rifles, bombarding the Turn A's armour with weak beams. Loran grit his teeth together, the spark in his eyes had faded while his hopes dashed. Three Kapool's landed in the square, one opening its arms to reveal Sochi and her family. He widened his eyes, lowering the Turn A's arms as soldiers surrounded Sochi, grabbing her cheeks as they lifted her up.

"The hypocrite's daughter, her father helped us then tried stabbing us in the back," one of the soldiers said.

"Fuck you," Sochi spat in the man's eye.

The soldier slapped her across the face, causing Loran to growl in anger. He highlighted the Turn A's wrists, opening the hidden compartments. Two spiked balls landed on the ground, attached to chains on the Turn A's wrists. With a determined expression, Loran raised the Turn A's hands again.

"You asked for this, ANYONE NOT IN A MOBILE SUIT STAY DOWN AND DON'T MOVE!" Loran yelled.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Sochi yelled, tackling one of the soldiers.

Loran screamed as he span the Turn A around, smashing the Kapool's with hits hammers. He continued to spin, his two hammers crashing through the buildings of the city. Those buildings would be repaired and as Loran altered his position, he reduced the chances of hitting the buildings. The hammers crashed into the heads of the flats and the none vital areas of the other suits. Loran's eyes darted across the screen, taking note of every person beneath him from soldier to the lowest civilian. The Turn A stepped around, dodging the civilians and even the soldiers as its hammers disabled the mobile suits surrounding it. Loran retracted his chains, wrapping them around the Turn A's arms and grabbing the hammers.

"Phil, move your men in now and try to avoid killing," Loran said.

The rebels were so shocked by what the Turn A had done that their prisoners began to break free. Sochi punched one of the soldiers across the face, and then kneed another in the stomach. The Turn A had disarmed and damaged every rebel mobile suit in the city without killing the pilots or crushing the civilians. Une looked at the Turn A from the sky and smiled slightly.

"Impressive," she mused, turning on her radio.

"We're done for if this keeps up," Kringle growled as some of the Zalam mobile suits fired upon the Laura Rola.

A few beams flew out of space as two Genoace's, followed by several red and white Strike Daggers flew to the aid of the Sensou forces.

"Junko Jenko is that you?" Kringle asked.

The two Genoace's were both piloted by women in the Shrike team flight suit. One had coated red lips and purple hair tied with a white pin, along with a pearl on each of her ears. She flew her Genoace flawlessly between the rebel Mahiroo's, shooting them with her rifle. The other woman had straight black hair that reached her neck. She blocked a beam rifle shot before stabbing her sabre into a Flat's chest.

"We're here to support you captain, the Lieutenant's accompanied us as well," Junko said.

As she spoke a gold plated Guaiz Experimental firearms type fired its rail guns, hitting the Zalam ship. It then drew its sabre, easily slashing apart three Zila's that were foolish enough to attack it.

"The Lieutenant actually came," Seamus gasped.

"Even though Casvall is infamous for his ferocious attacks, it's the Lieutenant who truly deserves the red suit," Decker said.

"Another matter of opinion we have," Seamus said.

"Junko, good to see you again," Helen said as she blocked a beam from the two Gozzo's.

Junko landed beside her best friend, firing her rifle at Jacop and Bruno.

"This is Colonel Une, representative of his Excellency, this is an address for all military personal both on the Moon and the Moon's surface, those of you still fighting listen to what I have to say and then make your own judgement. The Romefellar foundations collection of mobile dolls have been infected with a virus that has affected their IFF systems, they will destroy everything in this colony whether it is from OZ or not!"

As Une spoke, she dodged several blasts fired from the split Virgo battalion. The others opened the outer doors of the colony and walked out onto the battlefield. Corin and Woolf stopped their fight, looking at their radios in interest. The Mercurius suddenly moved in front of the Shrike team, using its bits to protect them with an electrical field. Jacop and Bruno however weren't so fortunate, as they and the Strike Daggers were melted down by the storm of beams the Virgos fired.

"Also, the life support systems of the colony itself are on a time limit. Evacuation is no longer an option, the systems must be reactivated from inside the control network," she explained.

"We can't do anything when we're pinned down like this," Woolf growled, dodging a Virgo's beam cannon shot.

"Damn it, we delivered the mobile suits but we cant actually do anything," Kringle slammed his fist against his armrest.

Loran flew the Turn A in the direction of the approaching Virgo army. The Turn A stretched out its arms, standing as the only thin between them and the city.

"I will not let the past repeat itself, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Loran yelled.

He drew the Turn A's sabres and flew at the Virgo battalion. The Turn A span its hands around, rotating the sabres into buzz saw blades. It crashed into the Virgo line, slashing some of them into ribbons. Loran turned and crashed his sabre onto a Virgo's shoulder. He widened his eyes as the Virgo swung its rifle around, hitting the Turn A across the head. Immediately recovering, Loran slashed the Virgo across the chest, and then stabbed it in the head. He jumped upwards, dodging a beam blast. The Turn A opened its chest, firing several beam blasts from its chest cannon.

"Gekido, hurry," Loran whispered.

"I wonder boy, do you mean Gekido Jaeger?"

Loran widened his eyes as Une landed behind him. She stabbed her beam sabre into a Virgo's chest, and then fired her dober gun at the other approaching Virgo's.

"There will be time to talk later, focus on the fight," Une said.

"Right," Loran nodded nervously.

A manic laugh echoed over the radio as the Turn X flew over the Virgos. Gym fired his bazooka and beam gun, hitting he mobile dolls.

"Now this is more like it, the ultimate battle for us to sink our teeth into," Gym delighted, revelled in the fight.

Harry crashed through the passageway, rolling into a pile of dead bodies. Kihel nearly screamed at the sight of the dead pilots, but stopped as she saw Harry's eyes, on the verge of tears. He stood up, walking towards one of the Sumos. Climbing into the machine, Harry glared at the Mahiroo's in his way. The Sumo had a flight booster around its waist and was equipped with an I-field generator and a beam gun and fan. Harry drew the heat fan, which seemed more like an axe than its name implied. He launched, cutting through the Mahiroo's.

"You idiots, you were warned and you still fight like this," he growled.

The Sumo flew away from the palace, but cannon fire struck its skirt. Cannon Illefuto's stood on the palace, firing shot after shot at the Sumo. Teteth climbed into the machine, smirking as the Sumo fell towards the ground. Kihel screamed as the Sumo landed, but Harry's face remained locked in a defiant expression. He drew the Sumo's beam gun as five Zssan's approached him.

"I swear, on my honour, on the moon itself, that none of you are going to come even close to killing Kihel," he said.

He yelled as he ran forward, firing his beam gun. The beams hit the Zssan's, with Harry finishing off the last one with his axe. Six Mahiroo's then flew at Harry from all sides, firing their beam guns. Harry activated his I-field, deflecting all the beam attacks. One of the Mahiroo's then ran towards the Sumo, swinging one of its blade arms at the suit. Harry blocked the strike with his axe and glared at the pilot as he appeared on screen.

"Yuck," Kihel gagged, disgusted by the man's overly obese physique.

"Sweatson Stero," Harry growled.

"Wow, so that's what you look like underneath the mask, a pussy who cant stop crying," Sweatson laughed.

"These aren't tears, this is sweat straight from my heart over what you fools have done to our people, to our queen," Harry exclaimed.

"Ha, you royal guards are all pussies, a bunch of weaklings following Dianna's ass," Sweatson said, causing Harry's eyebrows to twitch.

"Do not speak of Dianna so VULGARLY!" he yelled.

Sweatson widened his eyes as Harry pushed him forward, then cleaved his suit in two. Harry then span around, firing his gun and slashing with his axe, disabling all of the Mahiroos.

'Harry Ord, he's not just a bodyguard, he's an ace pilot,' Kihel looked at the man in awe, for he now stood alone over his fallen foes.

"I'll get you out of here Kihel," he said.

Kihel gasped as tears began falling down Harry's face.

"I swear on my life, you will survive," he said.

Though his heart was set on his goal, his eyes told a different story. Teteth commanded her unit to commence firing and they began bombarding the area the Sumo stood on. Harry engaged his I-field, with Kihel wrapping her arms around him. They closed their eyes, both hoping for a miracle. Loran slashed a Virgo across the chest, but screamed as beam blast knocked the Turn A down. Gym landed in front of Loran, cutting down the Virgos that approached him. Une stabbed another suit, cursing as her rifle ran out of power. She disconnected the rifle from her shoulder and continued fighting with her sabre. The Turn X offered the Turn A its hand and Loran hesitantly accepted. Both Loran and Gym threw themselves into the fight.

"Can't last much longer," Mahalia whispered as the Mercurious's defence field began to break.

Sochi drove a jeep onto the battlefield, watching it with her binoculars. Her eyes remained fixed on the Turn A, watching it fight and take several shots to the back. A Virgo fired at the Laura Rola, hitting it in the side. The bridge shook, with the whole crew hanging onto whatever they could.

"Not yet, we need to stay and see this through till the end," Kringle said.

Karl gripped the side of his chair, widening his eyes slightly as he looked at his screen.

"A major heat source is approaching, its...gold sir," he hesitated, overcome by his shock.

"I've got a text transmission sir," Maria said.

"What is it?" Kringle asked.

"It says, 'hope I'm not too late you wonderfully brave idiots'," she smiled as she looked to the captain.

Kringle smiled and laughed.

"Boys, girls, hope has arrived!"

Next Chapter 8: Clear out

* * *

Omake

Bigg's Databook

Biggs: I am Biggs, some of you may remember me as the AI of the Purpose whom guided Gekido in Gundam Seed Purpose

Gekido: More like annoyed me

Biggs: Even more so than Kira?

Gekido: Well maybe not

Biggs: Now that we have that sorted I will bestow upon you readers my knowledge on all things mobile suit, beginning with the title Gundam of the series, the Purpose

The Purpose is a all purpose machine built at first as an illequipped machine meant for simplistic piloting. But as the machine was upgraded it became a more advanced machine, easily capable of holding its own against any mobile suit. With the universal adaptor it can use any form of mobile suit equipment. It is capable of transforming into a jet mode capable of atmospheric flight and prolonged flight in deep space. Equipped with its dual shields, the Purpose is capable of using two sabres built into the elbow length shields as well as the sabres on its back. A rifle on its back can be modified continuasly to act as either a mid range rifle or a sniper rifle. The Hyper bazooka can fire both heavy artillery rounds and energy rounds when used in conjunction with the Purpose's arc generator.

Biggs: The Arc generator is the most unique feature of the Purpose, it allows it to absorb solar energy and convert into power that because of the Purpose's internal design allows the energy to flow throughout the Gundam's body

Gekido: the cockpit is also spacious, it has numerous storage drawers for rations, medical equipment, even spare clothes

Biggs: thats nice Gekido, but the truly intriguing aspect of the Purpose is its developing intelligence and awareness. yet whether it can achieve enough to truly be called alive is something else entirely

Omake 2

Seamus: Ohayo

Decker: Yo Welcome to the beauty pageont of the century where you the readers get to decide whose the hottest of the girls on stage

Seamus: well actually we just got cardboard cut outs

Decker: Seamus, they dont have to know that, they cant actually see what we're doing in script format

Seamus: but we have to clarify that we dont actually have the real Shrike team members on a stag

Decker: (sigh) all right, lets get this started, the Shrike team was originally formed by Oliver Inoe but when the original team disbanded, a new one was put together.

Seamus: The Shrike team has the symbol of a robin in flight holding a red ribbon, every member of the team wears a ribbon on their arm and every member of the Shrike team is a strong attractive woman

Decker: There's the tough, orange haired leader Helen Jackson, her second in command purple haired Junko Jenko and brunette Mahalia Merrill

Seamus: Dark skinned red head Kate Bush, blonde haired Peggy Lee and dark haired Connie Francis

Decker: There are also members that are less seen, Juca Meilasch, Miliera Katan and Francesca O'Hara

Seamus: all very attractive, but only one can be classed as the hottests of the hot, and we're leaving this decision to you readers

The curtains of the stage opened, revealing the members of the Shrike team, all of them glaring at the two boys. Junko clicked her fists together as Seamus and Decker cowered.

Junko: So you two like competitions huh? Well so do we, Helen, I bet you my lipstick I can knock these two idiots out with one punch.

Helen: Make it three and you've got a deal

Decker and Seamus screamed

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the Omakes, next time the fight get serious as the Purpose finally arrives.


	9. Clearing out

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

The first arc of my story and its first double chapter special now comes to a close. I hope everyone has been enjoying the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 8: Clear Out

"KUSO!" Woolf yelled.

"Gym you bastard," Corin yelled.

Both pilots were desperately dodging the beams fired by the Virgos, while the Shrike team protected the Moon race and Oz soldiers. A beam melted Helen's shield, while another consumed Kate's arm. The Mercurious took a beam to the chest, falling to the ground. Mahalia raised her shield, bravely blocking a beam blast, only for another to hit her leg. Junko walked in her way, blocking the beam with Peggy at her side.

"This is too much, way too much," Junko said.

Mahalia looked up at the Virgos, widening her eyes as one of them aimed its rifle at Junko. Suddenly, a gold beam slammed into the Virgo, blowing both it and the two beside it up. The explosion caught everyone's attention and even made the dolls freeze.

**(Gackt-Ai Senshi)**

"Its him," Mahalia gasped.

"Right on time," Helen smirked.

"BETTER LATE THAN EVER KID!"

Gekido smirked as the Purpose flew towards the battlefield. The Virgos raised their rifles, sending a flurry of beams towards the Gundam. Changing out of jet mode, the Purpose seemed to explode as it generated its arc field. The energy of the field shaped itself into a pair of draconic wings that flapped behind the Purpose, increasing its speed. Gekido let out a yell and the Purpose raised its fist, slamming it down as it landed in front of the allied forces. The energy on its back destroyed several of the Virgos and damaged the others.

"Any of you got a backup pack?" Gekido asked.

The Vayaete stepped forward as several Leos, led by Junko and Helen fired at the confused Virgos. Gekido took the Vayaete's back cable and connected it to the Purpose's hand plug. Energy began to pour into the machine, deactivating the dream system and restoring the Purpose to normal, with its battery fully charged. Tearing its hand away from the cable, the Purpose ignited its shield sabres and flew into the colony hatch.

"Gekido, the rebel forces are still fighting, we've confirmed the Virgos to be in this position along with the Turn X and the Turn A," Maria explained.

"Right, Helen, Woolf, I'm trusting you guys to mop up," Gekido said.

Helen slashed a Virgo, and then stabbed another in the chest. Junko swung her beam rifle around before shooting a Virgo in the cockpit. The Purpose raised its palm, using its plug to hack open the cargo door and fly into the colony. Gekido targeted two Mahiroo's, cutting them apart before they could attack him.

"Get the hell out of my way, DON'T ANYONE GET IN MY WAY!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose continued flying downwards, with Gekido growling in outrage. He saw Teteth and her men firing upon the near defenceless Sumo. Swooping over the mobile suits, Gekido cut the barrels of their cannons, with the Purpose flipping them off afterwards. Teteth looked at the Gundam in shock, before the Purpose raised its hand and delivered a devastating slap that knocked off the Illefuto's head.

"That should show you, now those of you with loved ones find them and take care of them, the rest of you stay out of my way," Gekido said.

"Gekido," Kihel's face suddenly appeared on the main screen.

"Gekido Jaeger, thank you so much," Harry said.

"No problem, now get yourselves some place safe, I've got a mastermind to deal with," Gekido snarled as the Purpose flew past the Sumo.

He moved at top speed, with the Purpose bringing up and alert as he passed the Virgo battalion. Banking left, Gekido turned the Purpose and looked at the Turn X and Turn A fighting back to back.

"I don't think so you son of a bitch," he growled.

Une cut down a Virgo, and then looked up as the Purpose dived towards the battlefield. Sochi and Loran widened their eyes as Gekido landed behind Gym. The man himself grinned with his eyes shut; the Purpose then proceeded to cut down the Virgos around them. Gekido kicked a Virgo across the head, and then slashed it across the head. The Purpose and the Turn X looked one another in the eyes before they pilots spun them around, both slashing the enemies behind them.

"Gekido, thank god you're here," Loran said.

"Good to see you too Laura!"

Gym laughed while Une and Sochi looked at Loran (what the hell look :)

"Wait, we don't have time to fight Gekido, the moon is in danger," Loran said.

"Yeah what gave it away the rampaging dolls or the freaking nut job with the weapon of mass destruction?" Gekido asked as he cut down a Virgo.

"Nut job? And what do you mean weapon of mass destruction?"

The Purpose fired its beam pistol, hitting a Virgo behind Loran.

**(End Soundtrack)**

"The Turn X and Turn A were both designed with the Moonlight Butterfly, they create an energy ribbon that if used on a planet will wipe out all civilisation," Gekido explained.

"Entire cities destroyed in an instant, building blocks, shopping malls, communication networks and even thousands of people unfortunate enough to be caught in the butterfly effect. But above all will be the eradication of all technology, even the potential to create technology will be gone," Gym cackled as he slashed apart several Virgos. "Humanity will be regressed back to the dark ages, they will be forced to do whatever it takes to survive and advance, humanities fighting spirit will be re ignited and from the remains of that glorious war will come a new age where humanity once again prospers!"

"You'll be devolving humanity, ridding us of the technology that's helping to advance our world," Gekido said.

"Technology created weapons like this, like yours," Gym retorted.

"No, technology is a part of advancement, without it though we may evolve our intelligence will be worthless without the aid of technology to cure disease, improve work life and assist in the running of population," Gekido explained.

"Machines can help people, sure it makes war easier but it can also treat people with life threatening conditions," Loran added.

"Like it helped Dianna? Technology did a lot for her it seems," Gym laughed as Loran's face fell.

"She's dead Loran, Dianna's passed," Gekido sighed.

Harry and Loran widened their eyes in utter horror; the woman they had served was gone.

"No, forgive me my queen, I failed you," Harry cried.

"Dianna," Loran whispered.

He listened to Gym laugh and grit his teeth together. The Turn A began walking towards the Turn X, with both the Leo and the Purpose protecting it.

"Gym Ghingham…Dianna WASN'T YOUR TOOL!" Loran yelled.

The Turn A pounced on its older brother, punching it across the face. Gym eagerly pushed the Turn A back, igniting his sabre. Loran swung his sabre back and clashed it with Gym's. Both machines took to the air, Loran slashing at Gym's leg and the latter slashing off a piece of the Turn A's 'moustache'. Sochi looked up at the two clashing suits, her feet shaking in anticipation and worry. Gekido knocked a Virgo to the ground, crushing the cockpit with his fist before looking up at the battling mobile suits. Loran locked sabres with Gym again and again, the two suits banking and then clashing. Gym fired his bazooka, but Loran dodged and swung his left hammer around. The Turn X broke apart, dodging the hammer completely. It reassembled, punching and kicking the Turn A, then horizontally slashing it across the chest.

"LORAN!" Sochi and Gekido yelled.

"The cockpits not there," Loran said as he slashed the Turn X across the shoulder.

He then bought his sabre up again, slicing the barrel of the Turn X's bazooka.

"IMPRESSIVE!" Gym yelled in delight, slicing the Turn A's hammer apart.

"YOU MURDERED HER!" Loran screamed. "YOU KILLED HER OVER A FANTASY!"

'This is getting bad, I need to step in before they kill each other,' Gekido thought.

"Hold on Gekido Jaeger," Colonel Une said.

The Purpose turned to the Leo, which gripped its shoulder firmly.

"The Internal systems of the colony are beginning to fail, if the backups aren't manually booted up then everyone on this colony will die," she explained.

"And I'll have broken my promise to Dianna, WOOLF!" Gekido yelled, bringing up the white pilot's face on screen.

"What is it Gekido?" Woolf asked.

"Biggest problem of a lifetime, the internal life support systems for the colony have been damaged, the back ups need to be activated manually or everyone in the colony is dead. Have Kringle dock the Laura Rola inside the colony and open the hatch for the civilians, you, Leo lady, start coordinating evacuation. Woolf I need you to activate the backups," Gekido explained.

Woolf nodded and flew the G-Exes towards the entrance hatch. Junko and Helen cut down two mobile dolls in the way and Mahalia shot a final one in chest. The G-Exes flew through the network of the colony, banking left as he came upon the entranceway to the central operating system. He strapped his rifle to his hip and began searching for life support. The Laura Rola flew into the colony through the pain port and OZ soldiers and royal guard alike began coordinating the movement of the civilians towards the ship.

"This is queen Dianna, please trust the OZ soldiers, we must survive, your lives are more important than our home," Kihel spoke through the Sumo's loudspeaker.

Gekido kicked a Virgo, and then punched it across the head. The Purpose slammed its foot into the mobile doll again and again, crushing its head. It looked up at the duelling X and A. Loran fired his chest cannon, narrowly missing the Turn X's head. Gym then fired his hand blast, hitting Loran's wrist.

"Come on Laura, the moonlight butterfly could give you the power to stop me, at least half of the population might have gotten onto the Rola in time," Gym explained.

"It's all or nothing, nobody dies on my watch Gym," Gekido said.

Gekido drew out the Purpose's sniper rifle, but both he and the machine trembled as he targeted the Turn X.

"End it," Gekido told himself. "Come on end it already, damn it!"

He growled, throwing the rifle to the ground. Loran and Gym landed on the ground, steam rising from both machines.

**(Sengoku Basara OST-Luster)**

"Gym Ghingham, why kill her, why kill Dianna?" Loran asked.

"Believe it or not I didn't enjoy it, I actually felt a little funny after I killed her," Gym sighed.

"It's called guilt you lying jackass!"

Gym, Loran and Gekido widened their eyes as the Eagail pounced at the Turn X. The Turn X swung around, slashing at the wolf like suit with its sabre. Corin switched to mobile suit mode, holding his minchi drill at the ready.

"You deceived us Gym, you said we were riding to the top, not destroying the world," Corin growled.

He raised his drill, revving the engine as the Turn X began hovering again.

"We were making a necessary sacrifice, to secure the existence of the strong," Gym said.

"And you would just happen to have the most powerful weapon left on Earth, don't fuck around with me, I'm a criminal myself Gym you cant fool a murderer. You only did this for one reason, because you thought you and you alone had the right to rule, you can hide behind honour and fighting spirit but the truth is your just a bigger less creepy version of Azrael," Corin explained.

The convicted criminal launched himself at Gym, pushing both Loran and Gekido aside. Woolf meanwhile jumped out of the G-Exes, opening the series of circuit breakers that controlled the colony systems. He pressed one switch after another, releasing the locks on the backup activation panel. Corin slammed his drill into Gym's arm, scratching the Turn X's armour. Gym pulled his arm back, punching it straight through the Eagail's cockpit.

"NO!" Gekido yelled.

"Corin Nander," Loran whispered.

"DIE! SHINING FINGER!" Gym roared.

A light shined off of the Turn X's hand, blowing the Eagail and its pilot up in a blaze of yellow energy. Woolf put all his weight into a final switch, pushing it downwards. Machines throughout the colony began to hum and vibrate and Woolf sighed in relief.

"Gekido, backups are back online," he said.

Gekido overcame his shock from Corin's death and looked up at the Turn X.

"He's going to kill everyone," Loran said.

"No one else dies today," Gekido growled.

"EVERYONE DIES TODAY!" Gym yelled.

**(End OST)**

Loran and Gekido widened their eyes as a pair of wings burst out of the Turn X's back. The wings were made of pure energy, the colours continually shifting, like the effect of an aurora. Sochi watched the effect with wonder; the Turn X seemed angelic, almost beautiful with its energy wings. Gym however was laughing, for this was the ultimate and final weapon of the Turn machines, the moonlight butterfly. Gekido froze and his perception of time seemed to slowdown. He saw inside the aurora effect and spotted a multitude of machines, travelling on the energy currents, hundreds of tiny, atom sized machines like locusts. Gekido silently gasped, thankful for his cyber psyche abilities and dreading them at the same time. He could sense what the moonlight butterfly really was; it turned the machine using it into a walking electromagnetic pulse. So powerful that it would consume humans if left unchecked. These 'nanites' would eat away at any technology they came into contact with and were already beginning to fly throughout the colony.

"He really is going to do it, he's really going to bring about Armageddon," he said to himself.

The moonlight butterfly expanded, breaking through the colony barrier. Woolf flew around the aurora effect, his G-Exes lucky enough to avoid its effects.

"The rest is up to you, Gekido Jaeger," the former racer said as he flew into space.

"Woolf, we've only got twenty five percent of the population inside the ship, we need to move now," Kringle said.

"The life support systems are back online Kringle, we just need to wait for Gekido to finish Gym off," Woolf explained.

The Genoace's lined up next to the G-Exes and Woolf and the Shrike team watched as the aurora effect of the Moonlight butterfly flowed from the entrance.

"Sir we've got an unknown energy signature approaching our position," Karl said.

Gekido's eye darkened as the corrupt seed began to take over.

"The Gundams, the Purpose, they'll all be destroyed," he realised. "I wont let THAT HAPPEN!"

The Purpose suddenly lunged at the Turn X, locking hands with the winged machine. Gekido held his arms in the same pose the Purpose did, straining his muscles as if controlling the machine's movements. Gym laughed, delighting in the opportunity to destroy the Purpose and its pilot. The Turn X's wings folded, covering the Purpose. Loran landed the Turn A in front of Sochi, opening the hatch and jumping out to her.

"SOCHI!"

"LORAN!"

The lovers embraced, holding one another close as the Moonlight butterfly spread. Une warned her soldiers to stay back as they guided the civilians towards the Laura Rola. Like a ghost in a film, the aurora effect slowly crept towards them. It was prettier than lava but just as deadly. Gekido grit his teeth together as the chest of the Purpose opened, revealing the glowing crystal that helped to absorb energy for the arc generator, and the generator itself began to spin.

**(Ieyasu Tokugawa theme)**

Gekido roared as the dream system of the Purpose activated, lighting up its armour in a surge of yellow and white energy. Gym swung his head back, laughing in glorious satisfaction. But he looked to his right, seeing the wings of the moonlight butterfly take on the same colour as the arc energy. Sochi and Loran got off the floor, feeling the new energy of the arc flowing around them.

"Its so warm," Sochi remarked.

"The power of the sun, no, a completely different power," Loran said.

"_The power to protect!"_

Loran looked up, gasping as he saw a smiling Dianna. He mimicked her smile, watching her fade into the light of the arc. Gekido slammed his head into the Turn X, causing Gym to stumble out of his chair. The Moonlight butterfly began to fade, causing Gym to yell in anger.

"HOW! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" he roared.

"The Moonlight butterfly was created to eradicate, but the arc system was created to protect, no, to eliminate the need for nuclear power. This is the Purpose's power!" Gekido said as he ignited his four sabres.

Gym swung his own sabre, only for Gekido to slice the Turn X's arm to ribbons. Gekido dropped his hand held sabres and proceeded to cut the Turn X apart with his shield sabres. The Turn X's head floated off of its body, attempting a last ditch escape effort. But the Purpose grabbed the Turn X's head and slammed it into the ground, once, then twice and then a third time. The Purpose remained still holding the criminal of the Moonrace in place.

**(End Theme)**

"Well what do you know, I was eager for an epic confrontation, but I wasn't even in your league was I Gekido?" Gym asked.

**(Turn A Gundam Ending Theme)**

His helmet had been split in half and cuts had spread across his face. He felt tired and broken, yet he still gripped the sheath of his katana.

"You relied too much on a plan that didn't keep in mind that people are always what's important, the results of great sacrifices are meaningless, because…because you cant say your doing something for the good of humanity and then kill off so many people to do it, I know sometimes people have to die, but not like this, not to something they cant even fight back against," Gekido explained.

"Yeah, I suppose I came off more as a brute than a saviour huh? I wonder, would our positions be different if we have the same opportunities as one another, if we'd lived different lives?"

"This is our one life Gym, we can't always decide how it begins or how it ends, Dianna never had a choice in either, and I couldn't decide how my life began," Gekido sighed.

"It seems you can decide how my life ends," Gym laughed.

"No, no one dies remember, I swore I'd protect all of Dianna's people, that includes you as well,"

Sochi and Loran stood in one another's arms, watching as the Purpose tore open the X pod. Gym had removed his helmet and opened his flight suit. His chest was exposed as he stepped out onto the ground. He drew his sword, throwing the sheath aside and gripping it by the blade. Kneeling on the ground, Gym bought the blade up to his chest.

"GYM STOP!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose opened its cockpit, using its hand to bring Gekido to the ground. Gekido widened his eyes as Gym sliced his chest with his blade.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DAMN COWARD! YOU AVOID RETRIBUTION THROUGH SUICIDE!" Gekido screamed, throwing off his helmet and grabbing Gym by the neck.

Gym merely smiled, putting the hilt of his sword to Gekido's chest. The young man looked at the sword in confusion, taking it as Gym fell to his knees.

"This, is a samurai's retribution, Dianna didn't get to choose how she lived or died, I did, let me choose how I die. I failed the person I was meant to give my life serving, seppuku is the only retribution for me…so finish it Gekido, finish it or I'll slowly bleed to death in this desolate place!"

He looked up at Gekido, his feral grin turning into a grateful smile as Gekido gripped the handle of the sword. Gekido bought the sword over his head and looked Gym in the eyes.

"Thank you, you truly are…a warrior…with a kind soul!" Gym whispered.

Gekido let out a feral cry as he swung the blade down. Gym's body slumped chest first to the ground, his blood staining the dirt. Gekido's shoulders shook as tears began falling from his eye. The Purpose lowered its head, a digitised howl escaping its speakers.

Days later, the city on the moon began its long journey towards independence and repair. Treize had ordered all OZ troops to be cleared out and Kihel, acting as Dianna perhaps now for the rest of her life declined the aide of Sensou. Her kingdom, the kingdom of her people would be an independent one, a pacifistic one as Dianna wished it to be. Harry stayed by her side, forever faithful in more ways than one. Despite being bitter enemies, Gekido had spent much of the next day burying Gym Ghingham. He stabbed the man's sword into the dirt, looking at it with a grudging respect. Woolf, the Shrike team (dressed in civilian clothes) and Loran and Sochi also attended the makeshift funeral, though no words were spoken on Gym's behalf.

"Its finally over," Loran sighed.

"For the moon maybe, but its just beginning for me," Gekido growled.

He put on his top, putting the hood over his face and lifted his bag over his shoulder.

"You're really going to leave?" Sochi asked.

"Yeah, I came here for answers, and they've set me on a path," Gekido said.

"We'll keep your presence here secret Gekido, you don't need to worry about Vincent getting involved," Woolf said.

"He has enough on his plate at the moment, the last thing I want to do is involve any of my friends in my personal battle. Its bad enough the people of the moon got involved," Gekido sighed.

"TEN HUT!" Helen yelled, smiling as she and the Shrike team saluted Gekido.

"In a few days we'll be commencing our mission into deep space, make sure you catch us when you do Gekido. Here, the coordinates for a good mechanic, he'll be able to give the Purpose a tune up and recharge its main batteries. Also, the Lieutenant told me that he overheard those Zalam bastards during their retreat, they're meeting with someone that hired them at an agricultural colony," Woolf explained, giving Gekido a memory stick, and a respectful pat on the back.

"I'll try to find my own way, I don't want anyone else involved," Gekido said.

"People are already involved Gekido, whether we wanted to be or not," Loran sighed.

"Catch us on our way to space Gekido, I'd seriously recommend it," Woolf grinned.

"You go off alone a lot Gekido, but its been proven that you do much better as part of a group than alone," Mahalia explained.

"Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sochi asked, knowing where Mahalia was going.

"Because being with your friends brings out the best in you," they smiled as Junko answered his question.

Gekido simply nodded his head as he turned his back to the people gathered in front of him.

"You people better stay alive, so we can see each other again," he said.

Everyone smiled, watching the Gundam pilot walk away, a much quiet exit to contrast his entrance. Moments later Gekido was flying away from the moon inside the Purpose. He had his arms crossed, leaving flying to the Purpose.

"Friends," he chuckled.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the patch the Shrike team had given him. He also inserted the coordinates into the Purpose's navigator.

"Madorna workshop," he read the name that appeared on the screen. "We'll see them again Purpose, I'm sure of it, and…I'm pretty sure that whoever planned to destroy the city is also in our 'destined to meet' list. We will fight him Purpose, and we will stop him, no matter what sacrifice I must make, I will stop him."

He raised his head, looking at the words that had appeared on the main screen.

"_Don't forget your bonds…they bring out the best in you!"_

Next Chapter 9: Mobile suit mania

Trailer to the next arc

_(Just Communication Instrumental)_

Gekido: No wonder the G-Exes looked like a Gundam, it's practically a rip off

Mukured Madorna: The G-Exes ain't a copy, I was just trying to make a machine that could be equal to those Gundams

Doctor J: In the end, it is up to the individual skill of the pilot

Colonel Une: His Excellency will not accept failure; protect that colony no matter the cost

Legacy: His madness is just a result of the corruption that infects all the colonies, that and the very unique peace of equipment that suit possesses

?: I'm telling you, not, to get, ANY CLOSER!

?: I'll kill you

Gekido: Stop this now before you become beyond atonement, there's only so much a man can do before he becomes irredeemable

The Purpose flew back, activating its dual shield beam sabres. Gekido let out a yell as he charged straight towards the Wing Zero!

Gekido: I swear, WE WILL STOP YOU!

* * *

Thus the first arc is over, with the next story arc in the works. If you havent already figured out which Gundam series characters will be the focus of the new arc then you seriously need to go and listen to the instrumental version of Just Communication (the youtube video was a minute long but it was the most epic minute of my life, and it bought back memories to when I had too much time on my hands and watched anime on cartoon Network's Toonami). I originally thought of ending the arc with the seeds of romance being sown with Gekido and one of the Shrike team girls. But I thought no, if Gekido gets into a relationship with one of the girl's it will be a slow development and it wont be a primary focus. Gekido wont return to Lacus, he'll either form a relationship with one of the Shrike team members or a Gundam girl I have yet to introduce.

Gackt's cover of Ai Senshi has become one of my favourite Gackt songs, next to Next Decade, which was asong i originally thought of while writing this. But with Gundam songs its the heavy rock of Gackt's Ai Senshi that gets me typing, especially with epic scenes like the Purpose's return. And though I dont usually like songs like the one that closed the Turn A Gundam series I felt it would make a fitting ending song to the Turn A arc and Gym's end. Those who have read my previews will know Loran returns, so the Turn A will probably get a chance to use its moonlight butterfly.


	10. Mobile Suit Mania

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed Christmas. I'm back with the first chapter of the new Zero Arc, featuring the Gundam Wing characters and mecha. This chapter features the debut of a new original character (whose based on another giant robot anime character) as well as revelations as well.

* * *

Gundam Rise Purpose

Chapter 9: Mobile suit mania

There was no tapping of boots against the floor, no warning sign of his arrival. That was why every time he appeared before them; the five professors would all be frightened whenever he had chosen to visit them. After Sensou created a ban on all AI controlled machines, the Romefellar foundation had split from OZ and Sensou had assigned five pilots to eliminate them. However these pilots had been broken apart and the engineers that designed their weapons imprisoned. The professors were those engineers, though not all of them went by the title professor. Their real names were known to only a select few, he being one of those few. First was Doctor J, expert in the development of beam weaponry, he was an elderly man whom wore eye glasses and had fallen victim to alliance 'accidents' that had forced him to wear prosthetics. Secondly was Professor G, an expert in stealth systems and an eccentric man whom valued his creation as a work of art, he had mushroom shaped hair and a long nose. Doktor S was an expert on ballistic weaponry and its application to mobile weapons, like J he had been caught in alliance 'accidents' though only one had cost him a limb, his fake nose made him unique amongst most men. Fourth was Instructor H, a man whose ideas had given rise to the creation of heat weapons such as the heat axes and rods, he had a receding hairline and a moustache that pointed straight up at each end. Lastly was Master O, a gifted martial artist whom applied this skill to all his designs, the tallest and most physically imposing of the men.

"I trust Romefellar are keeping you comfortable," Legacy said as he walked into the cell.

Not even Master O dared to attack Legacy. Upon their first meeting Legacy had several Romefellar soldiers attack him. The engineers still remembered the sickening cracks of their necks. Legacy was not one to trifle with, and that was a lesson they only needed to learn once.

"I am developing a crick in my neck, perhaps you could ask the warden to get us proper beds," Doctor J was not one to give in easily, he was one of the few not willing to show his fear.

"I will see what can be done," Legacy lied.

"Why have you come here?" G asked.

"To tell you that everything is going according to plan, that soon the ultimate Gundam will be complete and your services will no longer be required," the masked man explained.

He moved across the room, turning to face all five scientists.

"Your determination is admirable, but in the end, the only reason you will survive is because a worthy opponent has been found. Without him, all my plans would go about unchecked," he explained.

"You are wrong," J said.

Legacy rolled his head back, laughing as the scientists glared.

"Your Gundam pilots, tell me, what good can they do when two are stuck here, two more in OZ and another…another lost to the system you all created for celestial being?" he paused, allowing the message to sink in.

"Duo and Wufei are here, which of the other pilots do you speak of?" H asked.

"He will do things you never thought he would do, and when he is through…. you will wonder whether the person you knew was his real self or a mask he used to hide his true self," Legacy cackled as he left the room.

"No, no not him," H gasped.

Legacy slammed the door behind him, nodding to the guards to carry on as always. He'd be off the station before the fat Romefellar officer realised he had been there.

'Let us see how you stop us this time, Mr Kuzunagi!'

* * *

In the deepest reaches of space, a worn out Gundam and its equally worn out pilot carried on a flight towards the destination they had been given. Gekido drank a bit of water, wiping beads of sweat away from his brow. The Purpose had been flying for two Earth days and had to stop twice to recharge on solar energy. Right now they were relying on the power of the arc generator, and considering this version of the arc was a prototype Gekido wanted the Purpose's main batteries filled before the arc reached its limit.

'Although does it even have limits?' Gekido wondered.

Yamato had told him the theory, but he never explained where exactly how he built the arc. He had said that the Arc system was originally supposed to be a network of stations all equipped with massive arc generators that would provide clean renewable energy for the entire world. But Orb wanted more, Uzumi Nara Athha wanted a system that would protect Orb from harm, thus the Arc generator's unique ability to create an energy field would be used as Orb's shield. But of course that never happened as the parliament voted for the creation of mobile suits as Orb's shield. Yamato's dream was left in the dust, but he preserved the idea of the arc generator in two machines, the Redeemer Gundam and the Purpose Gundam.

'Brian, was your Gundam part of Yamato's dream as well?' he still had so many questions left for both his adopted father and friend.

The Purpose's screen beeped, stirring Gekido from his thoughts. He zoomed the camera in on a shabby looking space station, his target the Madorna Workshop. It was a mobile space station that never stayed in one place, so only the highest of the social classes knew about it, not even the military could find him. Mukured Madorna, Gekido had often heard Yamato referring to the man as a mobile suit maniac.

'Give him a unique suit and he'll analyse it in a flash, sometimes free of charge,' the man had said.

"There's no suit more unique than you Purpose," Gekido said.

"Unknown shuttle, identify yourself at once," a authoritative voice demanded over the radio.

"Gekido Kuzunagi, I'm here to seek repairs and have a business opportunity for Madorna," Gekido explained.

"Kuzunagi…are you related to Yamato Kuzunagi?" an older man asked.

"I'm his adopted son," Gekido said.

There was a very long pause as Gekido drew closer to the station. Eventually it opened its landing hatch, allowing the Purpose to slowly land. The landing was perfect because it had been left in the hands of the Purpose, a machine that didn't suffer the flaws of a human pilot. It was still in its jet form, meaning the workers gathered around it couldn't see what Gekido had bought on board. He hid his cyber suit in one of the storage compartments and put on his hooded jacket, keeping the hood draped over his face. The hatch opened and Gekido zipped down the wire. After straightening his clothes, Gekido walked through the workers, raising his head as he saw the man that must have been in charge.

"Yamato never mentioned he had an older adopted son," the man said.

Mukured Madorna was everything Gekido expected. He was at least in his seventies, though obviously because of a healthy lifestyle and genetic enhancements he had the straight back and steadiness of a fifty year old. A pair of black shades covered his eyes, a prosthetic arm and a red jacket he wore over his orange overalls completed the 'mobile suit nut' look Yamato had put in Gekido's head. A young dark skinned man stood next to Madorna, he had short purple hair covered by a reversed cap and like the other engineers orange overalls. But this man in his mid twenties clearly had more authority than the others.

"He'd adopted me last year, before the war really kicked into gear," Gekido said.

"Stop right there, I cant just accept you as Yamato's son on your word, I need a little proof…tell me something no one else but his family would know," Mukured said.

"He has a love for all things cute and furry, he refers to you as a 'mobile suit nut' and when he was away from his wife he admitted to finding your wife very attractive," Gekido smirked as Mukured's face turned red in anger.

The man beside him chuckled, clearly enjoying seeing Mukured angry.

"Perhaps in another life, Yamato was a looker, but alas we both found our true loves," a woman said from the railing.

Gekido looked over and widened his eyes slightly. Yamato wasn't kidding when he said Lalaparly Madorna was attractive. She was clearly much younger than Mukured, her dark skin showed only slight signs of aging, whilst her purple hair didn't have an ounce of grey on it. He then saw the resemblance and realised that the man standing next to Mukured was their son; Rody Madorna. Lalaparly floated off the railing and straight towards Gekido, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yamato was a good man, we are sorry for his death," she said.

Gekido brushed the woman off of him.

"I don't need pity, I just need to talk with Mukured," he said.

"Very well, my men can take your machine to our lab and we'll discuss business if you like in my office…welcome to the office, I'll give you the grand tour," Mukured said dismissively.

Lalaparly joined her husband's side, whilst Gekido followed them. They walked down a long corridor with clear glass windows. On the other side of the windows was an assembly line of mobile suits. Gekido looked at the suits in wonder, identifying them as Shalldolls, Vanderas and other mobile suits that resembled the M1 Astrays.

"We produce several hundred models for both the Alliance and ZAFT, recently colonies have begun requesting my help. I accept, providing them with mobile suits, better me than a 'private security provider' those damn PMCs cause as much wars as they actually fight," Mukured explained.

"So your supposedly a neutral party against war, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a contradiction?" Gekido asked.

"I got into this life to make mobile suits, your father into this life to make his ideas reality," Mukured said.

"What kind of ideas did he have?"

"Wondrous ideas like the arc system, stupid ideas like voice activated mobile suits and even impossible ideas like equipment stored in an extra dimensional space, he loved that Super Robot Wars crap."

"Mukured has every episode box set, and he plays the games in his spare time," Lalapaly whispered, causing Mukured to blush.

"The point is we just didn't have the technology or even the money to make those ideas reality, I guess that's why he got involved with that Uragiri organisation," he sighed.

Gekido stopped, looking at Mukured in shock.

"You mean that Uragiri person," he tried to correct.

"Uragiri isn't a name, it's a title given to the leader of the organisation, but I guess since that organisation lost most of its forces it'll be slipping back into obscurity again, and eventually be destroyed by Sensou," Rody said.

Gekido ran a hand through his hair, his mouth trembling slightly.

"I need to sit down," he said.

The tour had taken them to the Madorna family room and whilst Mukured and Lalapaly carried on with business, Gekido sat on one of the sofas. Rody filled two cups with coffee, placing one on the table in front of Gekido.

"Thanks," Gekido said gruffly.

"You know, my dad was Mr Kuzunagi's mentor, they disagreed on a mobile suit they were building for the Hunter family. It turned out Mr Hunter was part of the Uragiri organisation, they were using dad's engineering expertise and that of several other scientists including Yamato to create what they described as the ultimate mobile suit," Rody explained.

"The Gundam," Gekido said.

"Yeah, Jack Hunter, the pilot for it died but not before sending it into deep space. Rumour has it that Sensou recovered the Gundam, patched it up and used it in the final battle, though no one has any idea who piloted it."

Gekido looked at his coffee, remembering Uragiri's cruelty and the devotion of her followers. Had she just been a simple girl chosen by the organisation, corrupted by her power. A part of him wanted to believe that Uragiri was indeed Charlotte, that girl he went to school with, whom loved listening to Lacus Clyne songs. Gekido took the coffee and tilted the liquid down his throat. Rody widened his eyes in astonishment as the steam gushed from Gekido's mouth.

"Wow, you were really thirsty weren't you?" he asked nervously.

"Tell your dad I found something very unique for him to look at, to recharge and patch up, nothing more," Gekido said.

"Sure, that shuttle you were flying right?"

"Yeah…that shuttle," Gekido chuckled.

The intercom beside Rody beeped and after a few seconds of the phone on his ear, Rody fell down in shock.

"What's wrong?" Gekido asked.

"That 'shuttle' of yours, it turned into a mobile suit and its started walking around the workshop," Rody said.

Gekido slapped his palm against his forehead. The Purpose walked around the workshop, looking at the completed Shalldolls. Rows of the machines had been lined up, bearing blue colours as opposed to their traditional white and green. The sentient machine tilted its head, a sign of its curiosity. Digitised static gushed from its speakers, the computerised language that could only be translated by other machines, mathematical prodigies and geniuses and of course Gekido himself. Mukured watched the machine, intrigue by its behaviour (as well as the fact it had behaviour). The Purpose walked away from the machines and came to gigantic doorway fit for a mobile suit. After forcing the door open, the Purpose suddenly stumbled backwards, pointing it's finger at the machines in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rody yelled.

Rody fell down in a similar fashion to the Purpose, his mouth agape with shock. Gekido ran past Rody and stood between Mukured and the Purpose. He cast a frown on the man, as if reading the intrigued expression Mukured hid with his glasses. Slowly, Gekido backed up, intending to get a small look at what had shocked the Purpose. He raised his eyebrows and then looked at the Purpose.

"Are you serious?" he asked the machine.

The Purpose nodded it's head, like a child caught in the act.

"They're just mobile suit frames, the 'skeleton's of mobile suits," Gekido said.

The Purpose growled as it stood up.

"Wait a second…naked…your nervous cause you've never seen a lady naked?" Gekido asked.

The Purpose nodded its head. Gekido coughed before bursting into laughter, causing the Purpose to growl again.

"I know, I know, anyone would get nervous when they're attractive, but these mobile suits aren't like you Purpose, they're not even complete," Gekido explained.

"Funnily enough, the pilots of those mechs are going to be female," Mukured said, casually walking towards Gekido.

"Those frames are quite advanced, far more advanced than the G-Weapon frames," Gekido said.

"A lot of money was paid for those types," Rody said.

The Purpose got off the floor and looked at Mukured and his family.

"So you understand that machine?" Mukured asked.

"Don't you?" Gekido looked at Mukured in confusion.

"You think its speaking English?" Lalapaly asked.

"Oh great, I'm just perceiving it as speaking English, for a moment I thought you could truly understand humans…Purpose," Gekido sighed, looking up at the machine.

"_People are different, they are not like you Gekido and you are not like them," _in Gekido's mind, the Purpose spoke in a ferocious, echoing voice.

"I know that, I know that, well Mukured, what are you going to do?" Gekido asked.

"I'm not going to turn you into Sensou for a start, you'll find that Yamato told me a few things before his passing. I know his death wasn't because of the Alliance; I know he got involved with Uragiri because they had the money and resources necessary to make his dreams a reality. But during that time he met his wife, had children and found in them the dreams that he truly wanted to come true," Mukured explained.

"What did he say about Cyber Psyches and the secrets beyond the Earth Sphere?"

"Secrets beyond the Earth sphere," Mukured mused.

"What do you know about what was found on Jupiter?" Gekido asked.

"I know that George Glen found Evidence 01 and mineral deposits that put the world back on track when it was on the brink of economic collapse. Rumour has it though that he found something else there, more rumours surface a few years later that a mercenary company finds some kind of artefact and that that artefact somehow leads to the development of the Graviton technology they use. At the same time we've got the supposed natural evolution of people into Newtypes, X-Rounders and Innovators. We then have the rising interests of Gundams, bought on when second Gundams were created, outside of Uragiri. Then we have this masked man!"

"Masked man," Gekido widened his eyes slightly.

"A few months ago, some guy in a mask came to me with multiple plans for mobile suits, he asked me to build them for him. But I refused, something about him rubbed me the wrong way," Rody shivered as Mukured spoke.

"His voice, the way he moved, everything about him screamed danger, so we declined the job," Lalapaly said.

"Then what happened?" Gekido asked.

"He said 'very well' and then just walked out, the next day we were sent four exact models of mobile suits he had asked us to upgrade. I repaired them but I didn't carry out the necessary upgrades he wanted, I knew he'd probably try to get them back," Mukured explained.

"Could you take me to them?"

Mukured nodded his head, guiding Gekido across the room. Lalapaly giggled at the Purpose as it turned away from the mobile suit frames. Rody followed behind his father as they came to another heavy door. The older man lifted up his glasses, allowing the retina scanner to check his eye. Several electronic locks deactivated and the door began to slide open. Gekido widened his eyes in shock as the light illuminated four familiar mobile suits.

"This…do you people know…those mobile suits…" Gekido stumbled with his words as he walked into the chamber.

"Copies of the Aegis, Duel, Blitz and Buster suits created on Heliopolis," Rody said.

"You idiots, those aren't copies, they're the exact same ones," Gekido growled.

"How could you possibly know that?" Mukured asked.

Gekido grit his teeth together, knowing his familiarity and connection to the machines had something to do with his 'abilities' as a Cyber psyche.

"Those four machines were put in a shuttle and sent towards the sun, they couldn't possibly be the mobile suits the Archangel fought," Rody said.

"Those are definitely the originals, what kind of upgrades did this masked guy ask you to do?" Gekido asked.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to show you do you?" Mukured narrowed his eyes at Gekido.

"That man has thought of everything you've thought of, there isn't a security system you have that he probably doesn't already know how to crack. He asked you to upgrade these machines, and even when you refused these Gundams ended up in your care, I'm sure without a shred of doubt that your already reacting in the way he wants you to," Gekido explained.

"You cant seriously know this guy can you?" Mukured asked.

"I know that you don't ask someone to upgrade a mobile suit and then send them the suits anyway unless you're absolutely confident that they'll do it even though they said they wouldn't," Gekido walked towards Mukured, pushing Rody aside.

He grabbed Mukured by the collar, slamming his face against his.

"You were absolutely confident that those things there were copies, that's cause they are, you created copies to throw off suspicion. Where are the originals, the ones you upgraded?" he demanded.

"Gekido, I assure you I didn't upgrade the machines for him," Mukured said.

"You're a mobile suit nut, like you'd deny the chance to tinker with a mobile suit. Even though you rejected the offer, you couldn't resist at least seeing if those suits could be improved, you wanted to do it before the Alliance did. But that's what Uragiri counts on, for you to act the way they expect you to, to be the man of integrity but also the man that cant resist the opportunity to play," Gekido explained.

"I…I put on the parts, but I didn't arm them, or even give them a power source," Mukured said.

Gekido heard a click behind him and turned to see Lalapaly holding a gun. Her hands shook slightly, but the determination in her eyes was clear.

"Let go of my husband, he hasn't done anything wrong," she said.

"Maybe not, but he's at least made Uragiri's job easier. Please tell me where those suits are," he said, looking at Mukured with a pleading expression on his face.

Mukured lowered his head and sighed. But before he could even talk, the unmistakable sounds of explosions echoed throughout the station. Rody ran to one of the intercoms, trying to contact the other workers. Gunshots and screams were his only reply. Lalapaly dropped her pistol, hearing more screams and gunshots in the distance. Gekido let go of Mukured and picked the pistol off of the ground.

"Get me an outside view," Gekido said.

Rody nodded his head, bringing up multiple camera views. They showed what Gekido had expected suits of the Zalam union, loading boxes of mobile suits into shuttles. Even though they didn't show any signs of working for Uragiri, Gekido guessed they were here in the organisation's behalf. He cocked the pistol and broke off into a run, taking cover behind one of the doors. Some of the Zalam marines were still gathering hostages, leaving the mobile suits to clean up.

"Purpose, make your way outside and take out those mobile suits stealing the G-Weapons, we cant let Athrun and the other's machines be taken by those bastards," Gekido explained.

The Purpose nodded its head and began making its way to one of the escape hatches. Gekido and Mukured cleared the deck of workers, putting them in the chamber where the unfinished mobile suits were. Mukured blushed as Lalapaly kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on, we need to take back the station," Rody said to his father as he and Gekido ran for one of the hatches.

Mukured followed Gekido and his son down one of the corridors, just as the Purpose launched out of the station. The Gundam was met by several Zilas, which began firing their rifles. Blocking the bullets with its shield, the Purpose grabbed one of the Zilas and pierced the cockpit with the tip of it's shield. Meanwhile, Gekido made his way down the corridor, keeping an eye out for Zalam marines.

"We need to clear the station of opposing mobile suits, once that's accomplished those Zalam cowards will lose their nerve and surrender," Mukured explained.

"Do you have any suits left?" Gekido asked.

Rody grinned as he typed in a code for one of the locked doors. It slid open, revealing a mobile suit that made Gekido grin in satisfaction.

"So, he did follow my advice on our first suit, I guess now is as good a time as any to test it out," Gekido said as he began walking towards the white and green suit.

"The machine is a little complicated, you might want to read the user's manual before using it, its called…

"I know what its called, the GM!"

Gekido climbed into the prototype GM, running through its activation process. He took one step forward, then another one and flexed the arms to adjust to the new suit. The GM grabbed a beam staff off of the wall, clamping it to its back before grabbing a shield and assault rifle.

"Not bad, smoother than the Strike Dagger," he noted.

The GM opened one of the doors, surprising the Zilas on the other side just enough to shoot them all in the head and chest. Gekido made sure to avoid any of the fuel or battery tanks, an explosion with civilians around was the last thing he needed. He moved forward, firing short bursts of the rifle into the occupying forces. Occasionally he would fire a burst into Zalam troops, creating explosions of blood that shocked the other soldiers enough for their prisoners to break free. The Purpose continued striking at the outside forces, taking assault rifles and using them against their previous owner's. It flew towards the Zalam shuttle, only to stop as several Zilas drew their heat axes. The blue suits flew at the Gundam, each one getting cut down by the machine.

"Some of my security personnel are taking the Shalldolls and assisting with mopping up, you can go outside with the GM if you want," Mukured said over the radio.

"But what about everyone in here?" Gekido asked.

"Don't worry about them, I've confirmation of two of my client's coming in, ones a faction Gekido, an army big enough to scare these idiots away."

"All right then, heading out," Gekido opened one of the hatches, launching the GM into space.

He activated the thrusters, smoothly moving the GM towards the shuttle. Throwing his shield and rifle away, Gekido drew the beam staff, swinging it around to slice two Zilas apart. He then performed a follow up strike, taking off a Zila's head and arm. Six more Zilas flew away from the ship, firing their rifles at the GM. The Purpose flew in the way, blocking several shots with it's shield. Gekido looked to the Purpose as it drew its sniper rifle, aiming it at the shuttle. A single shot would be enough to destroy the shuttle and seriously damaged the stolen units.

"_They wont steal them again, the past will not repeat!"_

Gekido widened his eyes as the Purpose pulled the trigger, but no shot came out of the rifle.

"NO! OF ALL THE TIMES!" Gekido yelled.

The Purpose slowly began to lose its colour, giving one of the Zilas an opportunity it needed. The Zila raised its axe, slashing the Purpose across its right eye, cutting off part of its V-Fin.

"PURPOSE!" Gekido yelled.

He threw his staff aside, drawing the GM's beam sabre and stabbing the Zila in the back. Gekido threw the Zila aside and pulled the Purpose onto the surface of the station. He raised his sabre, pointing it at the Zilas surrounding him.

"Come on you sons of bitches, come and get it, I'm not gonna let any of you put one more mark on the Purpose," Gekido growled.

"Well said, Knight pilot!"

The GM and Zilas raised their heads, looking towards a mobile suit in the distance. It had a white body, with components of steel looking knight armour on its chest, shoulders and back. The suit's shoulder pads both had the images of horses on them, while the head had a knight's visor where the eyes should have been. It's helmet also seemed to generate a flame effect, mimicking the presence of a helmet's feather. Two swords were strapped to it's hips, while the right hand gripped a huge, European styled bastard sword.

"Unidentified machine, throw your weapon and surrender," one of the Zila pilots said.

Inside the knight mobile suit, the stoic expression of the silver haired pilot twisted into a look of wild anger. The knight gripped its sword with both hands, raising it over its head.

"Draw your weapons and fight, WRAAAAAAAAATH!" the pilot's battle cry echoed through the radio as he cleaved the Zilas with a single slash.

The mobile suit swung its sword for a bit before resting it on its shoulder.

"My sword can cleave through all enemies," he said.

"Who the hell is that?" Gekido wondered.

He turned to his right, seeing a squadron of mobile suit carrier shuttles. Stood on two were the Vayaete and Mercurious he remembered meeting during the moon conflict. At the head of the fleet, stood on top of a shuttle was a single mobile suit. It had white and blue armour and a helmet with a gold blade, designed to look like a feather. The mobile suit raised its hand and a voice spoke through the radio channels:

"This is Treize Khushrenada, all forces surrender!"

Next Chapter 10: Its name is Zero

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, my original character Arthur Stroud, pilot of the Noble-MS is based on Zengar of the Super Robot Wars Series, though he's based more on an ancient knight than a samurai. Next time the title mobile suit of the arc make its appearence while the Treize faction occupies Mukured workshop and Gekido is faced with a problem that may very well threaten the Purpose's sentience.


End file.
